AcademiaIslasdelDestinoparaJóv enesyEstudantesDota
by Diego2586
Summary: Ocurre una tragedia en la vida de Roxas, además escalading su depresión, se mueve lejos de casa, en la escuela. Vida de Sora es casi demasiado perfecto. ¿Podrían encontrar lo que realmente deseo en el otro? -Nota: La historia completa. Muchas gracias, queridos lectores!
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Town**

Es un día caluroso de verano tardío en Twilight Town, hogar de los Conflictos Roxas ... El sol está brillando, los pájaros están cantando, y su padre es la parrilla de carne para el almuerzo.

Entonces, ¿por qué Roxas siento tan triste?

Derecha.

Escuela está empezando. Y él te va aún este año ... y hay que-

"Roxas! Nube! Sus carnes son listos!" Padre de Roxas llama desde la terraza, situada junto a la cocina.

Roxas se pueden escuchar los sonidos de los pasos de su hermano por las escaleras, a la que pronto sigue. Su carne se sirve, junto con Cloud, y los tres hombres comienzan devorando la carne con avidez, como si no hubiera comido en días!

"Así que Roxas, Nube: ¿Está todo lleno para la escuela?" Su padre le pregunta, mirando a sus muchachos rubios.

"Sí papá, estoy bien". Cloud dice simplemente, mirando su plato.

"Roxas?" Su padre le pregunta.

"Si. Estoy lleno ... no puedo creer que nos envía a un internado, _papá_ . " Roxas dice con tristeza, suspirando profundamente.

Nube mira a su hermano pequeño con empatía: Roxas siempre ha sido sensible, y perder a su madre el año pasado fue casi demasiado para soportar.

"Lo he dicho un millón de veces, los niños:. Desde que tu madre ... fue transmitido ... Yo estaba pensando mucho ... ¿Cómo fugaz es la vida, y cómo tengo que hacer algo más para ustedes dos" Su padre dice, mirando a su carne, entonces Cloud, luego Roxas. "Las escuelas públicas aquí no son hasta el tabaco, pero lo que he investigado pelea de esta academia no es más que positivo: ambiente de aceptación ..." Mira a Roxas a sabiendas. Nube apenas levanta la ceja, claramente confundido.

"... Los profesores son excelentes, las obras". Termina rápidamente, y regresa a su carne.

"Sí, pero papá-" empieza a Roxas.

"Nada de peros, Roxas. Tienes 16, usted no necesita confiar en mí para muchas cosas, esto sólo va a demostrar lo crecido que eres. Sé cómo te gusta ser tratado como un niño." Su padre dice alegremente.

"Él tiene un punto, Rox". Cloud dice, esbozar una sonrisa débil.

"... Supongo que sí." Roxas dice, suspirando profundamente.

**Islas del Destino**

"Soraaaaaa!" Su madre llama desde el piso principal.

"Sí mamá?" Él vuelve a llamar.

"No se limite a gritar a mí como un mal conductor! Ven aquí y habla conmigo!" Su madre vuelve a llamar, la jovialidad de su voz.

Sora gira sus ojos y mueve de un tirón de su cama, corriendo por las escaleras, y rápidamente se desliza en el último aterrizaje, en su culo duro.

"Owwwww!" Él se queja ya que su madre suprime la risa.

"Sora Leonhart, nunca vas a dejar de hacer eso?" Ella dice, riendo.

"Mooooom ...!" Él dice, ruborizándose profundamente avergonzado.

"Oh, hay que blush Al igual que su culo poco cuando salió de mommy's-" Ella me cortó Sora chirrido de una súplica:

"¡Mamá no quiero oírte hablar de ti ..." se desvanece, estremeciéndose: gross!

Ella pone los ojos: ". Oh bien, cariño ¿Estás lleno para la escuela?" Ella le pregunta amablemente.

"Casi, sólo tienes que empacar mi cepillo de dientes ..." Se calla.

"¿Y ...?" Su madre le pregunta.

"... Y mi desodorante ...", continúa.

"¿Así que no paquete todavía?" Su madre dice, con las manos en las caderas.

"Uh ... tal vez no ...", admite, frotándose el codo.

Ella pone los ojos: "Lo juro, tú y tu padre son un par: por lo menos a tu hermana ya lleno" Ella sonríe misteriosamente antes de gritar:

"Squall querido, ven aquí y ayudar a su paquete de niño tonto a la escuela!"

Tromps Squall hasta el sótano pasos: "Sora, te lo juro ... voy a tener mucho trabajo por hacer cuando te has ido a la escuela."Él sonríe a su hijo, echar a perder el cabello a fondo.

Sora se queja de nuevo ", Daaaaad!" Se queja.

"Sí sí, bastante quejarse y vamos a llevarte a llevar." Él pone los ojos.

Sora y arriba Squall pie, dejando a Tifa solo en la planta principal ...

"Namine, querido, puede dejar de esconderse, ahora." Ella dice que, dando la vuelta a la puerta de la cocina.

Una niña pequeña, rubia sale: "Lo siento mamá, no quería que pensaran que iba a quejarse de ellos es demasiado fuerte para mí a la práctica." Se ríe, sosteniendo delicadamente su violín.

"Oh Namine, voy a perder tú y tu hermano ...", admite, abrazando a su hija de quince años.

Abrazos Namine su espalda madre: "Awww mamá ... Te echaremos de menos, también."

**Al día siguiente, en la estación de tren**

Roxas esperaba solo en la estación de tren, deseando ansiosamente el tren a aparecer.

Cloud, no querer hablar, había dejado Roxas para escuchar música en un banco, a través de la plataforma.

Antes de Roxas puede hacer nada, es una mano en el hombro: "Sup". Un adolescente alto y pelirrojo dice con confianza, por encima de las Roxas heighted promedio.

"¿Qué?" Roxas tartamudea.

"Hola, sup, bueno, ya sabes, un saludo. Será mejor que aquellos memorizado, utilizo Axel 'em all Nombre., La he aprendido de memoria?" Axel dice, sonriendo al chico más pequeño.

"Uh ... supongo?" Roxas dice, mirando hacia abajo.

"Por lo tanto, va a _la Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso_ también? " Consultas Axel, sentándose en el hormigón.

"Uh, sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Roxas mira?

"... Bueno, rubia, vamos a considerar: hay un tren que viene en breve a tomar las personas en esta plataforma para dicha escuela Viendo que usted está aquí, y no mirar perdido, estoy bastante seguro de que te incluye a ti, también.". Axel dice, sonriendo. Se hurga en el bolsillo y sacó un encendedor adornado.

Roxas se queda en silencio durante unos momentos antes de hablar de nuevo: "¿Fumas? ..." Le pregunta el otro.

Axel retrocede en asco! "A la mierda mierda no Disgusting;! Cigarrillos".

Parpadea Roxas: "... Así que ... eh ... ¿por qué tienes un encendedor?" Él le pregunta con timidez.

"Fire. Es un poco y fresco. Si usted me pregunta." Axel dice casualmente.

Roxas parpadea, pero no dice nada.

"Así blondie, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Axel mira.

"Roxas. Roxas Contienda". Él extiende la mano a Axel, quien lo toma, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos.

"Nombre de Cool, angsty poco, sin embargo." Axel se ríe, y mete su encendedor a medida que el tren llega a la estación, frenos chirriantes como lo hace.

La junta dos adolescentes del tren y tomar una habitación en la parte trasera: Iba a ser un largo viaje a las Islas del Destino ...

**Academia Islas del Destino 'para Jóvenes y Estudiantes Dotados**

Decir que la academia era rico es un eufemismo, si le preguntas Contienda Roxas. La escuela cuenta con su propia estación de tren maldito!

Él se marcha el tren, con la espalda dolorida de dormir en esas camas horribles que encuentras en los trenes y es recibido por una multitud de estudiantes que buscan alrededor, confundido.

"¡ATENCIÓN! Tranquilo, estudiantes!" Una voz grita exigente.

Los estudiantes calmar un poco, pero no mucho.

La voz desconocida grita una vez más, esta vez enojado: "Yo dije BE QUIET!"

Los estudiantes rápidamente se callara, volviéndose hacia el sonido de la voz. Un hombre con el pelo azul una curiosa cicatriz en forma de X entra en la puerta de entrada, los estudiantes mantener una sana distancia.

"Yo soy el sub-director Saix, yo estoy a cargo de las administraciones estudiante en la Academia de las Islas del Destino" para el joven y talentoso. Les advierto ahora, mi temperamento es infame en esta escuela, y muchos estudiantes han sido enviados a casa, para siempre despreció desde cualquier universidad o colegio de la pena debido a lo que he escrito en sus registros permanentes. Respetar las reglas de la escuela y respetar a su personal, y usted encontrará que se trata de una de las más_singulares_ experiencias de su vida. O eso es lo que he estado dijo. ¿Ha quedado claro? " Él dice con firmeza, mirando ferozmente a los estudiantes.

Los estudiantes aspirantes a murmura "sí" o "ya" tímidamente.

"No quiere decir 'sí señor'?" Saix dice en voz alta.

El trago estudiantes, y responde: "Sí, señor!"

Saix sonríe y se vuelve: "Síganme, los estudiantes Usted está Bloque C, y ergo se dorming en C House, también conocida como Casa Oathkeeper!".

Saix toma la manada de cerca de 100 estudiantes de la estación de tren grande, y en los terrenos delante.

La academia, al igual que la isla, fue diseñado con un algo tropical, aunque a diferencia del resto de la isla, palaciego sienten a la misma. Los jardines adelante estaban adornados con flores brillantes y grandes árboles de palma, todos los cuales están bien recortados. La hierba era de un verde sano, y los caminos empedrados parecía tan limpio que podías comer en ellos!

Aunque la escuela fue la sorpresa verdadera: que era enorme. El edificio principal se extendía por lo que parecía ser tan grande como un palacio antiguo.

Conectado con el edificio principal eran las alas innumerables clases y similares. Los dormitorios fueron hacia el este, y se veía tan lujoso.

Saix habló una vez más, haciendo que Roxas a una mueca de dolor en la voz del hombre: "¡A la izquierda, el más lejano edificio se llama la Casa de España, es donde los empleados viven Siguiendo con la izquierda, pero la parte de atrás es D House:.. House . Oblivion Aquí es donde los adultos mayores; 12s grado en directo detrás del edificio que nos espera es C House, donde usted, el juniors, 11s grado, vivirá:.. Oathkeeper casa delante de su casa es una casa: Wishing Star House, donde los estudiantes de primer año, 9s grado vivir último, a la derecha, es B House:...? House Olimpia, donde los estudiantes de segundo año, entre los 10 grados vivir No debes entrar en las casas de otros Entendido "

Esta vez, los estudiantes se apresuraron, y respondieron casi al unísono: ". Sí, señor"

"También entiendo que tenemos dos nuevos alumnos en D House. Me Contienda Roxas y Sora Leonhart esperar detrás mientras todos ustedes encontrar habitaciones que le fueron asignados el año pasado." Saix ordena calma.

Tragos Roxas profundamente, mirando a Axel. Axel se ve un poco preocupado, su sonrisa se ha ido. "Amigo ... vaya ... ahora! Evite el contacto con mierda en el primer día."

Como Roxas salió del grupo grande, ahora embobados, él los ojos del otro que había sido llamado.

Un hombre sonriente, bronceado joven con el cuerpo de un nadador se reía como prostitutas para él: "En realidad Sora se unió a la escuela Deberíamos pasar el rato?" Él olas y sonrisas, acercándose a Saix.

"Wassup, Saix!" Dice chipperly.

Saix parece que va a tener un aneurisma de la rabia que estaba pegado en la cara y postured. Un profundo ceño impregnaba la cara del hombre de pelo azul, y su rostro estaba rígido de furia.

Roxas mira a Sora, con la boca abierta. Sora le guiña el ojo.

"Hey ... es posible que desee pedir disculpas ..." Roxas dice en voz baja a Sora.

Sora parpadea, luego mira a Saix, luego a Roxas ... dándole una mirada en profundidad ... muy. "Oh bien".

"Lo siento Sub-director. No sé lo que tengo sobre mí." Sonríe al hombre.

Saix se calma un poco, y dice rápidamente: ".. Informar al director, edificio principal, piso Oficina de la izquierda Ustedes dos tengo.?"

"S-sí, señor." Roxas dice, sin sentir su bravura una vez confiado. Sora asiente: "righto, _señor_ . "

Saix mira a Sora: "Oh, yo sólo sé que va a ser un problema ... tal vez la pervivencia de este silencio cobarde ayudará ..."

Saix mirada se desplaza a Roxas, que trata de mantenerse erguidos, pero al ser llamado cobarde por un profesor es bastante chocante!

Sora mira a Roxas, el ceño fruncido en su rostro, pero no dice nada.

El grupo de niños casi había dejado, algunos rezagados charlando con los amigos o consultar los mapas, para no perderse.

"Cómo vamos, ustedes dos." Saix les ordena.

Sora asiente con la cabeza, y toma las Roxas siendo distraídos por la muñeca y lo arrastra lejos.

"Eso fue duro de él, amigo." Sora dice mientras libera Roxas de su agarre suave.

"Sí, pero supongo que no está mal ..." Roxas dice, suspirando. Se pasa la mano por sus puntas rubias, mirando el suelo delante de él.

"¡Hey, vamos, ser tranquila, no es algo malo me gustaría estar más tranquilo, como tú: me ponía en menos problemas". Sora sonrisas y risitas.

Roxas mira, una sonrisa se arrastra a través de sus labios. Una débil sonrisa, pero una sonrisa ninguno el menos.

"Jeje ... Gracias, Sora." Roxas dice mientras sonríe.

"No problemo. Un montón de mis amigos de la escuela media, entra aquí, así que no va a estar solo". Sora dice, cogiendo el ritmo.

Roxas sigue así, "... ¿Nosotros?" cuestiona la morena.

"Totalmente nosotros, amigo! Ahora somos amigos, ¿ves?" Sora sonrisa amplia, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Roxas.

Roxas se sonroja sin darse cuenta, y mira: "Tenemos que darse prisa, si el director es nada como Saix ..."

Sora asiente con la cabeza, dejando que Roxas ir. "Idea inteligente, he oído que está loco."

Una vez más, la mirada rica de la escuela se sorprendió Roxas mientras camina hacia el edificio principal.

Las grandes puertas de caoba abrir sin problemas y en una sala aún más grande, con suelos de mármol, que parecen tan pulida, que herido por el sol, ciego lo haría en un instante.

"Planta superior ... ¿dónde está el ascensor?" Sora dice, mirando a su alrededor.

Al decir esto, como si en cola, una chica joven que busca camina por ellos, salir a la calle: "Al final del pasillo a la izquierda Sor, Sor" Se ríe y cabriolas frente alegremente.

"Kairi!" Sora llama a la chica.

Ella mueve a ella: "No hay tiempo para hablar, Sor Sor, me tengo que ir a buscar a Demyx, se robó todos mis plumas en el viaje en tren a través de Oooh me voy a matar!" Ella sonríe y sale corriendo.

"No te lo golpeó muy duro!" Sora vuelve a llamar, y mira hacia atrás a un Roxas deprimidas que buscan, su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.

"¿Estás bien?" Él dice, dando un paso más cerca de la rubia.

"Yo-Eso está bien. Vamos, estamos probablemente tarde". Roxas dice, va por el pasillo a la izquierda.

Sora está allí confundido, pero sigue rápidamente.

"Para ser un edificio de la vieja escuela, me sorprende lo de elevadores". Roxas dice, mirando al ascensor con clase.

"Yo sé bien? Oh! Ya estamos aquí. Puerta a la izquierda." Sora va a abrirla, pero Roxas lo detiene, agarrando su muñeca.

"¡No! Knock." Él dice simplemente.

Sora golpea la frente: "Usted es un sabelotodo." Sonríe, empujando la frente de Roxas y toca una melodía poco tonto.

"Enter". Una voz grave emana desde detrás de las puertas.

Sora se abre la puerta de la derecha y por la escalera, después de Roxas rápidamente, no quería estar sola en este lugar hostil.

Un escritorio de cristal enorme llena una oficina grande, un gran sillón de cuero frente a la oposición, completamente de vidrio, pared, con vistas a los jardines delante.

"¿Cómo te gusta mi escuela, chicos?" Un hombre en la silla, dice, todavía no gira.

"Risty Real, señor. ¿Cómo te pagar esto?" Sora pasos hacia delante, apoyándose en el escritorio de cristal gigante.

Roxas se toma un momento para mirar a su alrededor, las plantas, como en todas partes, son de mármol y las paredes tienen estantes de cristal, cubiertos de una gran cantidad de libros antiguos y nuevos. De lo contrario, las paredes y el techo son un blanco frío.

"Inquisitve. ¿Qué te parece, las luchas Roxas?" El hombre dice, mientras da vuelta a su silla y se para.

Sora se pone de pie, en estado de shock y pavor del hombre que tenía delante.

El hombre estaba vestido con un abrigo de cuerpo entero negro de cuello alto, debajo era un traje negro, con doble hilera, con una camisa blanca y corbata negro. Su cabello era de un plata brillante, y su cara era un intenso bronceado. Se puso de pie de altura, probablemente casi siete pies!

"Yo ... eh ... es ..." tartamudea Roxas, intimidado mucho.

"Tú crees que es?" el hombre presiona más.

"Es asombroso ..., señor." Él dice.

Las sonrisas del hombre: ". Good choice of palabras aunque la próxima vez, responder más rápido". Él dice, su voz de trueno.

"Al otro lado del pasillo se encuentra el escritorio de mi recepcionista. Pídele le horarios y asignación de habitaciones. Eso es todo, Roxas, Sora." Él asiente y vuelve a su silla, girando a su alrededor para mirar por las ventanas.

Sora se inclina a Roxas: "Él nos llamó para eso?"

El hombre mira hacia atrás: "Prefiero director Xemnas, con su permiso, y se entiende por qué me llamaste a mí en su momento, Sora Ahora vete..."

Sora parpadea y mira a Roxas implorante.

Roxas se encoge de hombros, confundido también.

Los dos adolescentes caminando hacia fuera, y en el despacho lleno de gente mirando.

"Roxas y Sora Contienda Leonhart I presume?" Una mujer dice desde el escritorio a través de ellos.

"Ese soy yo y mi nuevo brote aquí!" Sora dice chipperly, empujando Roxas hacia el escritorio.

La mujer mira hacia arriba "Mhm ...". Ella se las entrega un dorado de 8 por 11 sobres cada uno:... "Mira a través de estas Vas a llamar a Auditorio Tres en una hora su material es en tu habitación cuando llegas a tu habitación, ir al auditorio con su compañero de cuarto y esperar a que la instrucción después de eso. " Ella simplemente dice, y vuelve a su trabajo.

Sora y Roxas abrir las carpetas, mirando a los demás programas de curiosidad: "Amigo Estamos en TODAS las mismas clases!" Sora exclama alegremente.

"Eso no es coincidencia, que está en el bloque sub mismo". La recepcionista dijo distraídamente.

"Oh, genial. Roxas! Estamos en el mismo dormitorio!" Sora exclama, abrazando a Roxas.

"No es sorprendente que, sin necesidad de mierda a ti mismo sobre él." Roxas dice, rodados ojos. Maldice a sí mismo en la cabeza por ser tan frío sin tratar.

Sora busca a Roxas en los ojos, mirando mal: "No me gusta, Roxas?" Él dice, con los ojos llorosos mirando.

"No, no, nada de eso, honesto ...!" Roxas exclama desesperado. Sora parpadea, todavía no dejarse llevar.

"Es que si se mantiene esta excitado, te va a gustar ... desmayar o algo así." Roxas termina.

Sora parpadea, confundido: "Oh, ya veo!"

Roxas abrazos Sora de nuevo brevemente, haciendo que la morena para aplastar casi a su nuevo amigo a su alcance.

Después de recuperar su función pulmonar, sonríe Roxas y la caminata de dos a su dormitorio.

"Sala de ... 305." Roxas dice mientras mira al número que aparece en la puerta: "305".

"... ¿Cómo se abre?" Roxas parpadea, confundido.

"¿Eres nuevo en ... ver el teclado negro por encima de la puerta? Presione su dedo índice contra ella." Sora dice, riendo.

Roxas hace lo que se le dice, las luces de plataforma de color verde y la puerta se hace un " _click!_ " sonar. Sora se abre y se paso pulg

La habitación no era nada para morirse, dos camas en todo el uno del otro, el jefe de las camas en la pared a la izquierda, dos escritorios con un dos puertas entre ellos en la pared opuesta, y dos armarios en la pared frente a ellos .

Sora parpadea: "Closets ...?" Parpadea.

Él abre la puerta de la izquierda, que _es_ un armario.

Roxas se abre la puerta a la derecha: "... Es un baño." Él dice. Este lugar es una locura! Cada habitación tiene un baño completo: una gran ducha, inodoro y lavabo con un gabinete de la vanidad y de la medicina a un lado.

"Awesome! Ahora sólo se puede salir de la ducha desnudo a cambiar, nada de esa basura toalla!" Sora sonríe y ríe.

Roxas se sonroja ante la idea de Sora desnuda delante de él: "Amigo ...!" Exclama: "Yo vivo aquí, también ...!"

"Oh sí ... oh mi aplasta será celoso de ti, Roxie!" Sora Roxas da una palmadita en el hombro, guiñándole un ojo diabólico.

Roxas se sonroja un poco más: "Roxie?" Se pregunta.

"¡Sí! Cosas lindas necesita apodos." Sora simplemente dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

"... Lindo ...?" Roxas dice.

Sora se queda en silencio, mirando incómodo por un momento! "Ah, y nuestras cosas en el armario. Hay que deshacer las cosas".

"Sí ...". Roxas dice.

Poco después de terminar de desempacar, los sistemas PA crepitantes a la vida: "Todos los estudiantes de C informe de la Casa de Tres Auditorio dentro de los 15 minutos, gracias." Luego se calla.

"Ya has oído la voz sin origen, vamos a ir." Roxas sonríe a su broma.

"Hey eso es cierto, ¿de dónde viene eso?" Sora mira a su alrededor para un altavoz.

"... Espeluznante ..." Roxas dice. "Vamos, Sora, vamos."

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, los dos nuevos amigos encontrar las puertas del auditorio numeradas tres en números romanos.

"Por favor, siéntese, estudiantes!" Una voz suena extravagante.

"El silencio, los estudiantes". Otro, más rudos uno suena.

Los alumnos se sientan, mirando a trece hombres y mujeres en fila, todos con el abrigo negro que llevaba Xemnas, aunque ellos "tenían diversas insignias en los brazos y solapa.

"Sus profesores ahora se dirigen". Saix dice desde el lateral, ahora con una de las manos, también.

"Tu maestro Aplicaciones lingüística es profesor Marluxia". Saix dice.

Un hombre con el pelo rosa ... si el pelo rosa, pasos adelante: "Sé que todos vamos a tener un montón de diversión mucha lectura de libros y un montón de escritura de ensayos, los niños" Marluxia, dice, riendo.

Los estudiantes gimen, incluso se produce una manzana, aunque es capturado por Marluxia, que toma un bocado, y pide a los estudiantes: "Supongo que tienes la _manzana_ entre mi clase de libros con sabor a fruta ". Marluxia guiños y pasos atrás, estudiantes gimiendo en el juego de palabras terribles.

"A continuación, su profesor de matemáticas: Profesor Vexen".

Un hombre con el pelo largo y rubio camina hacia adelante: "Yo sé que ninguno de ustedes como las matemáticas, pero confía en mí, te irá mejor si lo haces.". Él simplemente dice, antes de dar un paso atrás.

"A continuación, el instructor instrumental: Instructor Larxene".

Una mujer con el pelo rubio recogido clips adelante en tacones altos: "Espero que no quejarse cuando te digo que poner su instrumento hacia abajo y trabajar en alguna teoría!" Ella dice, imperativamente.

"Después de almuerzo es los cambios sociales y las aplicaciones de los maestros, el profesor Luxord".

Un hombre con el pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás los pasos a seguir: "El mundo es como un juego de cartas, nunca se sabe qué mano va a cambiar el juego". Él dice crípticamente, antes de dar un paso atrás.

"A continuación, sus ciencias instructor: Profesor Xigbar".

Un hombre con un pelo largo cola de caballo de ébano tenencia, veteado de blanco se adelantó: "Foolishry no serán tolerados dentro de mi clase." Él dice con severidad, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Finalmente, el instructor de arte es también profesor Marluxia". Saix dice boredly.

Marluxia se adelanta una vez más: "Creo que la forma más bella decirle a alguien que _aman_ o _odian_ ellos es por la pintura una imagen, ¿no? " Luego salta hacia atrás.

"Va a asistir a su primera clase en una hora." Saix anuncia. "Despedido".

"Sí, señor", se escucha en todo el auditorio.

"Roxas!" Una voz grita desde detrás de la rubia.

Roxas se da la vuelta, Sora siguiendo su mirada para ver Axel.

"Ah, bueno ... Axel" Sora dice con cierta frialdad.

"Cálmate, Sora, yo no te voy a encender el fuego. Sólo vine a saludar a tu amiguito nuevo". Axel sonríe perversamente a los dos.

"... Fiiine ... pero si ese encendedor se acerca a mi pelo otra vez, que Dios me ayude-" Sora está cortada por Axel encender el mechero sobre la cabeza de Sora.

"Roxas!" Sora se declara, se aferran a él como él se esconde detrás de la rubia. "Mantener ese pyro lejos de mi pelo!"Prácticamente sollozos en la espalda de Roxas.

"Axel, Sora no se encienden en llamas. Si muere estoy fuera mi primer amigo de aquí." Roxas dice, poniendo los ojos y sonriendo.

"Hey estoy totalmente de usted recibió en la estación de tren!" Contadores de Axel.

"No cuenta!" Roxas replica.

"¿Por qué no?" Axel dice, mirando confundido.

"No lo sé: dijo más!" Él sonríe, señalando a Sora.

Sora aplausos y abrazos de Roxas la parte posterior.

"Bueno, bueno, no voy a encender el fuego Sora ... siempre y cuando usted dice que fue su primer amigo." Axel sonríe.

"¿Por qué este tema?" Roxas preguntas.

"... No tengo idea. Están de acuerdo!" Demandas Axel, riendo.

"... Deal". Roxas extiende su mano, lo que Axel batidos.

"Oh Roxas, mi héroe!" Sora se desmaya falsos, su bateo pestañas en Roxas.

"Vamos Sora, vamos a volver a nuestra habitación, claramente alguien te cayó algo en la bebida ..." Roxas dice.

"Nos vemos en clase, Axel." Los dos gritar al unísono.

Axel parpadea mientras se alejan: "¿Qué ha pasado ...?"

Un adolescente de plata igualmente alto de pelo se acerca al lado de Axel: "No lo sé, pero creo que casi polla bloqueado Sora."

"Lo que Yo no lo hice!" Axel defiende obstinadamente.

"Suuuuure ... y mi ruptura con Kairi estaba totalmente mutuo, ¿verdad?" Riku se ríe y da un paseo fuera.

"Vamos pyro, vamos a ir a la habitación." Riku vuelve a llamar.

"Cierra gob yer, no sea que la luz que en el fuego!" Axel grita.

"Dumb acento en peor acento. Buen trabajo". Riku dice casualmente.

**Sala de Sora y Roxas**

"¡Qué divertido amigo que has hecho, Roxas." Sora comentarios amargura.

"Sí sí, ahora ¿dónde está el LightSwitch?" Roxas se siente a su alrededor. A medida que gira, siente que su pie atrapar en algo.

"¡Guau!" Sora dice en voz alta como Roxas se siente caer.

"... Sólo tiene que llamar fuera" luces "o aplaudir, amigo ..." Sora dice, gimiendo.

Roxas mira ... Es en la parte superior de Sora!

"¡Mierda! ¡Luces! Sora, lo siento!" Él dice, bajando él rápidamente ... aunque en el fondo de su mente, una parte de él quería desesperadamente que vuelva a suceder.

"Nah, está bien!" Sora dice, sacudiéndose la suciedad imaginaria del hombro de Roxas, un rubor poco a poco desapareciendo de su rostro bronceado.

"Hey Sora?" Roxas mira, sus mejillas pinkened.

"Sí Roxie?" Sora se encuentra con su mirada, sonriendo lindamente.

"Gracias por hacer que mi amiga." Él dice, sonriendo de verdad esta vez.

"Aww no hay problema, y bueno, tienes una linda sonrisa! Deberías mostrar más a menudo." Sora comentarios Roxas, dando un abrazo.

"No tengo mucho para sonreír en estos días ..." Roxas dice, mirando a otro lado.

"Tienes nuestra amistad, y su amistad con Axel. Eso es algo '!" Sora dice, para pasar a encontrarse con la mirada de Roxas.

"Sí, pero ..." Roxas se desvanece.

"Pero ...?" Sora le pregunta.

"Pero nada ... es ... no importa." Roxas suspira.

"Prométeme que me dirás más tarde?" Sora sonríe.

"... Muy bien. Ahora vamos a ir a clase te peculiar morena". Roxas sonríe espalda.

- **FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Clase de Inglés**

Sora no odiaba Inglés ... la mayoría de las veces sólo sus maestros lo odiaba!

"Este año parece diferente ... este tipo Marluxia ... es tan extraño ... tal vez él realmente va a ser bueno para mí! Sora pensó mientras entraba en clase.

"Sora!" Kairi llamado

"Yo, Sora!" Riku le hizo señas, también.

Sora se acercó, Roxas a cuestas: "¿Qué tal, chicos?"

"¿Qué pasa?" Kairi cuestionada. Podía ser un poco de un idiota cuando se trata de la sociedad escolar. "Siéntate con nosotros! Tenemos el mayor grupo de escritorios en clase". Ella señala a una colección de 8 mesas adornadas en la parte trasera central.

"Cool, llenos todos los asientos?" Sora le pregunta, mirando a Roxas momentáneamente.

Kairi sigue con la mirada, sonriendo con picardía: ". No, no, tenemos un punto extra" Ella dice inocentemente. "¿Por qué, Sora?"

"Bueno, me preguntaba si podría-Roxas" Sora está prontamente interrumpido por un grito increíblemente vertiginoso de Kairi.

"Así que este es el chico nuevo, Sora? Oh mirarlo, él es tan lindo!" Ella exclama. Riku parece que va a decir algo, pero ... parece Kairi no quiere saber nada de esas tonterías.

Sora vuelve a mirar a Roxas ahora sonrosadas y tranquilo con torpeza, en silencio Sora dice: "Yo no podría estar más de acuerdo con usted, Kairi.

Kairi Sora rápidamente empuja fuera del camino para presentarse a ella: "Hola, Roxas, soy Kairi, Riku está detrás de mí, y vamos a ver ..., yendo hacia la derecha desde la esquina trasera hemos sentado: Riku, yo, Sora, tú, a continuación, a través, Hayner, Axel, Olette, y Pence. "

Roxas sólo parpadea: 'esta chica es bastante lleno de vida ... "se dice a sí mismo. "Cool, cool." Se las arregla, tratando de actuar suave, que trae una risa en la boca de Sora.

Roxas mira con el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera decir: "vamos, déjame Atleast fingir que soy normal!"

Aunque antes de que la rubia se puede decir mucho de nada, siente una mano en su cabello, mira en la fuente:

"Kairi!" Sora dice, sonando desanime.

"Lo Intente, Sora: su pelo es impresionante." Kairi dice, echar a perder pelo Roxas firma culo loco.

"Vamos, Kairi, mira cabello de Sora, que está más loco que Roxas WAY". Riku dice, acariciando la morena picos locos.

Sora y Roxas se miran en silencio por un momento, antes de que su mirada fuera se ve interrumpido por un hombre alto con un abrigo negro de pie sobre ellos:

"Ahora muchachos, estoy seguro de que está encaprichado con sólo unos a otros una buena apariencia juvenil, pero por favor, refrenarse!" Profesor Marluxia dice, mientras agarra a los dos por la parte de atrás de sus cuellos.

"Ack!" Sora se retuerce.

"¿Qué?" Roxas tartamudea.

Antes de que los dos compañeros de cuarto dan cuenta de lo que está pasando, Marluxia les iza en sus asientos.

Acariciando sus manos como los adolescentes tenía suciedad en ellos, comienza a hablar con grandilocuencia:

"Clase! Como siempre, empiezo el año con un proyecto". La clase gemidos al unísono con el sonido de un proyecto.

"Hey ahora, esto no es la escuela pública: los proyectos no sólo va a llenar el tiempo que utilizo para leer facebook Vas a aprender algo, además de que va a empezar a pensar en su tarea de lectura primero!". Marluxia mira a su alrededor con deleite, saboreando las miradas confusas de los más jóvenes.

"Usted ve, usted va a hacer una representación de la pérdida." Mira a su alrededor como un par de manos levantar en el aire.

"Tú, hombre de pelo azul que parece que fuma marihuana demasiado". Marluxia apunta a Demyx.

"¿Qué ... ah, eh? Yo no!" Demyx mira a su alrededor, humillado.

"Su pregunta, el pelo azul?" Marluxia dice, recogiendo en sus uñas desinteresadamente.

"Bien, uh ... ¿Y si pensamos en la pérdida es diferente, ya sabes, entre yo y mi pareja, per se." Demyx dice, totalmente tirado con la guardia baja.

"Bueno, yo te sugeriría que usted y su _pareja_ ir a terapia de pareja en ese caso. " Marluxia dice, con una sonrisa, luego mira por la ventana.

"Pero con toda seriedad, que es donde radica el desafío! Usted debe ser capaz de encontrar un terreno común sobre lo que es la pérdida". Termina, y mira hacia Sora y Roxas mesa '.

"Usted ocho, se le divide en cuatro pares, obviamente." Sus ojos de todos ellos.

"Tú y tú" Apunta a Riku y Kairi.

"Tú y tú" Luego señala a Pence y Olette.

"Ustedes dos". Entonces Axel y Hayner.

"Y para nuestros pequeños agapornis ..." burlas Marluxia, dando a Sora una mirada muy extraña. "Puedes trabajar juntos, pero no lo que fuera, ¿eh? Usted podría hacer Firecrotch pobres y Wifebeater celoso." (En referencia a Axel y Hayner)

"¡Señor! No estoy de acuerdo, que fue totalmente fuera de lugar!" Una chica de frente se levanta furioso, desafiante Marluxia!

Avances Marluxia encima, abrigo ondeando dramáticamente: "¿Y perder algo querido no se siente fuera de lugar La vida no es justa, mi pequeña princesa, tal vez si sabía algo de la pérdida como uno de esos chicos que era" fuera de línea con 'os hablaría de otra manera. " Él dice con frialdad, dándole una mirada profunda Roxas.

Marluxia procedió a emparejar con el resto de la clase, a pesar de una tensión misteriosa corrió por el aire. Looks fueron robados en la dirección de Hayner, Axel, Sora y Roxas, tratando de discernir que perdió la mayor cantidad en su vida.

"Hay que darle crédito a rosa de cabeza bicho raro, ciertamente hay gente pensando en pérdida". Hayner, dice, riendo.

"Sí, sí que lo hice. Pero no me gusta ser llamado un _bicho raro_ , Hayner joven ". Marluxia dice, de repente detrás de Hayner.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hayner gritos, patadas su escritorio como él salta del susto!

"W-¿de dónde vienes?" Balbucea Hayner, mirando a Marluxia, abrió mucho los ojos.

Marluxia sonríe: "¿Dónde en realidad?"

Hayner vuelve a Axel, en una pérdida para las palabras: "Así que, uh ... por pérdida, ¿por qué no dispara?" Propotes Axel.

"Amigo, eso es todo lo que ocurre, te lo juro ..." Hayner pone los ojos.

Sora snickers miedo a Hayner, aunque en realidad no recordaba haber visto Marluxia sigilosamente a Hayner así.

"Así que, uh Sora, ¿para qué tienes en mente para el proyecto?" Roxas pide a la morena, que se ve sobre:

"¡Oh! Bueno, yo tenía una idea, pero es un poco estúpido ..." Sora arañazos del cuello, mirando a otro lado.

"No se puede ser tan malo como el mío ..." sonríe Roxas. Sora mira y sonríe.

"A la de tres, Roxas". Sora dice, sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire: "Uno, dos, tres ..."

"Una de las claves!" Sora y Roxas decir al mismo tiempo.

Se miran el uno al otro, parpadeando.

"Jeje, tal vez cuando tocó el pelo, transfirieron pensamientos." Risitas Olette, mirando a Pence de apoyo. Pero, por desgracia, Pence estaba mirando por la ventana.

"Sora, ¿por qué dice usted una llave?" Roxas preguntas.

"Bueno ... con una llave ... se abre una puerta de la clase, ¿no? Pero para encontrar lo nuevo ..." Parece que está en una pérdida para las palabras.

"Pero para encontrar lo nuevo, tienes que dejar lo viejo ... ya veces lo nuevo no es tan bueno como el viejo ..." Roxas se desvanece.

"¡Sí! Y a veces lo nuevo es mejor, pero aún así, has perdido el viejo". Sora termina triunfante, sonriendo de nuevo.

Roxas sonríe de nuevo, antes de Hayner dice, todavía frustrado al ser puesto en ridículo de por Marluxia:

"Maldito seas dos, ¿por qué no acaba de entender y superar con ello?"

Desvanece Roxas sonrisa al instante, y él mira a Hayner, y suspiros, sin decir nada.

Sora mira a Hayner: "Hey no es gracioso, que es la primera vez que lo he visto sonrisa, Hayner Se supone que debemos ser la tabla no imbécil en Inglés!".

En las mesas, Sora palmaditas rodilla Roxas, el parpadeo le dedicó una sonrisa breve, mientras que las atenciones de los demás son evitados.

Mejillas Roxas pinken un poco, y él sonríe levemente hacia atrás, pronunciando las palabras "gracias" a Sora.

Roxas roba un vistazo rápido a Sora, que estaba tratando de dibujar una cruz entre una clave y una espada ... porque al parecer la clave no era una metáfora bastante buena de la pérdida, que tenía que ser violento.

"Hombre, él es un amigo increíble ..." Roxas piensa a sí mismo.

-Me pregunto si le gusta pasar el tiempo conmigo tanto como yo con él ... "Sora pondera, dibujo todavía.

"Espero que siempre seremos amigos. Piensan de forma simultánea.

Un momento, miran más el uno al otro, y una sonrisa, pensando que por razones completamente diferentes ... pero en verdad, eran exactamente el mismo ...

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Clase de Matemáticas**

Sora tragó saliva nerviosamente: Math. Odiaba las matemáticas ... que nunca pensó que era bueno en matemáticas.

Los puestos morena en la puerta, haciendo que Roxas a mirar otra vez: "¿Estás bien?" Dice que se trate.

Sora sonríe: "aww, que le importa, eso es dulce ..." Él piensa a sí mismo. "Nah, sólo chupar en matemáticas ...", admite, avergonzado.

"Oh, no es tan malo. C'mon". Roxas pone los ojos, arrastrando a la morena en la muñeca, provocando una pinkening sutil de las mejillas de Sora.

"Sus nombres?" Un poco Inglés ((Si Inglaterra existía aquí ... que no ... aunque facebook hace ... hmm ..)) voz dice, sonando bastante desinteresado.

"Roxas Contienda". Roxas dice, mirando al hombre de pie junto a la puerta con curiosidad.

"Sora Leonhart." Sora dice, siguiendo la mirada de Roxas para el ojo del hombre.

"Hm. Llegas tarde, tome la fila detrás de Axel y Riku." El hombre dice, ojos verdes cambiantes de la habitación a estudiantes que piensan que él no puede verlo.

Roxas y Sora cambio parece confuso, y luego se apresuran a sus asientos.

"Veo que todos estamos _finalmente_ aquí ... Yo soy profesor Vexen. En esta clase vamos a desentrañar los enigmas de las matemáticas ... Tengo entendido que en _normales_ matemáticas escuelas está sujeta seco y sin brillo, así que para nuestros nuevos estudiantes ... preparado para ser ... **conmocionado** ! " Vexen anuncia pomposamente, y como si por arte de magia, cuando el hombre pronuncia la última palabra de su declaración, las luces se vuelven cegadora y el parpadeo loco, y luego volver a la normalidad.

Sora busca en el temor del pequeño truco impresionante.

"NOW! En mi clase no habrá quejas, ¿entendido?" Vexen se inclina, mirando peligrosamente a los estudiantes.

"Sí, señor". Se oye por toda la clase.

"Bien, bien ... Ustedes encontrarán que la matemática no es más que ecuaciones ... Para encontrar la respuesta, usted debe entender lo que intrínsecamente la pregunta te pida. De lo contrario, perderá un tiempo precioso tratando de escenarios condenados. Te enseñaré cómo discernir preguntas , pero no la propia matemática. Tal me aburre, y no me importa estar aburrido ... "Vexen mira a su alrededor a las caras confusas.

"Sí, la escuela ha cambiado mucho desde su segundo año ..." Él sonríe.

Roxas se inclina a Sora: "El método de enseñanza de este tipo es increíble ..." Él dice en voz baja.

Sora mira, totalmente confundido: "Estoy tan perdida ¿De qué estás hablando abvout Es confuso como el infierno?" Él inexpresiva.

"Oh, yo soy joven Sora?" Vexen dice, caminando, de pie junto a Sora.

"Bueno ... sí." Sora admite, mirando a otro lado.

Por un momento, Sora se siente como si la rabia de un millar de almas perdidas está a punto de pujar por él, pero luego la risa ... risa fría y escalofriante, pero la risa suena sin embargo!

"Su honestidad es admirable, señor Leonhart. No temas, que no van más allá de la esperanza ... probablemente. La mayoría no lo son." Vexen dice, su risa escalofriante.

Mirada jade Vexen se desplaza a la rubia junto a Sora: "Tú, sí ... He oído hablar mucho de su valor matemático de esa escuela vienes ... te ayudará a Sora." Él ordena casualmente.

Roxas sólo asiente con la cabeza, mirando a Sora y encogiéndose de hombros.

Sora silenciosamente agradece cualquier dios que pueden ser: 'bueno, si voy a estar en matemáticas ... Atleast estoy con Roxas para el viaje ... "

Después de Vexen termina la enseñanza de la lección: "La lógica en el infinito,« conjunto de los estudiantes a trabajar en los problemas asignados.

Unos veinte minutos en Sora trata de un obstáculo: "Esta es infinito todo lo medible es simplemente extraño, Roxas ..." Él deja que su cabeza golpeó el escritorio. "Ugh ..." gime, frustrado.

Roxas se ve otra vez: "Oye, no te des por vencido, usted puede hacerlo, Sora." Roxas le anima, una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Sora suspira: "Bueno ... voy a intentarlo de nuevo."

Veinte minutos más tarde, Sora encuentra otro problema, y diez minutos después, otra vez!

Sora deja caer su lápiz sobre la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en su trabajo, suspira y dice con tristeza y en voz baja: "Odio las matemáticas ..."

Roxas mira a su alrededor los ornamentados aula: caoba escritorio con un tablero de mensajes de alerta en la esquina, integrado en los equipos de escritorio, fondos de escritorio elegante, a continuación, volver a Sora.

"Oye, Sora ... Eso no es cierto, ya sabes ..." Roxas dice, en voz baja.

"Lo que no es verdad? ¿He tornillo hasta algo más?" Sora dice en su escritorio.

"No, no, usted puede hacer esto, así que no te des por vencido". Roxas dice, colocando una mano sobre el muslo del otro y la acariciaba.

Sora se ruboriza profundamente, 'tal vez que me sentí un poco _demasiado_ bueno ", admite. Una vez que se siente el calor de su licencia de cara, mira hacia arriba: "Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto, Roxie". Y sonríe, causando Roxas a sonreír de nuevo la sonrisa perfecta.

En unos diez minutos, Roxas tipo fuera los problemas matemáticos de Sora, y justo a tiempo, también! La clase termina y se va para la clase de banda ...

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Clase Band**

"Todos ustedes, a organizarse a través de instrumentos." Instructor Larxene dice lánguidamente, aunque con una agudeza peligroso a sus palabras.

"Creepy". Roxas observa mientras camina a su oficina.

"No hay duda". Sora mira hacia la puerta cerrando rápidamente en la oficina de Larxene.

"Hasta ahora, dos de los tres profesores parecen no quiero hacer esto ... pero son-en realidad-bueno en eso ...", comenta Roxas.

"Sí, ¿verdad raro?" Sora busca trompetas.

«Hola, me sentaré detrás de ti, Roxas". Sora dice, alejándose.

"¿Por qué no al lado?" Roxas preguntas.

"No tocar el instrumento mismo, amigo." Sora se ríe.

"¿En serio? Eso es una mierda". Roxas suspira.

"Jeje, está bien, estamos uno al lado del otro todo el día, después de todo." Sora dice, sonriendo.

Roxas se ve así: "Buen punto". Él simplemente dice mientras camina con los saxofones.

"Muy bien, hecho a sí mismos clasificación? Bien. Métete en tus filas." Larxenes dice, sentado en la silla delante de la banda.

Sora se ve delante de él mientras baraja hacia abajo entre los asientos y en pie: "Oh, hey Kairi!"

Kairi mira hacia atrás: "Hey Sor Sor Veo que hiciste un nuevo amigo, cómo es adorable.". Se ríe.

Sora se sonroja: "H-hey silencio ...!"

Kairi mira a la morena mientras se sienta: "Oh, así que es como _que_ ? "

"¿Cómo qué, Kairi?" Una voz suena detrás de los dos.

Sora mira hacia atrás: "Muy Demyx escucha y toca la guitarra!". Él reprende, como un padre.

"La facilidad de, pequeño, no es nada malo." Demyx ríe, echar a perder cabello de Sora, y se inclina hacia atrás, afinando su guitarra eléctrica.

"Silencio. SILENCIO!" Larxene encaje.

"Quiero que cada uno de ustedes a verme jugar lo más duro escala se puede jugar sin mezclarlo. De izquierda a derecha. Flautas primero!" Bajo su mando, molesto por la charla.

El trago adolescentes: para una mujer joven y bonita, Larxene tenía un temperamento cruel!

En el momento en que había llegado a Riku, que estaba a la izquierda de Roxas, Sora podría decir la rubia, aunque stronghearted, vacilaba bajo la presión.

"Tú, chico rubio." Larxene puntos en Roxas, que se inclinan hacia adentro en su taburete de orquesta con expectación.

Roxas empieza a subir por la escala: en un principio es perfecto, pero entonces ... alguien estornuda en la banda a medida que avanza en la escala! Sus dedos se pulsa la tecla equivocada sólo una vez, y se desató el infierno ...

Sora se encogió a su nuevo amigo al ver una gota de sudor bajar su cuello mientras faultered.

"Eso fue horrible, muchacho. Ven aquí, hay algo mal con su saxofón." Larxene dice, extrañamente tranquilo.

Roxas se acerca, componiendo él mismo ... aunque nada podía prepararnos para lo que Larxene haría.

Ella muy suavemente recoge saxofón Roxas, y que palpita en el suelo con una fuerza aterradora.

Los saltos toda la clase: "Ahora ... Roxas, que era Trate trompeta No meter la pata, ¿no?.".

Ojos azules Roxas son amplios. Él simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

"Y no sentarse en el borde como un idiota! Al lado de la cabeza roja chica hiper". Ella dice que ella le lanza una trompeta.

Sora ve como Roxas lentamente se abre paso hacia él.

"Hombre, Kairi, quiero darle un abrazo ... se ve aplastado". Sora dice en voz baja.

"Aww Sora, si fueras más suave, usted no sería capaz de mantener su forma!" Ella arrulla, y se mueve sobre una silla, para permitir Roxas para sentarse.

Roxas se sienta, mira a nadie, simplemente mirando a su nuevo instrumento.

Sora mira y susurra: "Psst, Roxas ..."

Roxas mira un poco: sus ojos transmiten una profunda miseria ... "no podía ser de esa cosa saxofón, no hay nadie que en banda ..." Sora piensa a sí mismo.

Sora parpadea: Roxas estaba esperando a que él dijera algo!

"Roxas ... que hiciste lo mejor posible, ¿de acuerdo? No fue tu culpa." Sora dice en voz baja, sonriendo sinceramente a la rubia.

Ojos Roxas 'look acuosa por un momento, antes de que Sora sonríe y dice con voz temblorosa muy: "Gracias, Sora ..."

Sora asiente con la cabeza ... "El hombre ... este chico realmente tiene algo de dolor ... Oh Roxas, ¿qué pasó?"

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Clase de arte**

En ese momento, Sora podía ver que Roxas se había recuperado algo de su humillación a manos de Larxene.

"Así que Roxas, mirando hacia adelante con el arte?" Sora le pregunta mientras caminan hacia las grandes puertas, el "arte" palabra escrita en innumerables idiomas en ellas.

"... En realidad, sí." Roxas admite, sonriendo.

"Huh, imagino que ..." Sora dice, sonriendo a Roxas.

"Ahh Roxas, Sora. Así que me alegro de verte de nuevo." Marluxia dice, pareciendo mucho más suave, incluso un poco molesto.

"Tú también, profesor." Roxas dice mientras pasa por allí.

Gallos Marluxia la cabeza como Roxas pasa por ahí, luego mira a Sora. La morena se ríe, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dos amigos se sientan en una de las dos caballetes en la parte posterior. Marluxia camina hacia ellos, con una sonrisa jugó en los labios del hombre de pelo rosa: "He oído que eres bastante el artista consumado, Luchas joven No me decepciones, ahora.". Marluxia camina hacia el frente de la clase, sus zapatos con empresa 'tep'ing ruidosamente sobre el mármol.

"... Es como un tipo diferente!" Sora dice, totalmente confundido.

"Tal vez él es." Roxas dice, realmente teniendo en cuenta que una posibilidad.

"Así que es cierto lo que dijo, Roxie?" Sora mira, ceja levantada.

"Eh, no me lo dices ..." Roxas se encoge de hombros.

"Clase! Quiero que pintar algo que significa mucho ... debería hablar contigo, te excita, te asusta, y todas las emociones imaginables otros!" Comandos de Marluxia, tomando asiento en la parte delantera, mirando el tropiezo de clase en sus pensamientos.

Roxas y Sora revisar simultáneamente:

Sora piensa sobre el tema de su obra por más de un segundo: "Roxas"

Roxas piensa sobre el tema de su obra por más de un segundo: "Sora"

Ellos sonríen el uno al otro, Sora hablando: "¿Entonces qué vas a pintar"

Roxas mira, una mirada nostálgica en la cara: "Ya verás, Sora".

Sora parpadea, confundido. "Pero mientras tanto, ¿cuál es tu plan, Sora?" Roxas se pregunta con curiosidad.

"Bueno, yo no voy a decir a _usted_ , señor-Estoy tan reservado acerca de todos mis talentos increíbles! "snickers Sora.

"Oh, bien ..." Roxas pone los ojos, y comienza a pintar con un propósito.

Sora piensa en ello un poco más: "Creo que ... Voy a pintar ... las personas que significan mucho para mí ..."

"Aww Sora, le blandengue". Roxas arrullos.

"Suenas como Kairi!" Él se ríe.

Roxas ahoga la risa y vuelve al trabajo.

A la cabeza de la clase, Marluxia mira a los dos con curiosidad, pensando ...

"Roxas ... ¿qué vas a pintar? ... Esta tragedia que tan torpemente esconder ... ¿qué es?

**Una hora más tarde**

Roxas pone su pincel fino hacia abajo, y exhala, haciendo un "Wooh" de sonido.

"Lo has hecho?" Sora mira.

"Si. Usted?" Roxas pide.

"Casi ..." Sora toma una mirada cercana a Roxas, a continuación, crea un tono muy particular de azul, y los puntos de su trabajo dos veces, haciendo qué, Roxas no podía ver.

"Está bien, en tres ...", sonríe Roxas, recordando la última vez que se hizo esto.

"Uno ..." Sora tiempos ligeramente 'van a Roxas gusta? ¿No va a estar asustado?

"Dos ..." Roxas desplaza incómodamente 'por favor, Sora, tome esto en serio ... Sé que lo harás "

"¡Tres!" Ambos dicen. Sus pinturas de pivote, y de inmediato una sacudida eléctrica su espectador respectivo.

El lienzo de Sora la escuela estaba en el fondo, debajo de un sol poniente. En el jardín de adelante eran Riku, Kairi, Demyx, Olette, Pence, Hayner, y en frente eran Roxas y Sora, reflejando cada uno de otras posturas, sonriendo alegremente, sus manos alrededor de los hombros del otro.

El lienzo de Roxas era un océano en la distancia, con verdes colinas más arriba. Un árbol viejo, grande sombra de una lápida simple en primer plano. Desde lo lejos que estaba, Sora apenas podía distinguir la escritura:

"Contienda Aerith ..." Dijo en voz baja, y miró hacia arriba a un Roxas ojos llorosos.

"Roxas ...!" Sora dijo, su voz la captura como medio corriendo los tres pies a su amiga rubia.

Sora-


	3. Chapter 3

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Clase de arte**

"Roxas ...!" Sora dijo, su voz la captura como medio corriendo los tres pies a su amiga rubia.

Sora es detenido por las manos de Roxas en sus hombros.

Roxas guarda sus emociones tranquilo cuando habla: "N-no aquí, Sora ... demasiadas duchas vaginales ya que nos mira".

Roxas olfatea, con los ojos cada vez un poco más normal, como cae el alma de Sora:

"Oh ... está bien." Él dice, mirando humillado por su arrebato. Sora se ve afrentado.

Roxas se parece a él, su corazón agrietamiento de su amigo: "No ... no es así, Sora no quiero que la gente piense que eres gay:. Tiene una vida social muy impresionante ... no me dejes arruinar, para ti ". Él dice, su corazón, que muestra a través de sus palabras. Él sonríe amablemente, mirando a Sora.

Sora se sonroja ante la mirada, apartando la mirada tímidamente. "Oh, lo entiendo ... Roxas, ¿he dicho alguna vez que eres increíble?" Él le devuelve la sonrisa.

Esta vez es el turno de Roxas a sonrojarse, él snickers momentáneamente: "Jaja, gracias _Sor Sor_ ".

Sora sonríe: "No hay problema", _Roxie_ ! "

Marluxia destaca: "Roxas, Sora, si ustedes dos se hacen, entonces usted puede entregar su trabajo y regresar a sus dormitorios El sub-director va a dar un anuncio pronto.".

Roxas y Sora asentir con la cabeza y dicen al unísono: "Sí, señor".

Se miran el uno al otro por encima, un silencio incómodo cada vez mayor por un segundo, antes de salir de clase, poniendo raro se ve por todas partes.

Roxas se encoge de ellos al principio, antes de que los avisos Sora, y comienza saludando a la gente, y preguntándoles cómo fue su día.

La rubia se ríe, poniendo los ojos en la naturaleza de espíritu libre de su amigo, completamente disfrutando de la compañía de Sora, ya que caminar a lo largo.

En el otro lado de la clase, Hayner pone los ojos en Olette: "El hombre, que sí necesitan a la mierda y acabar de una vez ..."

Olette sonríe, y pone los ojos: "Hayner, que es de mala educación Roxas se ve tan triste todo el tiempo, y el hecho de que Sora puede traer una sonrisa a su cara es reconfortante!".

"... Tal vez si eres una chica ..." Hayner se queja.

"No, no, mi querido amigo! Lo siento si no estás celoso de su amor." Olette retortas, girando alrededor de su pincel.

"H-hey verla! Te estás poniendo la pintura en mi camisa!" Hayner se queja, mirando a ella.

"Oh, y ellos son los gays." Olette sonríe, y con un golpe rápido, dibuja una raya en el rostro de Hayner.

"Son un bonito azul para su cara bonita, Hayner". Se ríe como un loco.

"... OLETTE!" Hayner grita en cliché-rage.

"Hayner, entiendo la pintura puede ser una experiencia emocional, pero no es necesario ser tan vocal ... o pintar usted mismo. Es por eso que el lienzo es dado." Marluxia dice, acercándose.

Un par de niños a su alrededor reír, Hayner creciendo en silencio ...

'Love? ¿Es eso lo que es? Él piensa a sí mismo.

"... Les Lucky '. Él suspira, mirando a Olette, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Ella se ve confundido, pero le devuelve la sonrisa: "Es posible que desee limpiar que fuera."

Sonríe: "Eh, buen punto, voy a estar de vuelta."

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Roxas y Sora dormitorio**

Roxas entra, y rápidamente se derrumba sobre su cama: "¡Uf qué día estoy agotada!.». Bosteza.

"Hey, si usted toma una siesta, me voy a la ducha, bien?" Sora mira.

Roxas asiente: "Está bien, pero vamos a asegurarnos de-alguien-escucha el anuncio." Bosteza, una vez más, y da la vuelta, ya está empezando a dormir.

Sora pone los ojos y saltos en el baño y cerró la puerta.

Él mismo los ojos en el espejo: "¿Podría realmente caen en _esta_ cara, Roxas? " Se dice a sí mismo, suspirando y moviendo la cabeza.

((Lo sentimos, no chicos escena ducha de vapor, y sin embargo ...))

Sora se mete en la ducha, pensando para sus adentros: «Me pregunto cómo Roxas tomaría yo sea gay ... '

Él suspira, "no está bien, no te oiga en el arte? Hizo parecer que ser gay es algo malo! Él replica a sí mismo.

"Pero aún así ... Él sonríe a mi alrededor ... oh ... su sonrisa es tan dulce ... Roxas ... pero su mamá ... Roxas, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Él grita en su cabeza.

Sora ojos con lágrimas al pensar en el dolor de Roxas: "Roxas, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?" se dice a sí mismo, las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por sus mejillas.

Sora se apoya contra la pared de la ducha, las baldosas de granito suave y cálido al tacto. Golpea la pared, moviendo la cabeza mientras lentamente se calme.

Termina la ducha, saliendo del baño con una toalla. Él mira a Roxas nostalgia.

Roxas se acuesta en la espalda, roncando ligeramente. Se ve increíblemente tranquilo, por una vez ...

"Mamá ...", susurra en su sueño.

Corazón de Sora atrapa en su garganta, da un paso más, su acolchado pies en la alfombra a la ligera.

Tics Roxas cara mientras duerme. Él gruñe: "No ..." El rostro de la rubia comienza a contorsionarse en uno de dolor.

"¡No! Ella es mi ..." que respira con fuerza.

Sora se inclina, una mano poco a poco va a hombro de la rubia.

"... Mi mamá ... no se puede ..." Roxas se desvanece, sus tics corporales.

Sora pone una mano en el hombro de Roxas, él se calma, pero luego airea, su cuerpo retorciéndose en agonía.

Las lágrimas se forman en la esquina de los ojos de Roxas. "Por favor ... no lo hagas!" Roxas grita.

Sora se inclina sobre Roxas, "Roxas ..." Él dice calmingly.

El dormir rubio calma otra vez, diciendo un nombre en voz muy baja: "Sora ..."

Sora sonríe ampliamente, su estómago siendo bombardeados por las mariposas nerviosas. Se inclina hacia abajo, diciendo: "Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, Roxas ..." Y con mucha ternura le besa en la mejilla.

Roxas sonríe en su sueño, "Oh Sora ..." Él dice, su pesadilla a dejarlo.

Sora suspira, pasándose una mano por el cabello húmedo: "lo que una montaña rusa emocional para nosotros dos ..."

Después de unos minutos, Roxas abre los ojos: "Woah, que era una siesta muy raro" Está cortada por Sora se envuelve alrededor de la rubia soñolienta con fuerza.

"Roxas! Lo siento por lo que pasó!" Sora dice desesperadamente: "Tú no tienes que hacer nada conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos apenas ... no hablar el uno al otro ..." Él dice que la última parte en voz baja.

Roxas parpadea "Tú ... tú no quieres ser su amiga, Sora?" Él dice, su hundimiento corazón.

"No ... yo! Pero, si te estoy avergonzando, entonces ... que realmente no debería ser". Sora dice, la liberación de Roxas.

Roxas ojos sora, admirando la morena bronceada y tonificada físico, antes de decir:

"Sora ... usted idiota." Él pone los ojos en Sora, sonriendo.

"W ... ¿qué?" Sora dice, totalmente confundido.

Roxas suspira: "Sora ... lo que digo no se puede repetir, bien confío en ti, así que escucha: mi madre murió hace un año, hay gente que acaba de encontrar su cuerpo en la calle ... sin heridas de bala, ni heridas de arma blanca, sin veneno en su cuerpo ... ella simplemente ... se detuvo ... me he sentido tan triste desde entonces. " Mira a Sora profundamente: "La extraño, Sora La extraño cuando estoy mal todos los días ... Entonces mi papá me dijo que iría a esta escuela, y sólo se puso peor ... que iba a perder. el resto de mi familia, en un sentido ... "Roxas olfatea, mirando a otro lado:" Maldita sea ... "

Sora, se desliza más cerca de Roxas, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de él, acariciando su brazo lejos: "Hey hey, nada de lo que avergonzarse, tienes emociones, no es nada de qué avergonzarse". Deja a su brazo, disfrutando el calor de Roxas en su contra. Finalmente, se quita su brazo, dejando Roxas continuar.

"Entonces ... que te conocí, Sora. Simplemente no dejaría de ser feliz y sonriente ... al principio me molestó". Sora frunce el ceño, herido. "Pero luego me di cuenta que estaba celoso de ti." Sora parpadea, sonríe Roxas y continúa: "Yo estaba celoso de lo feliz que era en la vida, pero tú estabas allí para mí cuando nadie quería ... aunque yo estaba tan triste que me siento que no merezco su amistad. Sora ... pero estoy muy agradecido por ello, también ... Así que no, quiero que seamos amigos ... Sora, necesito tu bondad, ahora más que nunca ". Roxas sonríe, sonrojándose furiosamente.

Sora le devuelve la sonrisa, "Roxas, yo ..." Se calla, mirando profundamente en los ojos del otro azul.

"Sí?" Roxas pide.

"I-" Sora está cortado por el crepitar sistema PA a la vida.

"Los estudiantes:... Este es sub-director habla Saix Como dictado protocolo y la tradición, la bola de bienvenida se llevará a cabo en dos días de antelación, en el salón de baile de fechas no son necesarios, aunque un cliente está obligado en lugar de una fecha como un invitado deben asistir a la escuela: es un evento cerrado al público ". El sistema de sonido se apaga una vez más.

Roxas mira a Sora: "¿Tú?" -pregunta una vez más.

"Yo ... eh ... tengo que vestirme ... yeah!" Sora balbucea, agarrando sus ropas y rápidamente cerró la puerta del baño.

Roxas parpadea, claramente confundido. Se queda mirando la puerta por un momento: "Estaba esperando que dijeras algo más ..." Él dice en voz baja.

Sora interviene, mirando en el espejo: "¿Qué estoy haciendo, es mi amigo, ¿por qué iba yo a decirle que le gusta?" Se pregunta con rabia, aunque en voz baja.

Él cambia rápidamente, frustrado consigo mismo: "Tan estúpido ..."

Sora sale del baño. Roxas levanta la vista de su teléfono: "Te tomó un tiempo Aliviar el mismo, Sor Sor.?" Roxas guiña diabólicamente, sonriendo.

Sora parpadea, sorprendido totalmente tomada por sobre la cara de la rubia de su comportamiento serio desde que se despertó.

"¿Qué? N-no! Yo estaba pensando, eso es todo." Sora dice, ruborizándose como si Roxas le llamó mono.

"Vamos? ¿No puedo estar sucio? Me siento mucho mejor, ahora." Roxas dice, de pie.

"Bueno, y-sí, pero ... ¿por qué te sientes mejor?" Sora pide.

"Debido a que le dice todo lo que me hizo sentir más ... bueno ... que suena estúpido, pero ... seguro con usted, como puedo confiar en ti con todo, ahora. Así que la danza? Voy a tomar Kairi?" Roxas cambia de tema rápidamente.

"No, ella va a ir con Riku. Ella tendrá un mejor momento, entonces, menos de mi estupidez." Sora dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hey, no es estupidez, y el que piense que _es_ estúpido. " Roxas dice rápidamente, la defensa de Sora de su momento lamentando.

"Gracias Roxas, pero realmente deberíamos ir a cenar, ¿eh?" Sora dice, dándose cuenta de que se había sentado en su cama.

"Sí, usted tiene razón." Roxas se extiende una mano a Sora, que él toma, sosteniendo la mano del otro sólo un instante más de lo necesario.

"Wow ... sus manos son suaves ... pero fuerte ..." Roxas piensa simultáneamente con Sora.

«Sosteniendo su mano sentía ... bien ..." Roxas piensa cuando salen a cenar.

**Dos días más tarde ...**

Roxas estaba nervioso, por decir lo menos. Sólo había una persona a la que le gustaría ir con el balón, pero no podía pedir!

... Sobre todo desde que fueron dormitando en su cama con un esmoquin, a través de él.

Roxas mira a Sora, poniendo los ojos, luego parpadea como susurros Sora: "Roxas ... mmf ..." Y los turnos en contra de su cama.

'... Espera ... no cambiar ... lo que acaba de moler en contra de su cama? Roxas aparta la mirada, sonrojándose profundamente.

Sora se da la vuelta, a fondo las arrugas de la chaqueta: "Ah ..." Murmura una vez más.

"Te juro que si él está teniendo un sueño sucio por mí ... yo debería ... como ... hacer con él." Roxas piensa a sí en su pensamiento más bien sucio.

Sora resopla, despertando en posición de sentado: "HOLY FUCK". Él jadea.

Roxas se ríe: "Usted Sor bien,?"

Sora asiente despacio ... "Si ... eso fue ... raro ..."

"Como curioso como yo, que tengo que ir." Roxas señala.

"... Sí, vamos." Sora salta a sus pies, mirando como si acaba de tener un pleno en sesión tientas con sus mejores ropas.

"... Sora ..." suspiros Roxas, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" Él le pregunta, mirando a sí mismo: "Ah."

Roxas niega con la cabeza, caminando, enderezando la chaqueta y el pelo: "Eres muy afortunado habitación conmigo, Sora ...", dice, disfrutando de tocar Sora. Por Roxas, su amistad con Sora había vuelto bastante cerca ... y rápidamente.

Lo mismo podría ser el mismo para, Sora, también: que estaba nervioso al verse alrededor de Roxas, pero me encantó cada poco de ella ... le hacía sentir especial ... que Roxas le hizo sentir tan especial. Se sonrojó ligeramente mientras Roxas fijó la ropa y el pelo, el olor a colonia de Roxas Sora saludo amablemente.

Roxas respira en forma sutil, el olor del cabello de Sora le recordaba de sentir los fuertes, pero amar brazos alrededor de él como él se despertó hace unos días. Sonrió ... Sora le importaba ... su amigo en primer lugar, nunca.

"Bueno, vamos a ir." Roxas dice, abriendo la puerta a Sora, quien cabriolas a través de: "Vamos a hacer esto, C HOUSE!" , grita antes de una mancha rubia se encuentra con él, tropezando sin esperanza.

Roxas se quedó allí, y grita: "¿Estás bien?" Como un adolescente de pelo negro le hizo eco poco después por el pasillo.

La rubia que se había encontrado con Sora se puso de pie: "Lo siento mucho que no te-lo veo no es excusa, lo siento-woah ...!"

Roxas estaba abierta, como la rubia se volvió hacia él. Era como mirarse en un espejo: "¿Qué ... demonios ..." Dicen simultáneamente.

"Ventus, hombre! Vamos a llegar tarde, decir que lo sientes y empezar a moverse, hombre!" El adolescente de pelo negro dice, correr hacia arriba.

Era el turno de Sora debe confundirse: ". Santo infierno" Él dice, mirando a un remix de pelo negro de sí mismo.

"Me gustaría ser el primero en decir ... estoy viendo doble?" Hayner dice, mirando totalmente confundido.

"Amigo, bienvenido a mi mundo!" Los cuatro dicen a la vez, luego se miran con recelo.

"Erm ... así como la diversión como es esto, debemos empezar a moverse." El adolescente de pelo negro dice.

"Van bien, lo siento de nuevo, hombre." Ventus dice, mirando a Sora, avergonzado.

"Eres Van nombre?" Roxas pregunta, confundido.

"Nah. Vantias. Usted?" Van pide.

"Roxas. El hombre golpeó a su amigo sólo es Sora." Roxas se extiende una mano a Sora, ayudándole para arriba, y abajo acariciando su pelaje,-otra vez-.

"Cool, cool. Estoy Vantias, como he dicho, y esto es Ventus. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho." Van dice casualmente.

"Muchachos, voy a recordarle Saix Es en esta esfera, es mejor tirar el culo." Hayners dice, sonriendo mientras camina por, dando a los cuatro un vistazo.

Todos asienten y comienzan a caminar hacia la pelota, Van y Sora en el frente, y Roxas y Ventus en la parte posterior.

"Entonces, ¿cómo sucede esto, exactamente?" Roxas dice, mirando a Ventus.

Ventus parece un poco tímida, como él: "No lo sé, de verdad ... a lo mejor somos gemelos y simplemente no lo sé". Él ofrece.

"Tal vez si ese es el caso, puede leer los pensamientos del otro!" Sora sonríe, mirando a los dos.

Roxas sonríe suavemente en Sora. Ventus coge esto, y se inclina a decir "Así es Sora ... uh ... tu novio?"

Roxas se sonroja un millón de tonos de rojo, antes de balbucear: "¡N-no somos amigos."

Ventus asiente: "Ah." Parece convencido. "Van y yo hemos sido amigos desde siempre, siempre es bueno tener un amigo que está ahí cuando realmente lo necesita."

Roxas sonríe con nostalgia, robar un vistazo a Sora riendo: "Sí que lo es.".

Ventus sonríe: "¿Seguro que no te cae bien?" Habla en voz baja.

"¡Hey! ¿No es un poco pronto para que usted pueda estar cuestionando mi sexualidad? Por Dios, ser como los niños de mi clase y darle un día o dos!" Roxas sonríe.

Ventus se ríe: "Touche mi nuevo amigo, sino que _son_ las mismas clases ... "

Roxas parpadea: "Espera, ¿qué?"

Ventus asiente: "Sí, acabas de ser muy absorto en su nueva amistad, supongo."

Roxas aparta la mirada, avergonzado: "Lo siento 'combate que ..."

Ventus: ".. Nah, está bien No hay daño, no hay falta"

Los dos se miran a Van y Sora, que se reían y en el chat:

"Así que totalmente mayales, gritando por ayuda, y finalmente le digo que la piscina era lo suficientemente profundo que podía tocar el fondo!" Vanitas, dice, riendo abiertamente.

"Oh hombre, no-que-historia!" Ventus se queja, sonrojándose. "Normalmente, las piscinas son más profundas, y caí en!"

"Tienes suerte de que estamos aquí, Ven, o yo lo haría una escena". Sora sonríe amenazante, causando Vanitas a reír aún más.

"Bueno, nos vemos chicos. Estamos en la habitación 305, así que nos deje caer una línea, ¿eh?" Sora dice adiós al Ven y Roxas también, sonriendo a Ventus en particular.

"Los buenos". Sora dice sonriendo.

"Los estudiantes de Atención Bienvenidos al Baile de Bienvenida en la Academia de las Islas del Destino" para el joven y talentoso ". Xigbar exclama, ahogando a todos por un momento. Todas las miradas se dirigen a él.

"Es habitual que las parejas a tomar el primer baile, por lo que cualquier pareja que desean para un suicidio social poco puede aumentar". Xigbar sonríe.

Larxene intensifica: "Vamos, muchachos No tengas pensamientos frente a su Gals!".

"Es increíble que puedan proyectar sus voces como eso." Sora comentarios, impresionado.

"Oye, Sora, Roxas! Tengo una gran idea!" Sonríe Riku, subir, Kairi celebración de su codo.

"Oh no ..." tragos Roxas.

"Ustedes dos deberían subir, ver lo sorprendido que usted puede conseguir la multitud." Riku sonrisas profundas.

"Estás loco, Riku". Roxas inexpresiva.

"... Genius!" Sora exclama: "¡Estoy tan JUEGO Roxas PLEEEEEEEEASE." Sora pide.

"Fiiine ... pero esto fue totalmente su idea." Roxas miradas.

"¿No fue ¡Era él!" Sora Riku apunta a donde _estaba_ . Aunque Riku y Kairi estaban ya en la pista de baile.

"Entonces, ¿quién se hace cargo?" Roxas dice, después de un silencio.

"Uh ... hmm ... Rock Paper Scissors, lo mejor de tres."

La primera ronda del ganador: Sora.

La segunda ronda del ganador: Roxas.

La tercera ronda del ganador: Sora.

"Supongo que asuman el liderazgo, entonces!" Sora dice, sonriendo.

"Hey you sonar feliz de hacerme a la chica." Roxas dice, haciendo un mohín.

"Vamos, así que nos llevó más tiempo en el baño: girl" Sora dice.

"Ese es el razonamiento terrible, Sora." Roxas inexpresiva.

"Yep! Pero es todo lo que tengo ahora es que mi _fecha adorable_ ! Vamos a bailar ". Sora exclama, arrastrándolo hacia la pista de baile, agarrándolo por la cadera y el hombro, sosteniéndolo cerca.

Sora y Roxas estaban a punto de altura de los ojos, así que no había forma de escapar uno del otro es mal mirada lujuriosa oculto.

Bailaron finamente, gritos y vítores provenientes de la multitud, antes de que un suspiro se oyó.

Roxas y Sora rompió su guerra mirada para ver Ventus y Vanitas realmente va en ello, mover pulpo danza y todo.

"Roxas! Estamos siendo uno subió. Llévelo a un nivel superior, el hombre". Sora exclama, dando vueltas Roxas Salida:

"¡Guau!" Roxas exclama como lo ha puesto en un baño.

"Hey, si estamos haciendo esto, entonces tomo conducir!" Roxas comandos, poniendo sus manos firmemente en la cintura y el hombro de Sora, haciendo que se sonrojara profundamente.

Roxas los lleva en un paso rápido, y comienza a conseguir más complejo, con sus movimientos, girando Sora en un flip por encima de su brazo, y luego una subida por encima de su cabeza.

La multitud estaba gritando y los adolescentes pueden oír cacarear Xaldin: "Lo que ha llegado a este mundo!" A medida que aplaudió y se rió con ganas.

Aunque la canción cambió, y lo mismo ocurrió con el estado de ánimo, estaba de nuevo a una canción romántica, causando que los dos se sonrojan una vez más.

"Hey Sora, gracias por convencerme para hacer esto. Es muy divertido!" Roxas admite con una sonrisa.

"No hay problema, me lo estoy pasando de maravilla!" Sora sonríe.

"Aww esta canción es tan dulce ..." Roxas dice, riendo.

Sora se pone serio: "Así que tú eres, Roxie ..." Sonríe con sinceridad.

Roxas se ruboriza profundamente: "Yo ... eh ... gracias-" Roxas es cortada por un par de labios suaves contra él.

Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Sora, que se funde en un abrazo.

El beso dura lo que parece una eternidad, y cuando se rompen, difícilmente puede mirar el uno al otro por la vergüenza.

"Nunca os conocí si se sentía así, Roxas ... Pero tenía que hacerlo." Sora dice en voz baja.

"Estoy muy contento de haberlo hecho, Sora". Roxas sonríe ampliamente a Sora, quien le devuelve la sonrisa igual de feliz.

"Nunca pienso que he sido tan feliz en mucho tiempo, Sora ... gracias ..." Se inclina y lo besó de nuevo.

Esta vez los aplausos son evidentes para el ahora más que amigos.

"Oh, muchachos! Conseguir una habitación, ¿sí?" Hayner grita, ríe Pence y Olette fuera de sus asnos.

"Ellos tienen un, hombre! ¡No los envíe allí!" Demyx grita, lobo silbando.

"Oh, Dios Sor, todo el mundo nos mira ..." Roxas dice, mirando a su alrededor, avergonzada.

"Sí, pero se están animando a nosotros, no te diste cuenta?" Sora dice, sonriendo.

**En el escenario de salón**

Saix resopla, enfurecido: "Esos dos están arruinando la atmósfera de esta danza."

"Venid luego, sub-director, no puedes dejar que los niños sean niños por un tiempo más largo?" Una voz profunda suena detrás del hombre de pelo azul.

"Director! ¿A qué se debe este honor?" Saix balbucea, conmocionó a Xemnas 'presencia.

"Yo podía oír los gritos de mi oficina, me decidí a ver lo que todo el alboroto. Y sólo esta Kids? Están impresionados con demasiada facilidad."

"¿Qué bichos raros ..." Larxene se burla: ". Sólo son idiotas calientes"

"Estoy en desacuerdo, Larxene. Mira cómo se ven el uno al otro." Marluxia dice, señalando a las miradas amorosas Roxas y Sora se da entre ellos.

"Haha! Ustedes son extraños, mirando de reojo a un par de chicos que sólo chupaban cara en nuestra pista de baile." Xigbar ríe, camina fuera del escenario para conseguir una bebida.

"Sin embargo, sin embargo ... no creo que todos los niños estaba animando." Xaldin dice en serio.

Xemnas asiente: "Tienes razón, profesor ... echar un vistazo."

Xemnas movimientos a un grupo de estudiantes de tercer miradas lascivas furiosamente a Roxas y Sora.

**Cerca de allí, en Hayner, Pence y Olette**

"DUDE. ¿Se acaba de besar en serio?" Hayner inexpresiva.

"Hayner no seas tan idiota, te veía venir". Olette pone los ojos.

"Sí, pero no aquí!" Hayner protestas.

"¿Qué eres, miedo a ese tipo de cosas?" Pence pide.

"¡No!" Hayner dice con enojo.

"Demuéstralo". Retortas peniques.

Hayner suspira, refunfuñando para sí mismo.

"Axel, ven aquí!" Hayner llama a la pelirroja ardiente.

"Sup?" Él dice casualmente.

Hayner aprieta los puños nerviosamente, luego Axel besos en plena!

Chokes Olette en su bebida, y deja caer su Pence.

"NO WAY!" Olette tartamudea.

"WOW. Te di forma muy poco crédito! Hayner ¡Lo siento!" Pence ríe.

Axel se ve totalmente confundida: "Así que uh ... ¿por qué haces eso?"

Hayner se encoge de hombros: "Tuve que demostrar que no era un homófobo".

Axel pretende ser ofendido: "Soy tan sólo un manwhore a ti!" Él películas fuera su más ligero, bajo la iluminación del rostro Hayner.

"Voy a encender esa cara de niño bonito en el fuego, ya sé!" Axel continúa su farsa.

"Hey hey hey!" Hayner un paso atrás.

"Ahhh es broma, no te metas 'em, ahora." Axel sonríe.

"Sólo ... no me utilice como argumento ender demasiado, pero he aprendido de memoria?" Él se ríe.

"Sí, sí, no muchas personas preguntan si soy un homófobo, así que no te preocupes." Hayner Leers atrás a sus amigos, que buscan distancia con nerviosismo.

**Volver a Roxas y Sora**

"Creo que acabamos de difundir un lavado imparable de homosexuales." Roxas inexpresiva.

Sora se ríe: "No lo sé, creo que Hayner sólo estaba tratando de demostrar algo, no es así!"

"Así que usted piensa!" Roxas responde: "Hey, tal vez deberíamos ir, estamos un poco acaparando el centro de atención."

"Sí, usted tiene razón, Roxie. Vamos." Él envuelve su brazo alrededor de Roxas, caminando fuera de la pista de baile.

La gente aplaude y silba lobo para los dos amigos, ya que caminar por, a lo largo del camino que pasa Ventus y Vanitas.

Ventus sonríe: "Buen trabajo, Rox, totalmente sabían lo hiciste a propósito!"

Vanitas se ríe: "Ah manera de reunir algunas pelotas, Sora!"

Parpadea Sora: "¿El qué?"

Roxas se sonroja: "Que me gustas ..."

Sora sonrisas, rubor también. "Hombre, somos perdedores tales".

Roxas asiente con la cabeza: "Por supuesto."


	4. Chapter 4

**Academia para Jóvenes y Estudiantes Dotados: Sora y Roxas Islas del Destino Room**

Roxas abrió la puerta rápidamente, dejando a Sora antes de él, haciendo que la morena que sonreír y decir con voz femenina:

"¡Oh, qué caballero ..." El risitas, y se inclina hacia Roxas, el adelantamiento silencio ellos.

"Así que ... eso fue muy ballsy de nosotros ..." Roxas sonríe a Sora.

"Aww esa sonrisa ... eres adorable!" Sora se desmaya, abrazando con fuerza Roxas.

"H-hey!" Roxas se sonroja furiosamente, mirando a otro lado como Sora acaricia con él, poco a poco lo empujaba hacia la cama de Roxas.

"Así que ... cuando Roxas ambientes conmigo, ¿te alegras?" Sora le pregunta, mirando a Roxas, ya que ahora acostado _en_ la rubia.

"Bueno ..." Roxas sonríe, viendo Sora impacientarse.

"Yo estaba encantado de estar con un hablador curtida, piel de ante. ¿Quién sabía que me apetece? Usted?" Roxas dice, una mano a la deriva detrás de Sora.

"Bueno para mí, yo era bombeada que tengo que estar con este chico tranquilo, lindo rubio con los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca ..." Sora dice, sonriendo y sonrojándose.

"Hombre, estamos jugos ..." Roxas ríe entre dientes, apretando su mano en la culata de la adolescente sobre él, haciendo que la morena al grito de sorpresa.

"¡Guau! Tú eres juguetón!" Sora sonríe, inclinándose para besar a Roxas una vez más.

Ponen unos instantes en silencio _disfrutando de_ su mutua compañía.

"Hey Sora, por mucho que me encantaría seguir jugando, tenemos una mañana concurso de matemáticas, y si estamos cansados, estamos jodido". Roxas comentarios, pasándose una mano por el pelo loco de Sora.

"¿Quiénes? Que va a hacer muy bien! Es, básicamente, me enseñan matemáticas, después de todo." Sora comentarios.

"PSH, vete a dormir." Roxas pone los ojos, sonriendo.

"Está bien." Sora se sienta, tirando de sus ropas formales apagado mientras seguía sentado en la cama de Roxas.

Roxas relojes, un rubor subiendo a su rostro mientras Sora revela su físico tonificado a su amigo. Las sonrisas morena, y el lúpulo bajo cubiertas de Roxas, acurrucándose a su almohada.

"Lo que el Hey esta es mi cama, pequeña!" Roxas se queja.

"¿Y?" Sora dice soñolienta, mirando a Roxas con grandes ojos azules.

Roxas suspira, y se prepara para la cama, lo que obligó a renunciar a Sora de la almohada: "Dos chicos que duermen en una cama ... ¿podría obtener cualquier más alegre?" Él se ríe.

Sora sonríe: ". ¿Por qué sí, sí que pudo, pero no sabemos cómo estas paredes son delgadas, ¿verdad?"

Roxas parpadea, 'lo sucio de Sora! él piensa. Se sacude un poco de cabello de Sora fuera de la morena cara, dando al hijo un beso rápido, y piensa a sí mismo, "el hombre ... es increíble ... Espero que siempre sea así. '

**Islas del Destino de la Academia para Jóvenes y Estudiantes Dotados: Ventus y Sala Vantias '**

"Eso fue retrasado!" Vanitas dice, irritado más allá del razonamiento.

"¿Qué fue?" Ventus dice, mirando por encima de un momento.

"En primer lugar tienes que ser un idiota total y ejecutar en esos dos chiflados, entonces gay sobre la pista de baile maldito. Hable acerca de la culpabilidad por asociación" Vanitas humos, acechando alrededor de su habitación.

"Así que ser gay es algo malo?" Ventus pregunta, golpeando ligeramente un lápiz para los labios.

"... Bueno, no, pero siguen siendo estudiantes de secundaria, sólo se animó porque pensaron que era una _broma_ , no a los dos hablando en serio! " Vantias replica, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"Y eso nos duele?" Ventus en pie, confundido.

"El chico rubio, Hayner nos vio juntos, va a correr la voz y ahí va toda posibilidad de las personas con vistas a _nosotros_ . "Vanitas dice con ojos espasmos.

"... Tal vez deberían saber". Ventus suspira.

"... ¿Qué?" Vanitas dice, con la voz que indica el peligro de las palabras Ventus '.

"Sí, lo eres ... avergüence de mí, ¿eh?" Ventus pregunta, un poco molesto: "¿Soy la chica fea te escondes?"

Vanitas se vuelve hacia él, mirando de reojo a él con furia: "¿Qué sabes tú Es, básicamente, se enamoró de ese maldito gemelo de su todo!"

"Ugh ... ¿te calmas? Eres muy enojado, más que de costumbre ..." Ventus dice, frustrado.

Vanitas se sienta en su cama, apretando el puño y cerrando con furia. "Voy a ir a dar un paseo. Volveré." Él dice, asalto fuera de su habitación.

((La siguiente sección de Ventus fue escrito para "Tema Ventus." Para un efecto dramático, lo encuentro en youtube, y tomar una escucha))

"Muy bien, estar de vuelta-" Ventus es cortado por el portazo.

Suspira con tristeza: "... Pronto".

Ventus cae sobre la cama, con el rostro en la almohada ...

"Roxas ... Espero que Sora y harás feliz el uno al otro ... tal vez podríamos aprender una lección o dos para ustedes." Ventus dice en voz baja, en la almohada.

Ventus mira a la cama vacante Vanitas ', y olfatea, una lágrima rodando por su rostro. "Van ..." Se dice a sí mismo, y poco a poco se deja andar a un sueño triste.

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: C pasillos House**

"Maldita sea ... Ven cómo se puede defender a esos perdedores? Vanitas piensa a sí mismo mientras se paseaba arriba y abajo por los pasillos largos.

Después de todo, se supone que debemos estar juntos ... se supone que me apoyan. ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Está cayendo para que Roxas Jack Ass? Ese mocoso, con su estúpido _Estoy muy tranquilo y triste_ acto ... Y ambos Ven y Sora se lo comió todo. Él humos al pasar por su habitación, mirando a la puerta contraria, lo que lleva a Sora y Roxas.

Él camina por el piso, continuando con su silencio senderismo: '. Espero que esos dos se tanta mierda cuando la gente se da cuenta de que iban en serio ... entonces tal vez Ven lo pensarán dos veces antes de salir de mí'

Sigue caminando, antes de parpadear, escuchar voces. Ni uno solo de espiar normalmente, Vanitas considera irse, pero su curiosidad supera sus sentidos normales, y se apoya en la puerta ...:

"... No lo entiendo, hombre! ¿En qué estaban pensando?" Una voz familiar dijo.

"¿Me estás diciendo, Sora podría hacer mucho mejor ..." Otra voz responde.

Vanitas hace una pausa, pensando para sí mismo "Ese tío segundo sonaba como Riku! Extraño ... "Y continúa escuchando.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Roxas está totalmente fuera de la liga de Sora. Sora es un simplón, Roxas es artístico y elegante."La primera voz dice.

"... Dios, suenas como una niña". Riku se ríe: "Lo que sea, estamos de acuerdo, entonces?" Él pregunta.

"Si. Vamos a romper 'em up, para salvarlos de la burla que sigue." La primera voz dice, vacilante.

"Sí". Riku responde.

Vanitas sonríe, volviendo a su habitación ...

'Tengo que decirte Ven ... espera ... no puedo ... Él va a decir Roxas. Maldita sea, Ven! ' Maldice en la cabeza al regresar a su habitación, para encontrar dormir Ventus profundamente.

Suspira, y se queda dormido, alegre de ver cómo Riku y el plan de su amigo va a funcionar.

_**A la mañana siguiente ...**_

**"Academia para Jóvenes y Estudiantes Dotados: Sora y Roxas Islas del Destino Room**

Roxas se despertó con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Abre los ojos lentamente, viendo Sora dormía profundamente a su lado. La rubia con mucho cuidado se levanta de la cama, plantando un beso en la mejilla de Sora, que sonríe en su sueño, dándose la vuelta y levantando las sábanas.

Roxas mira el reloj de alarma, que decía 6:30.

"Hm, todavía un tiempo" hasta que comienza la escuela ". Él dice, contento por ese hecho.

Roxas entra en el baño, encender la ducha, tiras hacia abajo y salta pulg

'Hmm hoy va a ser un día increíble ...' Él sonríe para sus adentros.

Levanta la vista por un momento, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose: "Mamá ... todavía te extraño con todo mi corazón, pero no te enojes, sólo soy ... realmente feliz de haber encontrado Sora, ¿de acuerdo?" Él dice que el aire.

Sonríe y casi se puede sentir su voz que decía: " _Yo nunca podría estar enojado contigo, Te amo_ . "

Roxas termina su ducha, y los cambios en su ropa de escuela, tarareando para sí mismo.

Mira a Sora, que aún duerme plácidamente en su cama.

"Es tan adorable ..." Roxas piensa a sí mismo, frotándose el hombro de Sora lentamente mientras duerme.

La rubia se acerca a la cama de Sora, y se sentó, y los textos de su hermano, Nube:

"Hey, te pasa?" Él pregunta, tocando en la pantalla táctil.

Su teléfono vibra: "Si lo que pasa.?"

"No mucho, sólo aburrido." Roxas responde.

"Vi su pequeña actuación de anoche. Eso fue ballsy. Totalmente vio venir." Nube responde. Roxas casi podía oír su risa hermano.

"Sí, sí, lo que sea, no es como lo que importa a los estudiantes, al parecer." Él responde.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, hombre ..." Cloud responde.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Roxas pregunta, un poco preocupado.

"No es nada, sólo un sentimiento Ustedes dos se divierten yo g2g;.. Va a la ducha." Cloud dice.

Roxas mira a Sora, y lanza su teléfono en el dormitorio morena.

"Hey! Sora, despierta. Estoy aburrido". Él dice, riendo.

Sora gemidos, rodando otra vez: "¿Por qué yo ... ¿Eh despertar si estás aburrido?" Él dice, bostezando.

"No lo sé, porque eres increíble empresa? Bueno, eso y si quieres ser remotamente limpio para la escuela, es mejor ducharse, ahora." Roxas sonríe.

Sora gemidos de nuevo: "Damn mañanas ..." Él se queja cuando se sienta arriba, empujando las hojas de distancia.

Ojos Roxas 'deriva hacia abajo: "Woah". Él dice, abriendo los ojos un poco.

"¿Qué?" Sora mira a su visitante por la mañana: "¡Mierda!" Se cubre con una almohada, sonrojándose furiosamente.

Roxas se ríe: "¡Oh hombre, deberías ver tu cara!" Mira a la morena, que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"Hey no es justo! Apuesto a que tenía una totalmente cuando se despertó. Probablemente me hurgando en mi sueño, también!" Se queja.

"Oh vaya ducha, cutie". Roxas pone los ojos, sonriendo.

Sora está, todavía se cubre con una almohada: "Vamos, sólo un Wittle primer beso?" Él se queja inocentemente.

Cara de Roxas va ligeramente rosado, el calor corriendo a la cara: "A-bien". Se inclina, a la que Sora se aprovecha al máximo.

La morena pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Roxas, presionándolo en la cama, y lo besa apasionadamente, la eliminación de la almohada, se muele en contra de la rubia, lo que le hace gemir audiblemente.

"Hey Roxas ..." Él dice con voz entrecortada.

"Sí?" Roxas responde.

"Debemos hacer más ..." Sora dice seductoramente.

Todos Roxas puede manejar es un movimiento de cabeza.

"Pero nope, tengo ducha!" La morena se ríe ampliamente, paseando fuera al baño.

"... Se burlan de ti!" Roxas dice después de un momento para recuperar el aliento.

"Tu culpa!" Sora vuelve a llamar, sin dejar de reír.

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Clase de Matemáticas**

Riku mira a Roxas y Sora, que se sientan de lado a lado cerca, Roxas supuestamente le ayudaba con su tarea, ya que el concurso había terminado.

Él mira a Vexen, que estaba hablando con Axel sobre encender su encendedor en clase.

Riku sonríe misteriosamente. Él está caminando hacia Vexen, él los ojos de su meta: una tarjeta llave maestra de la escuela.

Los paseos de pelo de plata adolescentes más, accidentalmente disparo en el escritorio de Vexen, rápidamente agarra la tarjeta como él llama "sí mismo sobre la mesa del hombre.

"Riku! Ten cuidado, tal vez te puedo enseñar los misterios de las matemáticas, pero sin duda no los misterios de la forma de ver a dónde va. Después de todo, no es lo que me paga." Vexen dice, un poco irritado.

"Lo siento, señor. De todas formas, me vino a preguntar si podía ir a mi habitación y de nuevo? Quiero recoger mi libro de texto para mi próxima clase." Él dice simplemente.

Vexen considera que su propuesta: "¿Has terminado el trabajo asignado?"

"Sí, señor". Riku responde.

Vexen asiente con la cabeza: "Pues sí Sé rápido.".

Axel jura: "?.. Mierda Eso me recuerda, el Profesor Vexen, mente si yo la mía, también Riku sólo me recordó que la mía se fue, me desperté muy tarde y tenía prisa"

Vexen suspira: "Los niños con sangre ... Fina tan olvidadiza, pero no más humo en mi clase." Él dice, espantando al adolescente de pelo rojo.

Riku espera fuera de la clase en silencio, y mira a Axel mientras camina por, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Vamos a hacer esto." Riku dice.

"Para Roxas". Axel sigue.

"Y para Sora." Riku termina.

Ellos asienten y trote hacia Oathkeeper House.

Los dos se ve poca gente en su camino hacia el dormitorio, aunque casi llegas a tener un alto en su camino.

"¡Guau!" Axel dice, deteniéndose a sí mismo de correr hacia la rubia alta en frente de él.

"Maldita sea, juniors. No me atropellado, ahora." La rubia dice.

"¿Eh, usted es amigo de Sora. Y tú eres amigo de Roxas." La rubia dice.

"... Sí, lo somos. ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Riku pregunta, receloso de esta rubia mirando extrañamente familiar.

"No hay ninguna razón real, los dos han estado en _nube_ nueve por un tiempo, son muy populares, ya. " La rubia dice crípticamente.

"Sí, lo son. Bueno, nos vemos!" Axel dice, sonriendo, y caminar por la rubia rápidamente.

"Lo que un tipo raro ..." Riku dice que después de uno o dos minutos habían pasado.

". Sí Lo que sea, esto es, 305." Axel dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Tengo la llave, me dejó." Riku dice, al presionar la tarjeta de acceso al panel de huellas digitales.

El panel parpadea en verde y la puerta se desbloquea audible.

Axel y Riku mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad: una cama era un desastre, mientras que el otro se hizo perfectamente.

"... Oh dios, no lo hicieron." Riku dice, mirando a la cama uno.

"Vamos a hacer esto con. ¿Qué lado es Roxas '?" Axel pide.

Riku raíces alrededor de alguna de sus cosas: "de este lado, el que dormía en".

Asiente Axel, dando un paso hacia delante, saca un par de bragas con volantes, dejándolos salir muy ligeramente.

"Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es asegurarse de que Sora llegue primero". Riku asiente.

"Si ... vamos a obtener el infierno fuera de aquí, sin embargo." Axel dice, sosteniendo la puerta.

Los dos salen rápidamente, asegurándose de que nadie los veía.

Mientras caminan por un pasillo desierto en la parte de atrás edificio principal a clase, discuten el plan.

"Así que recuerda, Axel:. Usted consigue Roxas para quedarse un poco, hacer algo que dejaré Sora llegar en primer lugar, y ver las bragas ..." Riku asiente.

"Así es. Recuerde que es por su propio bien". Axel está de acuerdo.

El abrir y cerrar dos al escuchar un grito silencioso detrás de ellos.

"¿Qué diablos?" Axel se da la vuelta, al ver a una chica estudiante de segundo año, de pelo rubio de pie en silencio, con una mano a la boca.

"¡Mierda! Es hermana menor de Sora!" Riku dice.

"Namine! ¿Cuánto te has enterado?" Riku exige, ocultando su nerviosismo detrás de la ira.

"Yo ... yo ..." tartamudea Ella, claramente aterrorizada.

"Fuera con él, chico." Axel exige.

"... Todo eso." Ella dice, mirando hacia abajo.

Cara de Riku suaviza mientras da un paso adelante, tomando la barbilla de la chica, él la mira a los ojos: "Hey hey, lo siento si te asusté me olvidaba, eres mucho más sensible que su hermano mayor Nada va a pasar.. usted, Namine. Pero tienes que estar tranquilo, por el amor de tu hermano. La escuela hará lo miserable, y Roxas, también. Es mejor si no se quedan juntos. "

Namine parpadea, tratando de decidir si debía creerle o no.

"... Está bien ..." Ella dice, mirando a otro lado. "Me tengo que ir, ahora." Ella dice mientras se aleja con rapidez en la otra dirección.

"Maldita sea, eso estuvo cerca." Riku dice.

"Tenemos que mantener un ojo en ella, se podría tratar de decir la verdad." Axel precauciones.

"Con el tiempo, tampoco queremos creer la verdad ..." Riku dice, suspirando en todo el negocio turbio.

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Clase de Matemáticas**

Pasos de Axel en clase, sosteniendo un libro de texto.

La cabeza de color rojo fuego se acerca a Roxas: "Hey Roxas, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto después de que termine de arte que quiero saber lo que piensas de mi proyecto?". Él pregunta, sonriendo.

Roxas parpadea, mirando fuera del trabajo de Sora: "Uh, seguro ¿Por qué no.?" Él dice, un poco confundido.

"No me mires así: eres el mejor artista de la clase, pero he aprendido de memoria?" Axel se ríe.

Sora se une en: "Él llegó allí, Roxie". Y snickers, sonriendo a Axel.

"Oh bien, lo haré, Axel." Roxas pone los ojos, sonriendo.

"Great! Pal Gracias." Axel Roxas palmaditas en la espalda, antes de caminar hacia su propio escritorio.

"Es por tu propio bien, Roxas ... podrías hacerlo mucho mejor ... 'Axel piensa a sí mismo.

Él mira a través de la clase en la dirección opuesta, torpemente atrapar miradas con un Ventus muy triste mirar.

Él niega con la cabeza-, no todas las personas con Roxas acto rostro deprimido? Yeesh ... "él sonríe, que se remonta a su obra.

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Clase de arte**

Roxas era todavía curiosidad por saber _por qué_ Axel quería que su aprobación en su obra, pero lo atribuyó a la cabeza de color rojo tratando de seguir siendo amigos.

Al final de la clase, Axel subió, Sora diciendo: ". Estaré en la habitación, Roxas No hay prisa, ¿vale?"

Roxas asiente: "Está bien, nos vemos pronto".

La rubia miró como miraba Axel Sora irse, luego se acercó a Roxas, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Roxas y Sora Room**

Sora entró despreocupadamente, hablando consigo mismo alegremente.

"El hombre, hoy ha sido un día tan increíble ...", dice mientras se transforma en su ropa casual.

Mira a la cama aún deshecha Roxas: "Bueno, eso es un poco mi culpa ..." Él frunce el ceño, y se va a la cama ordenada de su amigo.

Sora empieza a alisar las sábanas, metiendo ellos pulg Como se ve en la línea de la cama, estirando las sábanas perfectamente para Roxas, se da cuenta de algo rosa saliendo de los cajones de Roxas.

"Roxas rosa posee algo? Me pregunto qué ..." Se calla mientras saca un par de bragas con volantes.

"¿Qué ... the ..." Sora examina la ropa interior, un trozo cada vez mayor de la curiosidad, el miedo y la tristeza que crece en la garganta.

"No ..." Él dice ... su mente llegar a la conclusión más lógica (para él).

Los clics puerta abierta como Roxas entra: "Lo siento Sora, Axel no paraba de hablar ... tan extraño para él, normalmente es más tranquila-¿Estás bien te ves ... fuera ...?" Roxas dice, caminando hacia adelante a Sora, extendiendo una mano.

Sora paso atrás, su voz shakey: "Dónde ..."

"¿Dónde qué?" Roxas dice, ahora que se trate.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Voz de Sora fisuras, tal como sostiene la ropa interior de encaje delante de él a cierta distancia.

"Eso es simple. No lo hice." Roxas dice, ahora totalmente confundido, y muy preocupado.

"Entonces por qué estaban en el cajón?" Sora exige, cada vez más enojado.

"N-no lo sé! Tal vez alguien los puso allí". Roxas dice desesperadamente, demasiado consciente de la ira de Sora.

"Eso es lo que siempre dicen, Roxas! Entonces, ¿cómo puedo creerte?" Sora dice, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente.

"Porque tú significas el mundo para mí, Sora ... me hiciste sonreír, incluso después de" Roxas se corta con la voz ahogada ahora Sora.

"¡No! ¡No hagas eso! ..." Él dice, con lágrimas cayendo libremente de la morena ojos azules tristes. "Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ...!" Exclama miserablemente.

"¿Qué? Sora, estoy siendo honesto con usted, ¿no creen que yo?" Roxas dice, tristeza revestimiento su voz.

"Yo ... yo ... no puedo Eras demasiado perfecto desde el principio me imagino que era sólo una broma:! Estúpido Sora se jugó como un par de cucharas para una broma barata, ¿eh?" Sora dice, enfurecida y triste increíblemente.

"Pero Sora!" Roxas exclama desesperado por la morena llorando a creerle.

"Sólo tienes que ir! Toma tu mierda puta, también!" Sora exclama lanzando las bragas en la cara de Roxas.

Roxas les llama: "Sora ... por favor ...", dice en voz baja, sus labios temblorosos.

"¡No! ¡No me mientas más!" Sora grita.

Roxas se convierte, olfateando las lágrimas, él crunches una mano alrededor de la tela rosa.

"Sora ... yo ..." Se calla, su cabeza colgaba como salir de su habitación.

Después de que la puerta se cierra, Sora se rompe.

Se derrumba en la cama, llorando profundamente, su almohada manchada oscura con sus lágrimas de tristeza inmensa.

"Roxas ... ¿por qué has hecho esto a mí?" Él grita en su almohada, su cuerpo temblaba de su miseria.

Fuera de la puerta, Roxas se desliza contra la pared hasta el suelo, y abraza sus rodillas, llorando en silencio en el pasillo vacío.

"... Roxas?" Una voz familiar dijo, preocupado.

Roxas mira por un momento; Ventus estaba inclinado sobre él.

"Vete, Ven ... No quiero estar cerca de alguien en este momento ..." Roxas dice miserablemente.

"Lo que pasó, Roxas?" Ventus hace caso omiso de la solicitud de la rubia para estar a solas, y se sienta a su lado.

Roxas mira, conmovido por su gesto comprensivo de lookalike.

"Sora Encontré esto en mi cajón ..." Él sostiene las bragas.

"Nunca supe que le gustaba llevar ropa interior femenina, Rox". Ventus sonríe un poco.

Roxas no ve el humor: "No son míos, y yo no los obtiene de _una chica_ . " Él dice que las dos últimas palabras con desprecio.

"El único que quieren estar con no me lo creo ... me dijo que él jugó como un par de cucharas". Roxas dijo, dejando caer la cabeza entre las rodillas una vez más.

Ventus apoya una mano en la espalda de Roxas, frotándolo consolarla: "Hey hey ... que va a entrar en razón, con el tiempo ... solo tienes que darle un poco de tiempo Estas cosas pasan en las relaciones ...".

Roxas niega con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo: "Por lo general, significa el fin de esa relación cuando uno piensa que el otro es hacer trampa ..."

Ventus no dice nada, miedo de la verdad en las palabras de Roxas. Se quedan en silencio por un rato, Ventus consolando a su amigo el corazón roto.

"Roxas ... Tienes que tener fe en que Sora verá la verdad de una manera u otra. Ahora, por mucho que me quiero quedar, Vanitas quería que le ayudara con nuestro proyecto de Inglés ..." Ventus dice, entristecido de que tiene que dejar .

"... Está bien ... Voy a encontrar Axel, o algo así." Roxas dice, de pie lentamente.

"Suena como un plan, si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, o simplemente escuchar, no dudes en preguntarme, ¿vale?" Ventus dice amablemente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Roxas.

Abrazos Roxas de nuevo con fuerza, "Gracias, Ven ...", dice, la formación de lágrimas una vez más.

Ventus cierra los ojos, dejando que Roxas expulsar a más de su dolor profundo, interno.

Con el tiempo, la rubia triste suelta su lookalike, y sonríe una sonrisa triste, "Nos vemos, Ven ..."

"Eres un tipo increíble, nunca olvides que, Rox". Ventus dice amablemente.

Roxas sonríe un poco más, y se va a las escaleras, a la habitación de Axel.

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Sala de Axel**

Axel esperó nerviosamente en su habitación, preguntándose si en realidad Roxas iría a él como él pensó.

Un golpe en la puerta se escuchó: "Tal vez ese es él ...-se dice a sí mismo.

La pelirroja se abre la puerta para encontrar una adolescente rubia de ojos hinchados que estaban allí: "Hey Axel ... Tienes un minuto?" Él dice, mirando a Axel con tristeza.

"... Por supuesto, estás bien?" Axel dice, preocupado.

"No, yo no ..." suspiros Roxas, a partir de su historia.

Faulters Axel corazón como Roxas le dice lo que pasó, sintiéndose muy culpable por todo el dolor que fue soportado por los dos.

Después de que su historia había terminado, respiraciones en Axel: "Bueno brote, si usted necesita un lugar donde quedarse, por ahora, me dieron una habitación para mí ..." Le hace un gesto a la cama sin usar estaban sentados.

"Realmente no me importa?" Roxas pide.

"Por supuesto que no, somos amigos, ¿verdad? Amigos se ayudan unos a otros." Axel sonríe.

"... De acuerdo. Pero si estoy siendo demasiado de una carga, sólo dilo, voy a ir a otro lugar". Roxas dice, vacilante.

Axel asiente: "Mira Roxas? Eres demasiado bueno para él ... Pero yo ... "La pelirroja piensa a sí mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Academia Islas del Destino 'para Jóvenes y Estudiantes Dotados**

Sora tumbábamos en la cama, las clases iban a comenzar en unas pocas horas, pero no le importaba. Él fue privado de sueño y miserable aún.

"Incluso si lo que Roxas ...", suspira ante el nombre "... está diciendo la verdad, él no se quedaría conmigo ... yo estoy siempre a ese amigo tonto que nadie toma en serio." Sora dice a sí mismo.

Él se da la vuelta, mirando la cama vacía donde Roxas era antes.

"Roxas ... volver, por favor ...", suspira, cerrando los ojos durante unos minutos.

Sora lentamente se abre de nuevo, en silencio, deseando ver a la rubia durmiendo, pero fue en vano. Se pone de pie, todavía con su ropa de la escuela, con el pelo sucio y descuidado.

Se encoge de hombros, decidiendo que va a ir a clase temprano y sale de su habitación.

"Sora?" Una voz dice desde delante de él.

Sora busca: "Roxas ...?" que parpadea, frotándose los ojos.

La rubia niega con la cabeza: "Lo siento, Sora Soy yo, Ventus.». Sonríe un poco: "¿Cómo estás?"

"Me siento morir, Ven." Sora cuelga su cabeza.

"Háblame de ella ... Roxas es realmente miserable, ya sabes." Ventus dice, pasando por encima de Sora.

Sora se encoge de hombros: "No te creo". Él dice simplemente.

"Bueno, si me crees o no, usted podría usar un amigo." Ventus dice, mirando a los ojos de Sora.

Sora detiene por un momento, increíblemente conmovido por las palabras de la rubia.

"Gracias, Ven." Él dice, esbozar una sonrisa pequeña.

"No te preocupes, Sora, antes de que te des cuenta, estarás riendo y pasándolo muy bien con Roxas de nuevo." Ventus dice, sonriendo.

Sora se encoge de hombros: "Yo no sé nada de eso, pero ¿cómo se supone que voy a sentarme a su lado todo el día Siempre nos recogió puntos uno al lado del otro en nuestras clases?".

Ventus frunce el ceño: "¿Eso podría ser un problema, sí ... Supongo que tendrás que ser fuerte, ¿no eres ninguna niña, ¿eh?" Él sonríe.

"¡Cállate! ..." Sora sonríe de nuevo.

"Sí, sí, ahora van ducha y llegar tarde a la clase, o ir a clase, ya!" Demandas Ventus, fingiendo una voz severa.

Sora pone los ojos: "No me importa, y lo último que quiero es un maestro pissy gritarme."

"Espera aquí un segundo, voy a Van y podemos caminar a la escuela." Ventus dice. Sora asiente con la cabeza, esperando en la puerta.

Después de un minuto o dos pasos que buscan un perturbado Vanitas, seguido por Ventus.

Vanitas mira a Sora: "Te ves como la mierda."

"Gracias Gee.». Sora dice con voz monótona.

Ventus frunce el ceño: "Van, no seas malo".

Vanitas pone los ojos, y no dice nada.

Ventus se inclina, diciendo en voz baja a Sora: ". Tú sigue fuerte, está bien Tú y Roxas son gente muy buena, y nada debe cambiar eso" Él envuelve un brazo alrededor de Sora, palmeándole el hombro hasta ahora.

Sora asiente con la cabeza, mirando a Ventus 'todo a cara similar a Roxas ...

Cuando Sora mira hacia otro lado, frunce el ceño Ventus: "Espero que esos dos no hacer ninguna locura ...-Se dice a sí mismo, profundamente preocupado por tanto Roxas y Sora.

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Sala de Axel**

Roxas no durmió la noche anterior. Podría haber sido de su mente, siempre pensando en que podría haberlo enmarcado de esta manera, o por qué Sora no le creería ... podría incluso ha sido el hecho de que Axel roncaba como un animal.

Como lluvia de Axel, Roxas salió, la decisión de ir a su habitación y conseguir sus cosas, con la esperanza caro que Sora no estaba allí.

"Lo he hecho bastante daño ..." Se dice a sí mismo mientras camina por el pasillo que le solía ver todos los días.

"No sé, usted _podría_ siempre matarlo ". Hayner sonríe mientras camina además de Roxas.

"Hayner? ¿Se Sora salir de la clase, ya?" Roxas se pregunta, saltándose las bromas.

"Hola a ti también. Sí, se fue con Ventus y Vanitas. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hablar con él?" Hayner pregunta, sonriendo.

"No ... He hecho suficiente daño para toda la vida, yo sólo quería conseguir mis libros de texto y otras cosas." Roxas dice claramente.

"Ah". Hayner dice, y sigue Roxas a su habitación.

Roxas abrir la puerta, mirando la cama de Sora.

"Parece que no dormía, tampoco." Hayner dice, mirando a Roxas.

"¿Eh?" Roxas dice, confundido en cuanto a cómo Hayner sabía que estaba con falta de sueño.

"Hay grandes bolsas bajo los ojos de las viejas llevar, hombre." Hayner se ríe.

Roxas niega con la cabeza: "Todavía no lo entiendo ... ¿por qué no me creen?" Dice más para sí mismo.

Jovialidad Hayner poco a poco se desvanece a medida que ve Roxas se sentase en su vieja cama, mirando al suelo. Frunce el ceño, preguntándose a sí mismo cuando esta _mierda dramático_ iba a terminar. Hayner lentamente se sienta al lado de Roxas, que no parece darse cuenta.

"Así que. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?" Hayner pide.

"Creo que voy a ir a clase, a ver si me golpea. Si no es así, entonces no hay esperanza". Roxas dice, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo.

"No seas estúpido, ese chico te adora, hombre. Está aplastado porque piensa esto en otro momento cuando la gente está jodiendo con él." Hayner dice, mirando por encima.

Roxas se ve otra vez: "¿Quién iba a meterse con Sora?"

Hayner pone los ojos, ignorando la pregunta: "Mire, usted no puede simplemente sentarse alrededor abatido para siempre Si lo quieren de vuelta, vas a tener que luchar por él.".

Roxas parpadea: "Sí, tienes razón ... Pero no sé si puedo, sin embargo, todavía duele ... mucho ...". Él golpea su puño contra su corazón.

"Vamos, tenemos que ir a clase." Hayner dice, de pie.

Roxas se destaca también, sin dejar de mirar impío infeliz.

Hayner frunce el ceño, y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Roxas, abrazándolo: "Vamos ... no puedes mirar miserable para siempre."

Roxas parpadea, un nudo en la garganta desde el amable gesto inesperado de Hayner. Después de un momento, se abraza a la espalda, sin decir nada.

Los dos salen de la habitación Sora y Roxas, en la que están inmediatamente interceptado por Axel.

"Roxas! ¿De dónde has huido a? Tenemos que ir a clase." Axel dice, evitando mirar a Hayner muy confundido y un poco molesto.

Axel Roxas arrastra lejos: "W-¿qué Huh?" Él cierra los ojos con Hayner, pronunciando la palabra perdón.

Hayner fuerza una sonrisa, y se va a clase, solo.

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Clase de Inglés**

Sora se sienta pronto, mirando el proyecto terminado entre su escritorio y Roxas.

Unos minutos más tarde, Roxas llega con Axel. La pelirroja se toma su asiento. Roxas se detiene, mirando a Sora mientras está de espaldas.

Las respiraciones rubias profundamente y toma su asiento junto a Sora en silencio.

Sora cierra el puño debajo de la mesa, de Roxas enviado recordándole muy dolorosamente de lo estúpido que sentía, y lo herida que estaba.

"Sora ... debemos entregar el proyecto." Roxas dice en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Yo lo haré ... no quiero que engañando y diciendo que lo hiciste por ti mismo." Sora dice con dureza.

Jadeos Roxas en voz baja, y asiente con la cabeza, mirando a su escritorio.

Sora se acerca a la mesa de Marluxia, sorprendida por cómo sonaba grosero, lo frío y sin corazón que era.

"Aquí, señor." Sora dice: "Roxas y lo terminé ayer, pero es debido hoy".

"Estoy al tanto. Muy bien, señor Leonheart, usted puede tomar su asiento una vez más." Marluxia dice, mirando a Sora con curiosidad.

Sora se encuentra una vez más, aunque no antes de Roxas Sora ni puedo decir nada, el resto de la clase llega.

Hayner se sienta en frente de Roxas, sonriendo momentáneamente a la rubia.

Kairi se sienta junto a Sora, tratando de hablar con él, aunque sin éxito. Evidentemente, Sora no estaba de humor para hablar, junto con Roxas.

**Tres días más tarde ...**

Axel había ido aislando Roxas, y el rubio lo sabía ... él simplemente no le importaba.

Quería estar con una persona, y esa persona al parecer no confiaba en él, ni quiero tener nada que ver con él.

"Si no puedo estar con Sora, puedo también dejar Axel me asfixian. Roxas piensa a sí mismo, garabateando en su libro de texto de matemáticas.

Axel estaba hablando a su lado, aunque Roxas realmente no estaba prestando toda la pelirroja que mucha atención.

Roxas levanta la vista hacia la puerta cuando un golpe se oye. Axel asiente con la cabeza: "Yo lo haré." Y zancadas hasta la puerta, abriéndola para mostrar Riku.

Roxas piensa a sí mismo, confundido: "¿Eh ... yo no sabía Riku y Axel fueron amigos.

Riku propuestas de Axel para hablar con él fuera de la sala. Axel asiente con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia fuera.

Roxas niega con la cabeza ... "Tal vez debería dejar esta escuela. ¿Qué hay aquí para mí, de todos modos?"

Fuera de la puerta, Riku le molestó claramente:

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Se suponía que ellos rompen, no tome Roxas como su esposa y encerrarlo en su habitación como un acosador espeluznante!" Riku exclama en voz baja.

Axel se burla: "¿Qué estás hablando me estoy asegurando de que no le gusta, fuera de sí mismo ... o lo que sea!"

Riku se ríe: "Bullshit bastardo espeluznante ..." Se vuelve bruscamente, alejándose.

Axel no frunce el ceño, la compra de cualquiera de Riku _tonterías_ .

**Islas del Destino de la Academia para Jóvenes y Estudiantes Dotados: Sala de Sora**

Kairi estaba recostado en la cama de Roxas, para gran irritación de Sora. Mantuvo esa cosa bien hecha por Roxas!

"Así que Sora? Aún siendo todo tranquilo y basura?" Kairi le pregunta, mirando a la adolescente hosco.

Sora mira a sí mismo, su ropa casual casi desprovisto de color.

"Usted me dice." Él dice rotundamente.

"Bueno, si me lo preguntas, te has ido cabrito escena, o peor, **emo** ". Kairi burla, riéndose.

"Bueno, tal vez tengo algo que estar deprimido, Kairi. Ya sabes, todo me enamoró perdidamente de él y él me trata como si fuera una broma vida?" Sora se rompe.

Kairi parpadea, convirtiéndose en calma: "Yo ... Todavía no creo que era él, Sora."

"¿Quién más puede entrar en nuestras habitaciones, pero somos? Es una cosa de huella digital." Sora suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Los maestros pueden." Kairi se encogió de hombros.

"... Kairi esa es la cosa más estúpida que he oído desde que Riku trató de explicar a mí el pelo de plata en una de diecisiete años es común. ¿Por qué los maestros Roxas marco? Son tan aburrido, por no mencionar el hecho de que Roxas es un Un estudiante de derecho. " Sora inexpresiva.

Kairi se burla: "Bueno, me excusa para tratar de averiguar lo que pasó." Ella dice, irriated.

Ella niega con la cabeza: "Lo siento, Sora ... así que ... ¿cómo la clase?"

"Terrible. Estamos atrapados junto a la otra. A veces pienso que él está mirando a mí, como si quiere hablar ... pero estoy viendo cosas. Stupid Sora y así sucesivamente." Sora mira a Kairi.

"Sora no eres estúpido, así que deja de llamar a ti mismo. Ahora bien, si sólo vas a sentar aquí odiarte, me voy a ir a buscar a Riku y hacer algo divertido". Kairi dice con severidad, de pie.

Sora se encoge de hombros: "Nos vemos".

Kairi harrumphs: "Mmm Bye, Sora!".

Sora se sienta en silencio por un tiempo, realmente no pensar en nada, sólo estar.

Poco a poco se levanta, y camina hacia el edificio principal.

"Sora!" Una voz llama luz detrás de él.

Se da la vuelta, su hermana pequeña de pie allí. No sonríe, y su tono es plano: "Hey, Namine".

"Sora ... ¿Qué le has hecho a ti mismo? ¿Dónde está el color? ¿Dónde está la sonrisa ..." Namine dice con tristeza.

Corazón de Sora grietas en la preocupación de su hermana, pero él guarda a sí mismo extrañamente compuesta: ". Roxas lo quitó"

"Roxas? El chico rubio?" Namine pide.

"Sí, se abalanzó hacia los lados y hacia arriba para el cabello, los ojos azules ..." Sora calla, mirando a otro lado.

"Él es lindo." Namine dice, ruborizándose ligeramente.

"Sí, él es ..." Sora dice, sonriendo con cariño en la memoria. Aunque la morena coge a sí mismo sonriendo, y se detiene.

"¿Eh?" Namine dice, confundido por el comentario de su hermano.

"Bueno, yo ... eh ... eh ... Roxas y yo, ver que estábamos ..." Sora se desvanece, riendo débilmente.

"Gay?" Namine sonríe con picardía.

Sora sorbos: "Sí ..."

Snickers Namine: "¡Lo sabía!" Sora pone los ojos en su hermana, que se formaliza una vez más. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Él engañó ..." Sora dice, mirando a otro lado.

"No ... Sora ... no lo hizo." Namine dice con severidad-.

"Todo el mundo dice eso, creo que esto, y creen que eso." Sora dice con amargura.

"Yo sé que él no lo hizo, Sora. Sólo ... dame algo de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerde, usted tiene amigos y familiares". Namine dice.

"Sí, lo hace, Sora." Pasos sonido detrás de Sora, lo que le hace mirar hacia atrás y ver Ventus, sonriendo amablemente.

"Gracias, Ven." Sora dice.

Hombro Ventus palmaditas Sora mientras camina por, para presentarse a Naminé.

"Hola, soy Ventus, un amigo de Sora." Él dice, extendiendo una mano a Naminé.

Namine extiende su mano delgada, sacudiendo Ventus ': "Estoy Namine, la hermana de Sora."

"Bueno, yo puedo ver eso! Sois gente greathearted". Ventus sonrisas, provocando Namine a ruborizarse.

Ventus vuelve a Sora: "Todavía colgado ahí dentro?"

"No lo sé, todo se mueve tan rápido, Ven ..." Sora admite.

"Tal vez eso significa que las cosas van a mejorar pronto, también." Ventus ofrece.

"Tal vez." Sora dice, y mira a los dos: "Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación y ... uh hacer la tarea, o algo así."

Sora se aleja rápidamente, dejando preocupado y confundido Ventus y Namine, de pie allí.

"Eso no es bueno." Ventus dice.

"Sí, él realmente debe estar abajo si él está haciendo su tarea". Namine está de acuerdo.

Ventus ahoga la risa, y luego se pone serio: "No he visto en Roxas para siempre, me pregunto cómo le va ..." Él se pregunta en voz alta.

"Vayan a ver, tengo que ir a hablar con mi profesor de ciencias". Namine dice.

"Adiós, Namine". Ventus olas.

"Nos vemos, Ventus". Ondas Namine espalda.

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Sala de Axel**

Axel miró a Roxas, que estaba tranquilamente trabajando en su trabajo de matemáticas. El bit de cabeza roja labio 'tengo que deje de estar tan cerca de Sora, pero aparte de eso, Riku y yo no especificó nada .. ¿y si ...'

La pelirroja se detiene en sus pensamientos eyeing Roxas más cerca: "¿y si ... él estaba conmigo? A nadie le importa, ¿verdad?

Axel se pone de pie, causando Roxas para mirar por encima momentáneamente. El pyro parado ahí por un minuto más o menos, terriblemente conflicto sobre lo que va a hacer ...

"Roxas ..." Axel dice, mirando hacia él.

Roxas se ve de nuevo: "¿Sí?"

Axel no dice nada más, y se inclina hacia abajo, besando a Roxas.

La rubia se tira hacia atrás, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

"Axel ... um ..." que comienza.

Ojos de Axel van de ancho: 'Oh, mierda ... ¿qué debo hacer?'

"Roxas, lo siento ...!" Axel dice.

"... Si." Roxas dice, un poco molesto.

Medio Axel se queda sin su propia habitación, sin saber _donde_ va.

Roxas se limpia la boca apagado, más molesto, ahora.

"¿Qué demonios? Era bastante raro, ahora esto? Maldita sea, Axel ..." Roxas se queja, sacando su teléfono, mensajes de texto a su hermano.

"Nube, amigo, Axel sólo me besó 0.o" Él golpea la pantalla de su pericia.

Momentos más tarde, Cloud responde: "WTF hombre que lo vi y ese chico de cabello plateado corriendo a su manera de nuevo al dormitorio de la tarde ...!"

Roxas parpadea: "Eso es muy extraño ... ¿Qué estaban haciendo en sus dormitorios en la mitad del día Ugh ... Voy a tomar una siesta ...?"

Axel se paseaba por los pasillos de su dormitorio, con un crecimiento cada vez más preocupado, murmurando para sí mismo:

"¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué lo hago? Maldita sea, yo iba a ser su amigo ... pero es tan ... Roxas ..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Salas Principales**

Habían pasado unos días desde que se había encontrado con Namine Sora, y ahora estaba seguro que nunca de que tenía que decir la verdad. Pero no había ...

"Axel?" Namine dice, confundido en cuanto a lo que la pelirroja estaba haciendo caminar a esta hora. Normalmente era una de las pocas que vagan por los pasillos por la noche.

"Oh, Namine, hey ..." Axel dice, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

"Usted parece perturbado, algo malo?" Namine pregunta, preocupado por el adolescente peculiar.

"Sí, metí la pata a lo grande." Axel dice ... él mira hacia otro lado: "Creo que acaba de terminar una amistad."

"Si una amistad fue siempre vale nada, entonces va a sobrevivir ..." Namine dice, con una sonrisa de luz en la cara.

"No lo sé ... Yo hice algo _realmente_ estúpido ... "Axel dice.

"Bueno, ¿qué hiciste?" Namine pregunta muy curiosa.

"Me dio un beso ... um ... eh ... Roxas". Axel aparta la mirada, avergonzado.

Namine dice nada durante un rato, contemplando claramente sus palabras con cuidado.

"Bueno camino por recorrer, estúpido". Ella dice rotundamente.

Axel mira: "Wow Se supone que debes ser incluso mejor que Sora ..." Él dice, irritado.

"Tomando un tono conmigo? Podrías haber arruinado mi oportunidad de ser feliz hermano, imbécil! No me importa lo que usted o Riku no, yo voy a decir a Sora _y_ Roxas la verdad. " Ella dice que con el hierro en su voz, y las tormentas de descanso.

"No, Namine!" Axel llama después de ella, pero no hace nada para detenerla.

Axel se desploma la cabeza: "Maldita sea ... realmente jodido ..."

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Casa D**

Cloud estaba encorvado sobre su tarea, ni siquiera trabajando en ello nunca más, el dilema de su hermano nublando sus pensamientos. ((Pun totalmente destinado))

"Ya sabes ... sólo porque usted está desplomó a trabajar como el trono de porcelana como después de un partido, no quiere decir que nadie cree que su trabajo ..." Un adolescente de pelo plateado dijo detrás de la rubia.

"Muy divertido, Zexion ... estoy distraído justo, es todo." Cloud dice, poniendo los ojos.

Zexion se sienta en su cama, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, dando a los adolescentes góticos más bien una mirada real.

"No digo, oh una rubia". Él burlas, sonriendo.

"Usted sabe que mi hermano pequeño, ¿no? Roxas?" Nube pide.

"Bueno, sí, todo el mundo vio a su pantalla con el chico Leonheart en el baile. Incluido yo mismo." Zexion dice, desinteresada ya.

"Bueno, verás, tuvieron una pequeña pelea, parece Roxas era infiel." Nube explica a lo mejor de su conocimiento.

"Así que estás saliendo?" Zexion le pregunta, su voz todavía monótona.

"No ... pero no tenían los sentimientos, obviamente." Nube continúa.

"Obviamente". Zexion interviene, sonriendo.

"Anywho, Roxas dice que no lo hizo, que el único que quiere es estar con Sora, no una chica." Cloud dice, orgulloso de la devoción de su hermano pequeño.

"Pero por lo que me dice Roxas, Sora no le creyó, pensando Roxas pensaba en él como un chico estúpido que jugaba por diversión Roxas". Nube se encoge de hombros, confundido en cuanto a _por qué_ Sora podría pensar tal cosa.

"Lo que un chico extraño ..." Zexion dice, desconcertado. "Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? Como claramente que usted ha estado pensando en ello." Zexion le pregunta con pereza.

"Bueno ... mi principal plan es ir a buscar a ese chico Axel, exigir algunas respuestas, espero que él dice que no, una patada en el culo, y luego obtener las respuestas que quiero." Cloud dice.

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué quieres saber?" Zexion le pregunta.

"Bueno ... yo quiero saber quien estableció Roxas, y por qué ... y creo que ese chico Axel y Riku sé ... Tal vez debería llevarlo también." Nube reflexiona, sonriendo ante la idea de defender a Roxas, de tal forma única.

"Sé que _sólo_ la joven para que usted consiga, Cloud ... "Zexion ríe despacio, de pie y caminando.

**"Academia para Jóvenes y Estudiantes Dotados: Vanitas y Ventus 'Islas del Destino Room**

Tanto Ventus y Vantias estaban trabajando en la tarea cuando un golpe se escuchó en la puerta.

Vanitas ni siquiera se inmutó, sino que en realidad no importa. Él estaba ocupado con las matemáticas!

Ventus pie, pasándose una mano por el pelo, abre la puerta: "Hola ..." Él dice que el desconocido bastante alto.

"Oye, tú eres amigo de mi hermano, ¿verdad? Roxas?" La rubia le pregunta.

"Si. ¿Y usted es?" Ventus pregunta sospechosa.

"El hermano mayor de Cloud. Roxas. ¿Puedo entrar? Si un profesor me vio en otro dormitorio, yo estaría muerto". Nube ríe.

Ventus asiente con la cabeza, lo que permite Nube pulg

Nube se convierte en Vanitas: "¡Ah, el hombre del momento tengo que pedir un favor, Vanitas.». Sonríe nube.

"¿Eh?" Vanitas detiene su tarea, mirando a la nube de manera crítica.

"Mira, de lo que Roxas me dice, tú y él no son precisamente los mejores amigos. Pero también he oído que no eres uno de alejarse de una pelea." Cloud dice claramente.

Vanitas mira a Ventus, sonriendo. "Bueno, sí, eso es cierto. ¿Por qué iba yo a pelear por Roxas, ¿no?"

Ventus frunce el ceño al nerviosismo Vanitas 'sobre Roxas robando él, pero permanece en silencio.

"Porque, si Roxas y Sora son felices para siempre aftering por todo su cuarto, mi hermanito nunca iría tras Ventus. Pues bien, no como lo haría para empezar. Sin ánimo de ofender, por supuesto." Nube mira a Ventus en tono de disculpa, aunque el menor sólo se encoge de hombros.

Vanitas considera que la propuesta de la nube: "¿Con quién estabas buscando para luchar y por qué?"

"Riku y Axel. Quiero saber que enmarca Roxas". Cloud dice.

" _Si_ él se enmarcó ". Vanitas dice enfáticamente.

"No hay caso en que, de Van. Los dos estaban locamente, perro cachorro en el amor, tan dulce que te vomitar tipo de cosas."Ventus señala.

Vanitas se encoge de hombros: "Bueno voy a ayudar.".

Ventus mira su teléfono: "Oh, me tengo que ir, voy a estar de vuelta pronto tratar de razonar con ellos primero, Cloud.".

Nube asiente: "Ya veremos ..."

Ventus sale, casi empalmando cabezas con Roxas.

"¡Guau!" Ventus dice, chillando a un alto.

"Hey. Sora en su habitación?" Roxas dice en voz baja.

Ventus niega con la cabeza: "No, yo le inducidas a salir con Kairi Así que ... ¿estás seguro de esto.?" Ventus pregunta con tristeza.

"Sí ... me duele demasiado para estar aquí ... y después del incidente Axel, sólo puedo confiar en usted y Sora Sora ... pero no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo ..." Roxas niega con la cabeza, suspirando.

Ventus suspiró, mirando muy triste: "Te voy a extrañar mucho, Rox ... eres como un hermano para mí ..."

Roxas sonríe con tristeza: "Yo también te extraño ... Ahora, por favor, tenga cuidado mientras empaco ..."

Ventus asiente con la cabeza, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Roxas y anunciando que se abra la puerta.

Roxas pasos en su habitación, en silencio recogiendo sus cosas en la maleta, mirando a Ventus, que fue diligentemente buscando arriba y abajo del pasillo.

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Kairi y Sala de Olette**

Kairi y Sora estaban sentados en la cama, trabajando en silencio cuando un golpe sonó apresurado a su puerta.

Huffs Olette: "El hombre que estaba a punto de hacer mi ensayo Inglés ..." Ella abre la puerta. "Oh, hola. Yo no creo que hayamos conocido".

"No, yo no lo creo. Sora está aquí, ¿verdad?" Namine dijo desde la puerta.

"Namine?" Sora asoma otra vez. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Si un profesor te pilla en nuestro dormitorio, estás jodido ... Olette, la dejó en, rápido." Él dice, preocupada.

"Namine, ¿qué tiene que romper las reglas de este tipo?" Kairi dice, pensando valentía Namine era increíblemente adorable.

"Sora, necesito hablar contigo ... es importante." Namine dice, determinado por su hermano para escucharla.

"Está bien ... es privada?" Sora le pregunta con voz monótona todavía.

"No, yo confío Kairi, y Olette Es una buena chica, ¿no?" Namine pide.

Kairi asiente con la cabeza: "Es la mejor Diga lo que usted necesita!".

"Está bien ..." respire profundamente en Namine: "Axel y Riku me van a perseguir por decirte esto, pero ..." Namine mira a su hermano.

"Sora ... Roxas no perder el tiempo con una chica ..." Namine dice simplemente.

"Todo el mundo dice eso, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?" Sora suspira, aún sin creerlo.

"No, yo sé lo que pasó, Sora." Namine dice con hierro en su voz tranquila. "Axel y Riku estaban preocupados de que usted y Roxas se molestaban por estar juntos, así que hicieron un plan para acabar con ..." Namine calla, pensando.

"Pero nunca dijimos que estábamos ... um ... novios ..." Sora dice la última parte torpemente.

"Sora, no tenía por qué, todo el mundo vio lo mucho que se preocupaba por dos entre sí, y todavía no lo hacen. No ser uno con el otro está matando a usted y él." Kairi dice, sonriendo, aunque suena triste en la última parte.

"Sí ... De todas formas, no sé _cómo_ se metió en su habitación, pero que sembró las bragas en aparador de Roxas, por lo que lo vería. El resto es historia ". Namine termina, convirtiéndose en silencio.

Sora parece que poco a poco le creyó: "H-¿Cómo aprendiste esto?"

"Me atrapó hablar de ello ... Ellos se aseguraron de que no diría nada." Namine dice en voz baja.

Parpadea Sora: "Se te ha amenazado?"

Namine: "No ... pero dejó en claro que era lo mejor ... yo les creí Sora, lo siento mucho ... Soy una hermana horrible ...". Namine olfatea, avergonzada de sí misma.

Sora niega con la cabeza: "Namine, eres una chica increíble, y estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hermana ... Gracias por decirme esto ..." Sora abraza a su hermana, que lo abraza de nuevo, sin decir nada, pero sonríe.

Sora deja que su hermana va, y se pone: "Tengo que ir a hablar con Roxas-" parpadea Sora, su teléfono vibra para indicar una llamada telefónica. Coge el teléfono:

"¿Hola?" Él dice, curiosidad por saber quién le llamaba en un momento como este.

"Es Sora Ventus:.! Roxas deja la academia Si usted se preocupa por él, me vas a recibirla a la estación de tren" Ventus dice, preocupada.

"A-Bien, he oído toda la historia de Namine, estoy en mi camino, le detenga lo más que se pueda, Ven!" Sora bolsillos de su teléfono.

"Me tengo que ir, Roxas se va a la escuela ... Ya está en la estación de tren!" Sora dice, entró en pánico.

Olette coge su teléfono, llamando Pence y Hayner, diciéndoles que vienen, así como Sora se agote.

Kairi empieza a textos Riku, y luego se detiene: "Riku ... ¿por qué has hecho esto ...?" Ella dice con tristeza.

"Vamos, Kairi! Tenemos que ir, Naminé, se llega, también!" Olette dice rápidamente.

Las dos chicas se asienten y comienzan a la estación de tren.

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: C House salas**

Axel estaba muy preocupada, no podía encontrar Roxas! Riku estaba caminando a su lado, tratando de calmarlo.

"Hey! Axel, Riku! Tenemos algunas preguntas para usted." Una voz reclama airadamente por detrás de la cabeza roja.

Axel se da la vuelta, al ver a un hombre alto y Vanitas cojinete superior rubia abajo en los dos.

"Hey, es ese chico de antes, Riku ..." murmura Axel.

"Sí, soy yo. Cloud Strife. Hermano mayor de Roxas. Usted tiene algunas preguntas para responder. Tanto de ti". Nube exige.

"Oh, mierda". Riku dice, preocupado. "Escucha, no lo entiendo, lo hizo por su propio bien, te lo juro!" Riku explica rápidamente.

"Déjalo! Mi hermano afligido por lo que es gracias a Sora imbéciles. Sora es tu amigo, Riku, ¿por qué hacer esto?" Cloud dice con enojo.

Riku mira: "Yo ... yo ... yo quería salvarlo de suicidio social!"

"Y obligarlo a _verdadero_ suicidio? Wow, eres inteligente ". Vanitas burla.

Axel se burla: "No tenemos pruebas!"

"Estoy cansado de esta charla, tú me pidió ayuda, Nube, así que aquí está!" Vanitas cobra Axel, saltando y pateando plaza Axel en la mandíbula.

Axel cae de nuevo, saboreando una copiosa cantidad de sangre en su boca. "Tú, pequeño psicópata!" Él gruñe a Vanitas.

Nube niega con la cabeza, mirando a Riku: "¿Vas a pelear?"

Riku parpadea: "No lo sé ..."

"Entonces quédate fuera de mi camino!" Nube exige.

Axel mira a Riku, irritado: "¡Estamos en esto juntos Dame una mano aquí!"

Riku gemidos, obligado por su palabra, y agarra Vanitas por el cuello, le rodillazos en el estomago.

Vanitas 'recibe el viento derribó fuera de él, gimiendo.

Ruedas nube alrededor, golpeando una pierna en el brazo de Riku, Riku aunque se recupera rápidamente, y da un puñetazo en el estómago nube.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí!" Hayner demandas, furioso.

"Estos cabrones establecer Roxas para arriba!" Cloud dice, sosteniendo su estómago.

"Sí, y Roxas se va a la escuela, ahora mismo! Dejar de luchar y ayudar a todos a detenerlo! Todos ustedes!" Hayner grita.

La mirada de cuatro en la otra. Poco a poco fueron aumentando, la adrenalina salir de sus sistemas.

No dicen nada, y seguir el Hayner muy molesto.

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: La estación de tren**

Sora estaba en buena forma, no había duda de eso, pero estaba gravemente empujándose para llegar a la estación de pulmones ardían por el agotamiento de su carrera todo lo alto de la estación de tren.

Sora patinó hasta detenerse una vez que estaba en la plataforma, a Roxas muy confundidos buscando mirándolo otra vez.

"Oye, Sora ..." Roxas dice, mirando a otro lado con torpeza.

Jadeos Sora en bocanadas de aire: "Roxas ... yo ... creo ... usted!" Él balbucea a cabo, casi incoherente.

"¿Qué hiciste ... ¿eh?" Roxas se ve confundido.

Sora levanta un dedo mientras se calma la respiración: "Te creo". Sora dice en voz baja.

"... ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?" Roxas mantiene la guardia alta, aunque ahora _actuando_ al margen, en lugar de ser distante.

"Namine oído Axel y Riku hablando de lo que hicieron ... Te enmarcado, Roxas ... y yo lo creí. Soy un idiota ..." Sora ve aways, completa y absolutamente avergonzado de sí mismo.

Roxas se queda allí por un momento, luego deja caer su maleta, y abraza a Sora con fuerza contra él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sora.

Sora parpadea, totalmente sorprendido por las acciones de la rubia. Él luego, lentamente, sonrisas, abrazos y Roxas espalda.

"Roxas, por favor, por favor, por favor no te vayas ..." Sora dice en el hombro de Roxas, lloriqueando.

Roxas levanta la cabeza:. "Yo era tan miserable sin ti alrededor, Sora ... siempre hecho mis días muy felices ... pero cuando no me lo creo ... se me rompió el corazón Como cursi que parezca, realmente lo hice. ... Pensé que podía salir de mi mamá que pasa contigo ... pero cuando me hizo salir ... Yo sólo lloraba y lloraba ... "

Sora ahoga las lágrimas por un momento después: "Yo siempre pensé que eras el único que me tome en serio ... pero cuando pensé que había engañado ... Sólo pensé que usted estaba haciendo una broma fuera de mí, como hace todo el mundo ..."

Los dos se suelte uno al otro, mirándose a los ojos del otro.

"Así que ... no te vas?" Sora pide tímidamente.

Roxas niega con la cabeza: "No ... Estar lejos de ti apesta demasiado."

Sora agarra la mano de Roxas, sosteniéndola suavemente entre las suyas: "Oh Roxas ..." Los rubores morena mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Roxas, y lo besa.

Roxas parpadea, sorprendido, pero envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la espalda baja de Sora y lo besó profundamente.

Los dos lentamente por separado, aunque el beso es seguida poco después por los aplausos y vítores.

Roxas caprichos una ceja, mirando por encima: "¿Qué demonios ...?" Sora sigue su mirada para ver a casi todos sus amigos allí de pie, vitoreando por ellos.

En total, hubo Hayner, Olette, Pence, Riku, Kairi, Axel, Demyx, Ventus, Vanitas, Namine, Nube, Zexion y de todas las , Kairi y Naminé era todo ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras Demyx y el lobo Hayner silbó. Nube sonrió, acariciando Zexion en la espalda, lo que le obligó a mostrar un poco más de emoción.

"Supongo ... todos ellos les importó ..." Roxas dice, una lágrima cayendo por su rostro.

"Aww, te blandengue". Sora arrullos, apretando la mano de Roxas.

Los estudiantes silencioso como un hombre de pelo azul avances a través de la multitud, de pie, una sonrisa se dibujó en su frío rostro.

"Bueno, bueno ... bastante la escena en la que dos han causado ..." Saix dice con frialdad. "Por no hablar de que una pelea se inició, y dos cargos de los estudiantes que están en los dormitorios equivocadas".

Saix mira a su alrededor: "Cloud Strife, Luchas Roxas, Sora Leonhart, Namine Leonhart ..." Mira a su alrededor, señalando a Axel y Riku: ".. Ustedes dos, así Ven conmigo"

Los alumnos que se fijen en los seis recogió en silencio mientras siguen Saix de ida y vuelta a su oficina.

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Fuera de la oficina de Saix**

Roxas se desplomó en su asiento junto a una vacía, mirando a Axel y Riku. Riku se veía avergonzado, pero Axel estaba claramente en el borde de un aneurisma.

Namine estaba en otro lado, mirando nervioso más allá de la comparación.

"Roxas. Tú eres el siguiente". Sora dice en voz baja mientras se va.

Roxas asiente con la cabeza, dando a Sora un rápido beso en la mejilla mientras pasa por ahí, haciendo que la morena y la sonrisa tímidamente.

"Tome asiento". Saix dice mientras Roxas ojos.

"Dígame, señor Contienda. ¿Fue por la invención de que su pequeña escapada dejando funcionó tan bien?" Saix pregunta, sonriendo.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ... Las cosas son diferentes ahora." Roxas dice.

"Realmente ahora? ¿Y qué ha cambiado?" Saix se inclina, claramente divertido.

"Bueno, es algo personal ..." Roxas dice en voz baja.

"Personal? ¿Qué me importa? Gracias a sus travesuras, junto con el señor Leonheart, las reglas se rompieron varias escuelas sin pensarlo dos veces. Es mejor que haya una buena explicación maldito". Saix dice con enojo.

"Bueno ... Sora y yo estamos cerca, verás ... erm ... y Riku y Axel pensó que sería mejor para nosotros no estar tan cerca ..." Roxas ríe nerviosamente.

"Sigue con eso, tengo que hablar con los demás." Saix dijo, echándose hacia atrás en su silla.

"Y le pusieron ropa interior chica saliendo de mi tocador, para hacer Sora creo que estaba jugando con una chica ... No puedo creer lo que estoy explicando esto a un maestro ... Así que Sora me echaron ... y los dos estábamos bastante infeliz hasta ahora, porque Namine me dijo la verdad ... "Roxas termina.

"Ya veo. Dile a tu hermana a entrar, ahora." Saix dice.

Roxas asiente con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia fuera, e informar a Naminé de su muerte inminente.

Roxas mira a Axel: "¿Por qué lo hiciste ... Se atornilla todo para arriba ..."

Axel no levanta la vista, simplemente niega con la cabeza.

Sora suspira: "Roxas ... deberíamos escucharlo, atleast".

Roxas se ve otra vez: "Pero ... él me dio un beso ..."

Sora parpadea, y le dispara a su mirada sobre Axel, dice rotundamente: "¿Qué?"

Axel: Bueno, yo estoy muerto.

Roxas: Vas a estar bien, Sora es un oso de peluche, de verdad.

Sora: VOY matarlo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Academia Islas del Destino 'para la Unión de Jóvenes y Dotado: Office Saix de**

Saix se inclinó hacia por encima de su escritorio en su silla, mirando de reojo a Namine.

"¿Qué lo que hiciste fue un flagrante desprecio por políticas de la escuela y un peligro a a ti mismo. Es da asco me a pensar un estudiante de honor se pondría así neciamente ..." Saix dice con enojo.

Namine permanece en silencio para alguna vez: "Bueno ... yo ..." Ella comienza, sólo para ser cortar off por Saix.

"¿Qué?" Él exige.

"Yo quería para ayudar a mi hermano ... Él era tan triste ... I se sintió mal, and ... quería a, bueno, ayuda." Namine dice con sencillez, mirando hacia arriba en la director sub-.

"¿Qué una razón ridículo! Usted espera que me a creer esto? Es mucho más más probable se le han colado sesión para cavort con un poco de muchacho más viejo." Saix replica agudamente.

Mandíbula Namine cae por momentáneamente: "Yo nunca haría tal un cosa ... ¿Cómo usted se atreve, sub-director!" Ella dice con enojo.

"How I atreves? Usted está fuera de la raya, Leonheart Namine!" Saix en pie, slaming su mano dentro de su escritorio-.

Saix camina en torno a, inclinándose hacia hacia abajo muy cerca: "Voy a ver a él que usted nunca ve los pasillos del esta academia _alguna vez_ otra vez, girl little ... "Él amenaza en voz baja.

"Eso no es justo! Usted está opinando sólo estar estúpido!" Namine exige, gritando en su rostro.

"Out de mi oficina. La presente se le suspendido durante dos semanas y detuvieron a a tu habitación." Comandos de Saix, grandemente irritado.

Namine no dice nada; ella simplemente se levanta y se camina hacia fuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Sora mira por encima de: "Namine ...?" Él le pregunta hestitantly,, obviamente, de escuchar la gritos.

"Él me suspendido ..." Namine dice en voz baja.

Sora mira a su, de manera increíble irritado: "Lo que el infierno ¿Para qué?!" Se pregunta.

"Por ayudarme usted, y Roxas ... I soy lo siento, Sora." Namine dice, mirando de distancia.

"Namine ... no te ser lo siento, alright? Lo has hecho una gran cosa, usted me trajo el persona primera vez que he tenido alguna vez una crush en la espalda de a mí ..." Sora exprime mano Roxas ', la boca de la rubia girando para arriba levemente en un tímido sonrisa.

"Pero ... Sora, yo ..." Namine dice, mirando hacia abajo, su pelo que cubre sus los ojos.

Sora se destaca, en silencio abrazando a su hermana, que hugs de vuelta a la ligera: "usted ¡Gracias, Sora ..." Ella dice, su partimiento de voz.

Sora la deja ir, sonriendo amablemente: "?. Namine, voy a venir visita de, está bien Es lo menos que que pueda hacer por te está ayudando Roxas y me sale de vuelta together"

Namine niega con la cabeza: "No, usted sólo voy a obtener en problemas".

Sora se queda resoluto: "Yo estoy viniendo si de que deseas me a o no, Nami." Él pokes ella nariz, la sonriendo con satisfacción.

Namine sonríe "Oh alright ..." Ella dimite, rodando sus los ojos.

"Ahora ir! Los muchachos se grandes necesitan que hablar". De Sora comandos, los que fingen ser autoritativa.

"Big? Hehe, I pensar de Cloud usted consiguió dos beat en ese departamento, Sora." She mociones a la Blonde tall se desplomó en su asiento al otro lado de a partir de ellos. Grins nube que estaba a Namine, quien Snickers y camina off rápidamente.

Snickers Roxas: "Alguien tiene un agolpamiento!" Él toma el pelo a su hermano.

"Oh cállate, ella está acaba de recordándonos a todos de cómo es pequeño ustedes dos, squirts que eres." Grins Nube de menos unas Roxas haciendo un mohín.

"Yo no soy-ese-a corto, yo yo?" Roxas mira a su alrededor busca de apoyo.

Sora se eleva a la ocasión: "! Por supuesto que no Usted eres perfecto a mí!" Él dice con excesiva efusión, su la cara de una sombra del color de rosa la luz.

"Oh blegh, consiga un sala en la que dos." Hayner pone los ojos en, fingiendo estar ganado en total hacia fuera.

Grins de Sora impíamente, "? Hayner Celoso, Ven aquí, I voy a dar una big ol 'beso!" Él se burla.

"Yo más bien no-ser había matado a por Roxas, gracias." Él sonríe a sabiendas, en Roxas, quien mira hacia otro lado avergonzado.

"Aww mi Roxie le importa para mí!" De Sora swoons, que abrazan Roxas extremadamente apretadamente.

"Ack! I no puedo ... aliento ... Sora!" Él corta su respiración hacia fuera.

"Vas a vive, usted eres más que too cute a no abrazar a!" Sora arrulla.

«No creo que voy a ser tan lindo si me aplaste ...!" Roxas jadeos.

"Bueno, tendré que ver sobre _que_ no lo haremos, Roxie? " Snickers Sora, finalmente dejar ir.

Roxas toma una respiración profunda, como la puerta se abre Saix: "Voy a hablar con Cloud Strife, ahora." Él dice con frialdad.

Nube de pie, su rostro no mostró nerviosismo o miedo. "Muy bien, vamos a hablar, Sub-Director." Él dice condescendiente.

"Buena suerte". Sora y Roxas decir al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cierra.

En la oficina, Saix se sienta una vez más: "¿Qué estabas haciendo en C Casa?"

"Descubrir la verdad que pertenece a la depresión extrema de mi hermano." Cloud dice inteligentemente.

"Ah, sí? ¿No fue él ya deprimido cuando llegó a la escuela?" Saix levanta una ceja azul.

"Él era, pero tal era un escenario diferente. Cuando llegó, estaba deprimido, porque estaba de luto. Luego, cuando me preocupé por él, era evidente que no estaba solo duelo, pero el corazón roto después." Nube continúa con su dicción vocabulario rara vez se utiliza intensiva.

"Duelo de qué, exactamente?" Saix preguntas.

"Eso es un poco personal, ¿no es así?" Retortas nube.

"Bueno, o me dices o me hojear su expediente, y ver lo que tiene licencia para mope alrededor." Saix dice simplemente.

Nube suspira: ". Hmph Nuestra madre murió un año antes de que llegáramos, Roxas se llevó el más duro, él era el más cercano a nuestra madre entre él y yo"

Saix remains compuso: "Veo a pesar de que todavía se rompió las reglas escolares. _y_ comenzó una pelea con los estudiantes Riku y Axel. "

"Lo hice. ¿Y?" Nube encoge de hombros.

"¿No tienen respeto por las reglas de nuestra escuela?" Saix exige airadamente.

"En realidad no, no." Smirks nube.

"Usted engreído cachorro! Dos semanas detención a su habitación." Saix frases con severidad.

"Oh maldito, sin clases. Shucks". Se burla de la nube.

"¿Tengo que llamar a seguridad para _ver_ a tu habitación? " Saix suspira.

"Oh, no, no, no será que no te fluster. Nos vemos, _Saix_ ". Cloud dice lentamente mientras pasos fuera.

Saix sonríe amargamente ante la idea de cerrar de golpe un libro de texto sobre la cabeza de la rubia arrogante, como no se debe hacer en realidad como tal, y pierde su trabajo ...

Nube mira a Sora y Roxas, quien hasta el momento en que se abrió la puerta, tenía sus orejas pegadas contra.

"Cloud ¡Eso fue increíble. Usted tiene pelotas!" Sora comentarios, sonriendo.

"Gracias, no sabía que tenía _aquellos_ ". Él sonríe con picardía.

"Hey Nube, gracias por ayudarme, significa mucho". Roxas dice con una sonrisa sincera.

Nube de volantes el pelo: "En cualquier momento, Roxas me tengo que ir, aunque, dos semanas detención.".

"No hay clases para usted; suerte!" Sora se queja.

"No es demasiado grande cuando Zexion es su compañero de cuarto, emo alta psico mantenimiento, que uno". Nube gemidos.

"Deja de quejarte y se van, usted bebé grande". Sonríe Roxas, espantando a su hermano.

"Sí, sí, ya me voy." Nube aleja casualmente.

Sora mira a Roxas después de nube a la izquierda: "Es impresionante".

"Sí, lo es." Roxas sonríe ligeramente.

La puerta se abre una vez más, un irritado Saix salir: "Hayner, ¿tiene algo útil para añadir a la evidencia?" Él le pregunta con impaciencia.

"Honestamente? No." Hayner se encoge de hombros perezosamente.

"Bien. Ventus, Vanitas?" Los ojos Director de la Sub-dos.

"Neh, que no sea yo ayudé Nube después me preguntó ..." inexpresiva Vantias.

"Nope. Sólo traté de mantener Sora y Roxas de hacer algo loco, como lo haría cualquier amigo." Ventus admite tímidamente.

"Sí ..." Hayner está totalmente de acuerdo con los sentimientos Ventus 'en voz baja.

Roxas mira a Hayner, dándole una sonrisa amable, sus profundos ojos azules mostrando su gratitud por la amistad Hayner en su momento de necesidad.

Sonríe Hayner, dando un guiño empresa.

"Ugh. Vayan a sus habitaciones! Si llegas tarde a sus clases de primero, dos semanas de detención. Todos ustedes!" Saix demanda, cerrando de golpe la puerta de su oficina, detrás de él.

"Él parece feliz." Hayner se ríe.

"Lo que sea. Vamos, Ven. Vamos a volver a la habitación." Vanitas en pie, caminar fuera.

"Nos vemos, chicos. Tener un buen sueño!" Ventus dice en voz alta mientras se pone al día a Vanitas, diciendo adiós.

"Nos vemos, hombre." Hayner da una sola ola. "Hombre, tengo que decirte Pence y Olette sobre esta mierda. Nos vemos, chicos". Hayner dice cockily.

Sora pone los ojos: "Sí, sí, vamos a divertirnos".

Roxas smirks con picardía: "Oh, por favor ..." Roxas mira a Sora: "Oye Sora, la mente va por delante que quiero hablar con Axel ...?" Él mira a la pelirroja que estaba mirando hacia otro lado, aunque obviamente escuchando.

"Sí, claro ... Riku ... ¿Tienes un minuto?" Sora pide a los adolescente de pelo de plata.

"Supongo". Riku está, se va con Sora.

Roxas mira a Axel: "Así que ..."

"Roxas ... no estoy seguro de si te importa, pero estoy _tan_ completamente y lo siento absolutamente por actuar así ... que no soy yo, hombre ... Creo que estaba celoso de ti y de la felicidad de Sora ... Pensé que podía tener eso con usted ... pero no es así como funcionan las cosas, ¿eh? " Axel suspira, apoyando la cara en la mano, claramente increíblemente avergonzado de sí mismo.

Roxas frunce el ceño, pero poco a poco llega a su sentido, y se acerca, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Axel: "Sí, Axel, no lo hacen, pero ... está bien."

"¿En serio?" Axel levanta la vista, esperanzado.

"Sí ... Yo te perdono después de todo, eres mi primer amigo de aquí,. Incluso antes de que Sora." Roxas dice con calma.

"... Gracias, Roxas ... No sabes lo mucho que significa." Axel dice en voz baja.

"Ahh te wuss grandes ..." Roxas pone los ojos, abrazar Axel.

Parpadea Axel, abrazando a la rubia más corta: "Oye, no te pongas _que_ soy Axel memorizado el piro, no el Axel. pus "

"Axel" Regaña a Roxas, riendo.

"Hey, si se va ...!" Axel se ríe también.

"Oh chicos, tan inmaduro!" Una voz dice desde detrás de los dos.

Ambos a su vez: "Hey, yo nunca te he visto antes ...", comenta Roxas curiosidad mientras los ojos de la chica más: Era alrededor de su estatura, con el pelo negro no es tan diferente a Kairi.

"Bueno, yo estoy en tus clases, pero usted está demasiado ocupado para notar oogling Sora, supongo!" La muchacha pone los ojos, sonriendo.

"Roxas, lo que es Xion, ella es una amiga mía ... Hablando de eso, ¿qué _son_ ? Qué haces aquí, Xion " Axel pregunta, arqueando una ceja.

"Ah, ol 'Laxaeus me envió aquí para hablar de nuestra clase de esgrima Ni siquiera sé por qué se enseña eso;. El chico parece que podría levantar un hacha el peso de unos cuantos escritorios en una mano." Xion pone los ojos.

Roxas se ríe, esta chica era muy divertido! "Ahh tomé banda en lugar de gimnasio, aspira a ser tú." Sonríe.

Xion frunce el ceño, poniendo las manos en las caderas: ". No es gracioso, blondie Tal vez voy a cambiar a banda y torturar a usted en lugar de Hayner" Ella amenaza.

"Oh hombre, estoy temblando en mis botas." Roxas pone los ojos, luego parpadea, su teléfono vibra: ". Oh, lo siento, un segundo"

Sus ojos su teléfono, un texto de Sora: "Hey Roxie, Riku y me inventé ¿Quieres pasar el rato juntos en el fin de semana largo en la ciudad.?"

Roxas sonríe alegremente, mensajes de texto de nuevo: "¡Sor Sor perdoné a Axel, espero que pueda hacer lo mismo yo también acabo de conocer a un amigo suyo: Xion Ella es realmente genial, ¿pueden venir..?"

Roxas, Axel y Xion ojos mientras los textos: ". Lo que una chica ... debe enviar mensajes de texto a su novio" Xion pone los ojos, sonriendo a Axel.

Axel se ríe: "Hey ahora, cuidado, no quiero llegar Sora Roxas enojado, ahora!" Él advierte entre risas.

Roxas pone los ojos, sin decir nada, luego lee la respuesta de Sora: "Claro que me lo perdonaría si lo haces Y sí, cuantos más mejor Usted nos puede mostrar la ciudad Twilight!.!".

"Axel;? Sora le perdona, por el camino, y hey chicos, el fin de semana largo, quiero ir a Villa Crepúsculo conmigo, Sora, Riku y Kairi" Roxas solicita a las dos.

"Eso es impresionante, y por qué Villa Crepúsculo?" Preguntas Axel, Xion, de tendencia en curioso también.

"Es donde venimos, por qué no?" Roxas se encoge de hombros.

"Muy bien, ¿por qué no? Xion, usted juego?" Axel mira a la chica de ébano pelo.

"¡Claro! No tengo nada que hacer". Xion sonríe.

Roxas textos una vez más: "Son juego Así que está decidido."

_**Al día siguiente, en clase de Inglés ...**_

Kairi había convencido hábilmente Marluxia para ampliar su grupo de tablas para incluir Demyx, Axel, Xion, Vanitas, Ventus y para alegría de Roxas y los cinco que se movía.

Xion mira a Sora: "Oh hey, no veo por qué Roxas le gustas mucho, eres lindo!" Sonríe a Kairi, que se reía.

"Es como un cachorro, lo sé! So adorable!" Kairi arrullos, pellizcando la mejilla de Sora.

Sora se sonroja: "Hey!" Se queja.

Roxas sonríe: "Yo no estoy discutiendo eso, Xion!"

Demyx mira a Axel: "Entonces Ax, el hombre, es la vida?"

Axel se encuentra con su mirada, echándose hacia atrás en su silla: "¿No es mala no está mal, usted"

Demyx se encoge de hombros: "Levantarse una mierda, pero lo hace siempre".

Axel se ríe: "Y que lo digas, amigo!"

Riku grietas una extraña sonrisa, entonces comienza a reír! Todo el mundo en la gran mesa se queda en silencio, mirando a la juerga adolescente de pelo plateado de risa al azar.

"Oh Dios, Sor Sor;! Ríe de Riku RUN!" Kairi dice, fingiendo tener miedo.

"No, no, no es así, te lo juro." Riku dice entre risas: "Es que, ustedes son todos adulando a Sora en un extremo de la mesa, y en el otro extremo, Axel y Demyx está teniendo una conversación refrigerador de agua!" Riku ríe más duro en la aleatoriedad total de la situación.

Parpadea Hayner: "Chicos, estoy confundido ... sobre todo porque Riku está riendo".

Risitas Olette: ". Bienvenidos a todos los demás del mundo"

Vanitas pone los ojos: "No es como si no pudiera reír, nada de malo en ser más serio".

Sora asiente: "Sí, claro Van, pero sin dejar de reír Riku, alguien consigue en su teléfono!"

"Clase Atención ... y ese grupo monstruoso de mesas en la parte trasera de la habitación ..." Marluxia pone los ojos, riendo. La clase se ríe un poco, para gran alegría de Marluxia: "Ya que todos entregaron sus proyectos a tiempo, ahora tengo que hacer interminable marcando Así que no estoy asignando nada hoy Puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no se rompan.. las reglas ... o cosas ". Se ríe otra vez.

Los vítores de la clase, algunos estudiantes simplemente empacar y salir de clase temprano.

El cúmulo masivo de vítores escritorios, pero permanece, todos charlando alegremente, haciendo bromas de vez en cuando cojo.

El resto de sus clases era así, poco trabajo, y un montón de sonrisas y corazones felices.

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Estación de tren**

El ocho de pie en la plataforma, charlando despreocupadamente: Sora hablado con Xion, decidir si Roxas pensó que era una buena persona, él debe tener más que suficiente de un buen rato hablando con ella. Roxas estaba hablando con Riku, conocer a la adolescente de plata distantes de pelo, que parecía interesado en general (aunque él nunca lo admitiría) acerca de los pensamientos de Roxas y opiniones. Ventus y Vanitas se reían acerca de un video que estaban viendo en el teléfono de último, Kairi y Axel estaban hablando, compartiendo historias embarazosas y riéndose de lo estúpidos que eran.

El tren paró en una parada, la apertura de puertas.

"Bueno chicos, a la ciudad natal de Roxas!" Sora sonrió, dando comienzo en todo el mundo.

"Fiesta en Roxas!" Axel gritó. El grupo de amigos vitorearon.

"Deal, Axel, pero su cuarto está fuera de los límites!" Sora sonrió maliciosamente.

Axel vuelve: "Oh, ¿por qué es tan enano?" Pone en duda la morena acusador.

"¿Dónde más voy a-" Está cortada por Xion gemido de 'ick! Sentimientos '

"Ewww! Nadie quiere saber lo que usted y Roxas se va a hacer en una habitación, Sora!" Xion risitas.

"Iba a decir: tener un corazón a corazón con él" Sora se queja, sonrojándose furiosamente a idea de Xion.

Xion se inclina a Kairi, susurrando algo. Las dos chicas se rompen en un ataque de risa.

"Xion, eres terrible! Oh me encanta esta chica! ¿Podemos tenerla?" Kairi mira a su alrededor.

Riku se yergue y dice con severidad, con voz Saix al estilo: "¡Sólo si usted hace su tarea o detención es para todos vosotros"Él sonríe diabólicamente.

Vanitas se rió entre dientes, poniendo los ojos en Riku, Ventus rió ligeramente, sonrojándose ante la idea de Roxas y Sora estar tan cerca.

El grupo se ríe otra vez, finalmente tomando sus asientos: Xion y Kairi sentaron juntos, tener una charla pequeña, Riku y Axel se sentaron juntos, así, tener algún tipo de "distante vs excéntrico 'debate. Ventus y Vanitas estaban juntos, charlando sobre unas pruebas que Vanitas había hecho mal en. Finalmente, Sora y Roxas se sentaron juntos.

El tren se sacudió un comienzo, haciendo que Sora al grito, y agarrar la mano de Roxas instintivamente.

"Aww, te blandengue". Roxas da mano de Sora un apretón.

"N-no estoy!" Sora se sonroja tímidamente: "Yo sólo se asustó es todo."

"Sí Roxie, Sor Sor Es un pequeño bebé en el corazón!" Kairi dice a sus espaldas, riendo.

"Kairi!" Sora se queja.

"Aww no eres hijo, eres mi Sor Sor." Roxas dice en voz baja, haciendo un guiño a Sora.

Sora se sonrojó profundamente, pasando por innumerables matices de rojo.

El viaje a Villa Crepúsculo fue largo, y de alguna manera entre, Sora se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Roxas.

Roxas miró a Sora, diciendo en silencio: "Oh, eres adorable, incluso cuando duerme ..." Por supuesto que ya lo sabía ... "

La rubia se cepille un poco de marrón Sora bloquea de su rostro, el snuggling morena hasta él.

Xion y Kairi inclinó sobre el asiento: "So sweet!" Kairi se derramaron en silencio.

Xion asintió con la cabeza: "Como un cuento de hadas ... excepto a dos chicos". Ella soltó una risita.

Kairi golpea el brazo de Xion a la ligera: "Eres terrible, y usted tiene que decirme qué hacer para que tu pelo tan brillante que estoy celoso!" El magro dos de vuelta una vez más, dejando la cara de Roxas un color rosa claro.

Él apoya su cabeza en Sora, mirando a su alrededor: Riku y Axel no eran más largos sentados juntos, optando por tomar bancos separados a dormitar en.

Roxas smirked, y en mano de Axel era su encendedor, su agarre más fácil incluso en sueños.

Vanitas y Ventus se había quedado dormido, el brazo del chico de cabellos de ébano envuelta protectora alrededor de Ventus, que parecía más feliz que nunca.

Roxas bostezó lentamente sintiendo sueño llevarlo.

_**Unas horas más tarde ...**_

Sora sintió que alguien le dedo en el hombro: "¡Oye, linda, bronceada y tonificada Wake up"

Sora abre los ojos lentamente, viendo Roxas eying él, sonriendo.

"Lindo, bronceada y tonificada, ¿verdad?" Cuestiona atontado.

"Sí, ¿ves?" Roxas dice, levantando la camisa de Sora, dejando al descubierto su pecho definido y bronceado saludable.

Sora tira de la camisa hacia abajo, sonrojándose profundamente: "pervertido!"

Snickers Roxas, besándolo suavemente en la nariz: "Tú lo amas, no mienten."

Sora se sonroja también: "S-si ... entonces ¿A dónde vamos primero, Roxie?"

Roxas piensa: ". ¡Yo no estoy seguro, hay mucho que ver, pero tenemos que conseguir un poco de helado de sal marina y ver el atardecer No se llama Villa Crepúsculo para nada, ya lo sé!"

Durante la mayor parte del día, los ocho caminó alrededor de Villa Crepúsculo, disfrutando de las vistas de la ciudad tenía que ofrecer, y por la puesta de sol tiempo había llegado, los seis fueron subiendo por la escalera interior de la torre del campanario.

"Maldita sea esta es una subida larga." Xion gimió.

"Confía en mí, vale la pena." Roxas aseguró la chica de cabello azabache.

"Confía en él, él tiene razón." Axel agrega.

Finalmente se llega a la cima, Kairi y Xion respirando pesadamente ligeramente, siendo la más corta.

La sentada seis en la repisa, con las piernas colgando por el borde.

Los seis amigos se sentaron en el orden de izquierda a derecha: Vanitas, Riku, Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Xion, Axel, y luego Ventus.

Kairi oohed en voz baja: "Wow Es tan bonito!".

"Esa no es la mejor parte, probar el helado!" Roxas instó a sus amigos.

Sora miró al extraño placer curiosidad, pero le dio un lamer, abriendo mucho los ojos: "¡Oh, eso es bueno" Él dice, sorprendido.

Los otros poco a poco de acuerdo.

Roxas agarra la mano de Sora, sonriendo amablemente a él, y le susurra algo a Sora, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara y sonríe con todo su corazón:

"Te amo, Sora".

Sin demora, Sora responde: "Te amo demasiado, Roxas".

Los dos, flanqueado por sus amigos ver la puesta de sol, seguro de que no importa lo que la vida podría tirar de ellos, tendrían que enfrentar juntos.

Inseparable.

Indivisible.

Amigos a través de todo su corazón.


	8. Chapter 8

**Academia Islas del Destino "para el joven y talentoso: Estación de tren**

Sora sonrió sin cesar mientras esperaba pacientemente (y con esto queremos decir que se retorcía y agitaba sin parar) para el tren a tirar para arriba. Bajó la mirada hacia la mano en la suya, entonces la altura de su propietario: Contienda Roxas. Su amor secreto, seguro de que eran novios, pero eso no significaba que Roxas _amaba_ a él, ¿verdad?

Su afán se desvaneció por un momento, pero luego volvió: "¡No puedo creer que vas a venir para Navidad, Roxie"Prácticamente squeeled, casi aplastante delgada mano de la rubia.

"Jaja, bueno técnicamente, no para la Navidad, pero la mitad de las vacaciones de Navidad." Roxas rió, corrigiendo él, sin importarle o darse cuenta de la muerte-apretón en la mano.

"El hombre, son tan _dulce_ que podría contraer diabetes y morir ". Riku rodó los ojos.

"No es gracioso, Riku!" Kairi le reprendió, provocando una ligera sonrisa para escapar de los labios de los adolescentes de cabellos plateados distantes.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con usted, Riku." Axel sonrió, volteando su encendedor abierto y cerrado pasivamente.

Xion puso los ojos en blanco Kairi: "Muchachos Nada más que los varones:. No puede admirar la más dulce pareja alguna vez".Ella le dice a Kairi, riendo.

Kairi ríe: "Muy cierto, Xion, pero sólo mirarlos: tomados de la mano en espera de un tren, más las parejas deben estar tan cerca No están aún en sus teléfonos o escuchar música: están legítimamente hablando el uno al otro. ... pero ... "Kairi frunció el ceño.

Xion cuenta de su ceño, asintiendo sutilmente, y llama a Sora y Roxas: "Hey tortolitos Salir ignorando tus amigos y ven aquí!"

Roxas mira hacia atrás, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza: "Jeje, lo siento, no me di cuenta de Xion.».

Sora se sonroja de vergüenza muy ligeramente: "No Kairi loco!" Llama de nuevo, agitando su mano libre para ella.

"Usted sabe, desde hace tanto tiempo, pensé que me gustaba". Kairi admite a Xion.

"Yo hago como tú! Eres impresionante, Kairi". Sora dice, sonriéndole.

El silencio cae por un momento, antes de Xion ojos Roxas: "Hey ¿Dónde está tu entrada de gran amistad, idiota!" Ella sonríe maliciosamente.

Roxas se ríe, con una sonrisa: "No, tú estás bien". Se eriza el pelo Xion, lo que la hizo pucheros.

"Eres un mal chico rubio poco!" Ella replica, arreglándose el pelo, ahogando su risa.

Sora se ve perturbado, y rápidamente envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Roxas, sujetándole a sí mismo: "¡No hay Roxie Ella no lo decía en serio no te pongas triste!" Él dice melodramáticamente, aplastando Roxas en su pecho.

Amortiguado, Roxas dice: "Tan agradable como huele, no puedo respirar, Sora, y que está aplastando mi nariz hasta el esternón!"

Sora parpadea, dejando que el go rubia, sus mejillas oscurecimiento: "Woops!" Él snickers débilmente: "¿Cómo está tu nariz, quiere que lo bese mejor?" Él le pregunta, inclinándose pulg

"Tal vez lo haga, pero no aquí." Axel se inclina, empuja la cara de Roxas lejos con la mano.

"Keep it en los pantalones, Sora". Riku se inclina, empuja la cara de Sora lejos con la mano.

Los dos novios por pulverización catódica, lo que Xion y Kairi a reír heartfully: "Cockblocked por sus amigos Chupa, muchachos!" Kairi gestiona entre ataques de risa.

La caída de seis en silencio por un momento, disfrutando en silencio en su rápida alza amistades.

"Así que nunca lo que todo el mundo en silencio? Esperaba un tren, ¿eh?" Una voz dice detrás de ellos.

La mirada hacia atrás o girar seis: "Hayner, hey!" Roxas dice en voz alta, caminando hacia él.

Hayner da una media onda: ". Yo So Roxas, ¿cómo está la novia?"

Sora se queja a sus espaldas, pero a lo largo de Roxas juega, riéndose: ". Ella es buena, tengo que mantener 'em a raya, o se va a ejecutar a algún chico se dirigió plata tranquilo, si no tienes cuidado"

Sora aparece detrás de la rubia: "No es gracioso Riku y yo somos! _amigos_ y lo que pasó cuando éramos niños tiene nada que ver con lo mucho que me preocupo por ti, Ro-"Sora rápidamente cortado por Hayner:

"Tú y Riku cuando éramos niños, dice usted?" el corto pelo rubio sonríe maliciosamente.

Snickers Roxas débilmente mientras balbucea Sora nerviosamente: "Yo-no era nada!"

Riku, provocando carcajadas a todos a mirar boquiabiertos a él para mostrar una emoción: "Así dice ahora ..." Él sonríe débilmente.

Sora se hunde la cabeza en la derrota: "Me rindo!" Él renuncia.

"D'aww estamos bromeando, Sora, no te duele." Roxas arrullos, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura morena, y dándole un abrazo.

Hayner pone los ojos: "Los perdedores". Él sonríe.

Antes de que nadie pueda decir nada, el chillido estridente de frenos del tren se escucha como los chillidos de locomotoras a su fin.

"Bueno, parece que esa es tu tren, los niños". Hayner señala.

"Sí, supongo que sí." Sora dice, un poco triste que he visto Hayner tan poco antes de marcharse.

"No te preocupes, Sora, lo cual no es un adiós pronto, eh.?" Hanyer dice, sonriendo levemente.

Sora sonríe, ofreciendo una inclinación de cabeza y sale corriendo, dejando a Roxas y Hayner allí de pie.

Hayner se pone serio: "Estoy feliz por ti, el hombre que soy.".

Roxas se siente muy conmovido, ofreciendo un sincero: "Gracias, Hayner Eres un tipo increíble.".

"Sí, sí, yo soy." Hayner, dice, sonriendo.

Roxas se ríe: "Camino a la ruina el momento, turd!" Sonríe.

"Ya me conoces." Sonríe Hayner atrás, antes de tirar de Roxas en un fuerte abrazo. "Que se diviertan, ¿de acuerdo?"

Abrazos Roxas la espalda otra rubia, "no ser demasiado aburrido sin mí." Él snickers débilmente.

Los dos separados, y Hayner está a punto de decir algo antes de que una voz desesperada grita: "¡Roxas ¡Espera!"

Roxas se convierte, al ver Ventus corriendo: "Yo soy ... no es demasiado tarde para decir adiós, yo soy" Él dice sin aliento.

Roxas sonríe: "Casi, pero no del todo."

Sonrisa Ventus 'Vigas: "Awesome yo quería desearte un buen rato con la familia de Sora para su pronta Navidad!". Él dice con sinceridad.

Roxas sonríe, la gente eran demasiado agradables en estos días ... Él abraza a su lookalike: "Gracias Ventus, que eras un amigo increíble en el comienzo del año, y me alegro de que te has quedado así". Él golpea ligeramente Ventus en el hombro: "No hagas nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ventus asiente con la cabeza: "Por supuesto."

Roxas se despide una vez más, antes de correr hacia el tren y embarque.

**Islas del Destino 'Interisland tren**

En el típico "no estamos haciendo caso omiso de nuestros amigos de la moda, los dos se sentaron con los demás en la sala principal de su vagón de tren (que era un tren bastante vacío, y usted no tiene que pagar por el tránsito lleno de gente).

"Así que Sora, Roxas, ¿cómo es la vida en el carril de la relación?" Kairi pidió a los dos con curiosidad.

"No está mal, creo que estamos llegando a la caída de ella." Roxas dice, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento, con la mano entrelazada con la de Sora.

Riku pone los ojos: "¡Ah que te vi dos en la ciencia, aún eres uno encima del otro!".

Sora se sonroja un profundo carmesí, recordando la sorpresa que le dio a Roxas. "H-bajó la bragueta ...!" los balbuceos Morena, totalmente avergonzado por ser atrapado dando a su novio un apretón juguetón.

Mientras tanto, Roxas fue no contener su risa ante la situación: "Ahahaha Busted!" , dice sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Chicos! ¡Qué terriblemente inadecuada". Xion dice desde el otro lado de la isla.

"Oh, estás celoso porque no te veo!" Kairi contadores, riéndose.

Xion parpadea, fingiendo estar ofendido: "Bueno, yo nunca!" Ella rompe en un ataque de risa.

"Yo tenía razón, toda la razón!" Kairi vigas, triunfante.

Roxas mira a Sora, quien fue recuperando lentamente de sus aventuras traviesas ser atrapado.

"¿Qué hacer Sora? Hombre, eres un niño pequeño y sucio, ya sabes ..." Axel dice mientras camina, erizando el pelo de Sora.

"Hey! Este pelo se pone a todas las chicas, ya sabes." Sora dice arreglarlo.

Axel se burla: "Sí, porque eso es lo que queremos: las niñas". Él snickers débilmente una sonrisa lentamente se acerca rostro de la pelirroja.

Sora mueve en exceso, dándose cuenta de que ha sido sorprendido: "¡Bueno ... eres una cabeza roja" Él responde de nuevo a Axel.

Roxas sonríe, apretando el hombro de Sora: "realistas Sora, que perdió este".

Sora sonríe: "Tal vez lo hice, pero aún así ...!"

"... Aún así?" Xion pide.

Sora se le queda mirando: "¿Qué sé yo?"

El grupo en conjunto ponen los ojos como los jefes de tren para Sora, Kairi y Riku isla su hogar.

En algún momento entre cuando Axel sacó su encendedor cerca de un calentador de pared, y cuando Kairi consiguió su hairspry a cabo, el carro estaba casi desprovisto de vida, si no fuera por la pareja restante; Roxas y Sora.

Caía la noche, y los dos veíamos el sol se ponía sobre el océano pacífico. Sora sáb contently en el regazo de Roxas, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la rubia. Roxas tenía sus brazos alrededor de la morena, que se acurrucó en él con suavidad-.

Aunque, antes de que Roxas se dio cuenta de nada, la morena se había quedado dormido en él!

Roxas pone los ojos, y con cuidado saca su teléfono, marcando la hora: 7:00 pm.

" _Está durmiendo a las 7 de la tarde? Maldita sea, no debe de haber dormido bien ..._ "Roxas reflexiona para sí, dándose cuenta de que el adolescente estaba desplazando otros sobre él.

Roxas se desliza lentamente Sora abajo, de modo que estaba tendido en el banco, con la cabeza apoyada en el muslo de Roxas.

Roxas mira a Sora con amor: "Oh Sora ... eres hermosa, ¿lo sabías?" Él dice que como se cepilla un mechón de pelo de color marrón claro de la cara curtida al adolescente dormida.

Sora murmura en sueños, antes de girar sobre su estómago.

Roxas se ruboriza profundamente; nariz Sora era sólo una pulgada de su entrepierna. Se mueve un poco, tratando de no llegar demasiado _excitado_ .

Sora tira de las piernas hacia arriba, acariciando la pierna de Roxas en su sueño, murmurando en sueños: "Roxas ..." en un tono entrecortado.

Aliento de Roxas capturas en la garganta ... fue Sora soñando con él? ¿Qué estaba soñando? Curiosidad Roxas era conducido a extremos como observó el sueño morena.

La rubia lentamente apoya su pulgar en la morena mejilla, frotando suavemente. Sonríe un poco: "Oh Sora ..." Él dice en voz baja.

Aunque sus sonrisa se desvanece cuando su mente comienza a zumbar. Su pensamiento deriva hacia su madre caído, y la tristeza aplastante que su muerte le dejó.

Roxas desciende aún más en su ensimismamiento, los recuerdos del funeral inundan de nuevo a él. Se endereza en su asiento, decidida a no llorar por lo que nunca podría deshacerse.

Roxas aprieta a mano alzada en la pierna libre como él defiende la tristeza aplastante, antes de que una mano cálida abraza el suyo, y una profunda preocupación, aunque eternamente especie, la voz habla:

"Roxas ...?"

El adolescente rubia mira a Sora, que se eleva a una posición de sentado, y dice en voz baja:

"Todo bien Roxie,?" Se aprieta la mano de Roxas afectuosamente.

Roxas asiente con la cabeza: "¡Oh, por supuesto, Sora".

Sora niega con la cabeza: "No me mientas, Roxas ... quiero que usted se sienta feliz, otra vez." Él dice con un tono tranquilo, triste.

Chokes Roxas de nuevo a llorar una vez más: "Sora ..." Él copas la morena cara: "Ya has hecho eso ... Yo sólo le echo de menos, es todo ..."

Sora cierra los ojos ante el contacto de su novio, aunque rápidamente la rubia abraza a él: "Roxas ..." Él dice en voz baja, con los ojos todavía cerrados mientras sostenía a la rubia con fuerza.

Roxas cierra los ojos con fuerza, decidida a no llorar, a pesar de las bondades de la morena parece un eco con sus emociones, y siente que sus ojos comienzan a agua.

Se entierra su cara en el hombro de Sora, gritando con voz ronca, aferrándose a la morena.

Sora mira hacia abajo en estado de shock, " _Roxas ... eres tan fuerte ... puedes llorar ... puedes llorar todo el tiempo que necesite para ..._ "Sora tiene el más apretado rubia, terminando su pensamiento verbal:" Porque voy a estar aquí para usted ".

Roxas mancha la camisa morena con su miseria, con las lágrimas de sus ojos, cuando finalmente lo deja todo ir y cómodo en los brazos de su amor secreto está.

Con el tiempo, Roxas se recompone y se reúne la mirada de Sora tipo con los ojos rojos y tristes. Las sonrisas rubias con amargura: "Yo soy patético, ¿eh ... Llorando como un niño por algo que nunca puede cambiar ..." Él dice, su tono frío.

Sora se estremece en su amargura, aunque niega con la cabeza con firmeza: "No, Roxas Te equivocas.". Dice que con el hierro en la voz.

Roxas mira hacia arriba, aunque no dice nada. Sora sigue: ". Eres fuerte, Roxas Así que es muy fuerte, tiene que tratar con toda esta tristeza por su cuenta ..." Su tono cambia a su única especie típica que parecía tan natural cuando se trata de Roxas: "Pero usted no tiene a, ya no. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, en las buenas y en las malas ". Dice con una sonrisa dulce.

Roxas parpadea, antes de risitas, entonces todos a reír a grandes rasgos: "Sora ¡Eres increíble!". Él dice que después de que se calme.

"Aww Shucks, me vas a dar una cabeza oleaje". Sora dice tímidamente.

Sonríe Roxas, antes presiente Sora: "Usted sabe, Sora ..."

Sora parpadea inocentemente: "¿Qué?"

"Estás muy guapo ... Tan lindo, pero guapo, también." Roxas dice, sus mejillas rosadas.

Sin embargo rubor Roxas palidece en comparación con los distintos tonos de rojo Sora fue decisivo:

"Jeje ... T-gracias, Roxas ... eres muy guapo ... como _realmente_ ... "Él se ríe nerviosamente.

Roxas sonríe: "Amigo, estamos pollitos mismos."

Sora niega con la cabeza: "Ni siquiera estoy diciendo la verdad y si somos chicas, será mejor que arreglarlo de inmediato!.!" Él dice triunfalmente.

Roxas se inclina, acariciando la mejilla de Sora: "Oh, ¿Qué has pensado?"

Sora se sonroja una vez más: "No lo sé ... tienes alguna idea?"

Roxas se desliza hacia adelante, susurrando: "Tengo unas cuantas, sí." Antes de presionar sus labios con los de Sora.

La morena gime como él se siente suaves labios de la rubia en el suyo, mano instintivamente descansando en el lado de Roxas y la pierna.

La rubia se mueve hacia delante, apoyándose con una mano libre, siempre tan tentativamente se lame los labios de los adolescentes de otros.

Sora no puede ayudar _pero_ gemido, y abre la boca ligeramente, moviendo la cabeza. Casi al instante, siente una presencia cálida y húmeda en la boca, lengua Roxas.

Los dos se deslice lentamente por el banco, por el que se ontop Roxas de la morena, su erección bastante obvio molienda en sus amantes.

Después de recuperarse de la euforia inducida por Roxas, Sora desliza su lengua contra la de otro, haciendo que la rubia a gemir, rectificado en Sora.

Sora envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Roxas, pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Roxas con mucho gusto se dejó tirado más en las manos morenas, rastreo corporal magra Sora.

Después de unos minutos de su sesión de distinguir los dos por separado sus labios, respirando profundamente.

Roxas mira a Sora, parpadeando por la sorpresa, y se las arregla para chillar a cabo una "Woah ..."

Sora mira hacia arriba, las manos frotando la espalda de Roxas: "Woah hecho ..."

Roxas sonríe, antes de colocar una mano sobre el estómago tonificado morena, frotándose los músculos a través de su camisa.

Gemidos Sora, retorciéndose como él acarició suavemente. Roxas se inclina hacia abajo, besando a Sora a la ligera, antes de deslizar su mano _por_ la camisa morena, frotándose el pecho.

Sora gime suavemente: "Roxas ..." antes de moler más en la rubia antes mencionado, que pellizca en su pezón izquierdo.

Roxas lentamente levanta la camisa morena, mirando el pecho tonificado con gran admiración: "Maldita sea Sora ..." Él dice, sonriendo. Snickers Sora, antes de agarrar la mejilla trasero de su homólogo, causando Roxas al grito de sorpresa.

Roxas se inclina hacia abajo, besando la morena, una vez más, antes de escuchar la puerta del coche abierta otra.

Sora parpadea: "¡Mierda!"

Roxas frunce el ceño: "Maldita sea, estábamos pasando tan bien ..." Poco a poco se incorpora, reordenando su ropa para que parezca que _no_ acaba de tener su primera sesión de distinguir.

Sora sonríe dulcemente: "Aww, no te preocupes, mi bonde caliente poco ..." Él dice sinuosamente, su seductora sonrisa inocente. "Vamos a tener tiempo para todo tipo de diversión en mi casa."

Roxas parpadea: "Maldita sea Sora, żCuándo que la mente pequeña y dulce de la suya recurrir a sucias?"

Sora se ríe: "Acerca cuando vi tu lindo trasero cuando te fuiste."

Roxas se sonroja: "¡Oh-oh, ya veo."

"Tal vez _usted ha_ visto, pero no lo he hecho, y lo que quiero! " Sora contesta tímidamente, haciendo que el rubio a reír.

"Visto que?" Riku pregunta mientras camina por el pasillo.

Roxas niega con la cabeza: "N-no".

Sora sonríe alegremente: "¡Oh, sólo estamos hablando de mi colección de anime".

Riku le da una mirada inquisitiva a Sora, antes de encogerse de hombros: ". Uh-huh Ya sabes, ustedes dos deben tener hambre La línea en el carrito de la comida es atroz.".

Sora HMMs pensativamente: "Yo podía comer."

Roxas asiente: "Sí, yo también."

Riku frunce el ceño en el bistec barato buscando en el cuadro de saque antes de él, y dice en voz alta mientras los dos salir: "¡mierda Y no tienen la carne es todo"

Roxas da un espaldarazo a la empresa silverette, que le da una mirada de complicidad, antes de caminar hacia adelante una vez más.

Una vez que llegan a la compra de alimentos, son recibidos por Kairi, Xion y Axel. Los tres se sentaron en una mesa en el carrito. Axel estaba comiendo otro de los filetes mediocre, mientras que las dos chicas estaban comiendo algún tipo de plato de pasta.

Axel se ve otra vez: "¡Oh, así que somos los dos córneos perros Diviértase con su poco de maquillaje Salida sesión.?" Él toma el pelo, agitando el tenedor en ellas.

Xion pone los ojos: "Oh, vamos, Axel, que no estaban haciendo fuera, apuesto."

Axel se burla, mirando el rubor profundo Sora tenía, y las Roxas rubor igualmente profundas estaba fallando que ocultar."Mediante la expresión de sus rostros, estás totalmente equivocado, Xion." Los graznidos de cabeza roja, antes de asfixia por mayor de la carne.

Roxas y Sora se alinean en la línea aparentemente interminable, el embalaje contra la mesa de sus amigos. "¿Por qué ustedes dos los bistecs? Se ven feo!" Roxas comentarios, hurgando en la carne gris con desdén.

Axel gruñe, tirando de su comida de nuevo: "los bistecs son varonil Que las damitas tienen sus ensaladas."

"Se trata de platos de pasta, se piro!" Kairi contesta tímidamente.

"Salad!" Axel dice noblemente.

Kairi toma un bocado de su pasta, antes de Axel agarrar por el cuello y colocar la pasta hacia abajo su camisa, haciendo que la cabeza de color rojo para volar hacia atrás, sorprendido. Se pone de pie rápidamente, avivando su camisa hacia abajo, los fideos de pasta se desprenda lentamente.

"Sigue siendo una ensalada?" Kairi pregunta inteligente.

"... Pasta". Axel gruñe mientras se limpia apagado.

Roxas y Sora risa, antes de la línea que se aleja de sus amigos.

"Así que Roxas, where'll a dormir en mi casa?" Sora le pregunta.

Roxas se encoge de hombros: "¿Dónde-siempre hay espacio, supongo."

Sora sonríe: "Oh, yo puedo pensar en una cama con la habitación."

Roxas sonríe: "Que tan bien?" Antes de que él está groseramente interrumpido por un chico de su edad, empujando a través de ellos, ofreciendo un sarcástico:

"Move it, maricones".

Roxas mira: "¿Qué nos has llamado?" Coge el adolescente por el hombro, dándole vuelta.

El recién llegado le da la mano off: "Te he llamado maricones Porque ellos son maricones de mierda a tope..."

Roxas mira: "Llámenos fags otra vez, te atreves, muchacho." Su voz era fría y oscura.

Sora ojos Roxas preocupada, pero decide permanecer en silencio por el momento.

Las sonrisas infantiles: ". Bellas Ustedes dos son maricones".

Sora frunce el ceño, en el interior de su mente, se siente una línea que se cruce. Antes de que él se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, él ve a su golpe de puño en la cara del chico muerto en.

Roxas deja escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa como el niño tropieza de nuevo, sangrado de nariz constantemente.

"¡Ah! ¡Perra puta marica!" Tiene la nariz, lanzando un puñetazo a Sora.

Roxas gruñidos humilde como él camina delante de Sora, diciendo peligrosamente: " **No** . tocar mi novio, gilipollas " Con eso, él cambia su agarre a la muñeca del delincuente, y tirones hacia delante, antes de enviar su puño muertos en la zona justo debajo del esternón.

Aire El chico se thusly noqueado, y agarrándose a su estómago con su mano libre. Se pone de pie, mirando a los dos, antes de que una voz dice desde detrás de él, sin emociones y los muertos:

"Ejecutar. Ahora".

Se vuelve bruscamente, un Riku ojos muertos de pie, que se cierne sobre el adolescente.

El chico parece un poco pálido, antes cojeando, sin soltar la nariz sangrando y el estómago.

Sora Riku mira con asombro: "¡Maldita sea, Riku!"

Riku sonríe: "No actúes como si yo fuera el héroe, aquí es probable que se rompió la nariz y Roxas, golpe agradable, expertamente realizados.!".

Roxas da otro gesto firme, aunque frunce el ceño Sora: "Se rompió la nariz ...?"

"Timing Interesante, Riku. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Axel pide más bien con calma, a fin de cuentas.

"Fui a cortar en línea con estos dos y conseguir una mejor comida, el filete es una mierda". Riku responde, con el rostro contraído por el disgusto, antes de que se transforma en una sonrisa triunfante: "Asustar a esa mierda era bonus".

Aunque Sora había sintonizado totalmente fuera, y distraídamente agarra la mano de Roxas, apretándolo con preocupación.

"Todo bien, Sora?" Roxas en voz baja, para no llamar la atención indebida.

Sora niega con la cabeza: ". No, Roxas me siento como una mierda, yo sólo quería dejar, yo no quiero romper la nariz ...!" La morena dice, odiándose a sí mismo plenamente por sus acciones brutales y crueles.

Tsks Roxas: "Él se lo merecía".

Sora suspira: "Puede ser, pero aún así ... Yo quiero ir a verlo."

Roxas parpadea, antes de asentir: ". Voy a ir también"

Sora niega con la cabeza: "No tienes que hacerlo."

"Quiero, sin embargo. Tienes razón, debemos ser los adultos aquí, si no que lo hará." Roxas dice con calma.

Sora asiente: "Vamos, vamos".

Teniendo en cuenta que era un poco rastro de sangre a seguir, los dos rápidamente agarrar unas servilletas y puesta en seguir el rastro.

Alrededor de cuatro vehículos de hasta, llegan a la mitad de la compra, la búsqueda de la joven que se sienta con su madre, una sangrienta soakingly Kleenex apretó contra su cara.

Corazón de Sora se hunde; ' _he causado tanto dolor ...?_ "

"¿Perdón?" Sora dice tímidamente.

El adolescente mira hacia arriba: "Oh, bien, vamos a patear el culo, también?" Él dice, un toque de tristeza.

Su madre frunce el ceño: " _Usted_ hizo esto dos ¿Por qué? " Ella exige airadamente.

Tono de Roxas es una calma: "Lo sentimos, señora, pero su hijo era muy irrespetuoso de nuestras orientaciones, y trató de golpear a Sora, aquí."

Mirada enojada de la mujer pasa a su hijo, que se encoge un poco.

Sora se adelanta, los adolescentes se estremece instintivamente, causando aún más la morena corazón a doler. Él ofrece el adolescente ensangrentado el fajo de servilletas: ". Para su nariz" Él dice simplemente, y luego saca una compresa fría: "Y para tu estómago."

Roxas asiente: "Oye ... vamos, eh ... Lo sentimos," Está cortada por Sora: ".-De causar tanto dolor"

El adolescente toma los elementos con mucho gusto, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro: "Está bien ... Lo siento por ser un idiota." Él dice en voz baja.

Roxas sonríe: "Ahh, está bien, creo que estamos a mano."

Sora asiente: "Si hay algo que usted necesita, no dude en pedirnos nada, siempre y cuando no hacerlo más trucos como eso otra vez.".

La madre del adolescente mira con orgullo: "Bueno, yo creo que ustedes dos hacen una pareja muy maduro, y aunque no estoy de acuerdo de que hirió a mi hijo, parece que podría haber tenido que venir". Ella admite.

Sora sonríe: "Aww, gracias." Se sonroja ligeramente.

Roxas asiente educadamente: "Nos vemos". Sora se hace eco de él con amabilidad.

El joven asiente con la cabeza: "Lo siento de nuevo, chicos."

Sora y Roxas caminar de regreso a su coche relativamente vacío, salvo la presencia de Axel, Kairi, Riku y Xion.

"Hombre, lo que somos, el equipo de moral?" Roxas se ríe.

Axel levanta una ceja: "¿Dónde estaba usted dos?"

"Probablemente extensión en el baño." Xion dice diabólicamente, riendo como la chica de la escuela que era.

"Oh, no haría eso y dejar que se pierda en el programa." Roxas dice con picardía, haciendo que Sora a tropezar con sorpresa.

"Estábamos viendo a ese chico que golpeó en su coche". Sora dice claramente.

Riku parpadea: "¿Por qué a terminar el trabajo?"

Sora gemidos, exasperado: ". Nooo ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que le hemos traído más pañales para la nariz y un paquete de frío para su estómago?".

Axel pone los ojos: "Heroes del día héroes violentos, sin embargo.". Él se ríe.

Roxas y Sora rueda sus ojos, sus amigos eran _ridículos_ .

**20 de diciembre th , Islas del Destino**

Roxas caminaba por la acera mojada, la capucha que cubría su pelo, que a causa de la prenda, ahora se tapó los ojos, estropear su visión.

Él slogged en medio de la lluvia, decidido a encontrar la tienda que estaba buscando.

Sus zapatos estaban filtrando el agua y el abrigo simplemente no fue suficiente para detener una tormenta de invierno tropical.Él se estremece contra el frío húmedo, el centro comercial que tenía serpenteaba a encontrar finalmente llega a la vista. Coge el paso, medio corriendo hacia el santuario de la lluvia.

Correr por las escaleras de piedra, irrumpe por la puerta, y se quita la capucha, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio por lo que hace a tiempo.

Lamentablemente, sin embargo, el centro comercial estaba _lleno_ . La gente empujó el uno al otro de la manera implacable, decidida a hacer sus compras de Navidad.

Roxas se queja, odiando multitudes y odiando ser empujado. Él se desliza a un lado de la sala, caminando por la tienda, donde la multitud era más delgado. Empuja hacia adelante a un mapa, murmurando mientras leía los nombres, más decidido que nunca a hacer este viaje infernal salir solo vale la pena.

Finalmente se encuentra la tienda en cuestión, y empuja a través de las hordas interminables de personas en todo el centro comercial, a la tienda de joyería pequeña que había buscado.

Al entrar en la tienda era un alivio; Tiene usted una Feliz Navidad juega en silencio, y sólo había unos pocos clientes.

Se acerca a una pantalla de collares para hombre ', al lado de un hombre que busca estar un año más o menos mayor que él.

Sus ojos finalmente retomar lo que había encontrado en Internet, un collar de oro blanco corona.

"Perfecto ... es perfecto". Él dice alegremente, sonriendo.

El chico de al lado se ve otra vez: tenía el pelo largo y plateado que le caía sobre un lado de su cara. Llevaba un negro mate, capa doble de pecho, y tenía un ambiente deprimente acerca de él: "es perfecta" Él pregunta.

Roxas parpadea, dándose cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta, y no en su cabeza. "Oh, lo siento, estaba pensando cómo perfecto este collar será para mi ... eh ... amigo." Él dice, no del todo seguro de si Sora estaba bien con él sólo anunciar su relación en público.

El adolescente mira hacia el collar en cuestión: "Debe ser algún amigo, para dejar caer $ 300 en un regalo." Él dice, mirando el precio.

Roxas no inmutó: "Bueno, sí, él es realmente Él es mi ...". La rubia se desvanece.

El otro adolescente se mantiene derecha, y dice inexpresivamente, "¿Tu novio"

Roxas se sonroja ligeramente: "S-si".

Las sonrisas de pelo plateado adolescentes: ". ¿Eh, eso está bien La mayoría de los hombres heterosexuales ni siquiera gastar tanto en sus amigas."

Roxas no puede dejar de sonreír un poco: "¿Así que te están comprando"

Las toses de pelo plateado adolescentes torpemente: ". Igual que tú .. mi ... uh ... novio, Demyx Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Zexion". Mete una mano enguantada.

Roxas se necesita, sacudiendo con firmeza: "Roxas ... Mi novio ... Se llama Sora.».

Zexion sonríe: "Weird decir esa palabra, ¿no es así?"

Roxas asiente con la cabeza: "Por supuesto."

Un empleado se acerca desde detrás del mostrador: "¿Hay algo que pueda ayudar a ustedes, caballeros, con?"

Roxas mira hacia arriba: "Sí, me gustaría comprar ese collar en el extremo izquierdo, la corona".

La mujer asiente con la cabeza: "Buena elección, este es nuestro pasado, y no creo que vamos a estar recibiendo ya en un rato."

Roxas sonríe: "Perfect".

"Estaré de vuelta en un Zexion segundo, tengo anillo con esto." Roxas dice, asintiendo con la cabeza a la adolescente mayor, que da una ligera ondulación.

"Eso va a ser de $ 315, señor. ¿Cómo va a pagar?" La mujer le pregunta.

"Con débito". Roxas dice, moviendo su mano a su bolsillo trasero, sólo para encontrar no billetera.

El pánico se pone en silencio mientras él busca en su persona, aunque viene con las manos vacías, ' _yo no salir de la casa de Sora sin ella ... Estoy seguro de que ... sí, me lo metí en el bolsillo de atrás ..._ "

La mujer de los ojos de él: "¿Está todo bien hombre, joven?"

"N-no ... Creo que alguien me robó la cartera en los pasillos que hay." Roxas dice, sintiendo el regalo perfecto para Sora empieza a escapar de él.

Zexion pasos detrás de él, y se fija en el aspecto crecientemente angustiada en el rostro de Roxas. "Usted debería revisar sus bolsillos. Déjame llamar a la mía, y te dará algo más de tiempo".

Roxas asiente con la cabeza, girando furiosamente todos los bolsillos adentro hacia afuera, en busca de su cartera perdida, con la esperanza de que no fue robado en realidad.

A pesar de que viene shorthanded. Suspira, los hombros caídos, y sale de la tienda, ni siquiera oír gritar Zexion después de él.

Roxas se apoya contra el cristal de la tienda, mirando al suelo estrepitosamente. Había ido a casa de Sora, y ni siquiera podía dar al hombre un regalo para la Navidad.

Zexion sale, mirando a su alrededor, antes de que se aclara la garganta: ". Roxas"

Roxas mira al adolescente siempre de aspecto sombrío: "¿Qué?" Él dice en voz baja.

Zexion rompe en una sonrisa torcida, antes de entregar Roxas un rectángulo, elegante caja de negro de mirada.

Roxas se abre, con los ojos desorbitados de su cabeza: Sus ojos estaban pegados a la corona collar, brillando maravillosamente.

"P-pero ... ¿por qué?" Roxas dice, mirando a Zexion.

Zexion se encoge de hombros: "Feliz Navidad?" Él dice, sin dejar de sonreír.

Roxas se siente un nudo en la garganta, antes de que estalle en una sonrisa de los suyos, y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los adolescentes mayores, que se congela por un momento, antes de abrazarlo de nuevo.

Roxas deja ir, y dice rápidamente: "Gracias **por lo** ! mucho Creo que acaba de hacer mi semana-no, mi año! "

Zexion se encoge de hombros: "Pasa la buena voluntad alrededor, ya sabes Fuiste propicio a mi tirón de un hermano poco después de que él te llamó chicos maricones, así que estoy más que feliz de darle una mano de ayuda en su hora de necesidad?. "

Roxas parpadea: "Tu hermano menor ...?"

Zexion asiente con la cabeza, dándole a la cabeza de Roxas una palmadita: "Feliz Navidad, Roxas Sora Dar lo mejor de mí.". Él dice, girando y caminar fuera.

Roxas gawks, simplemente mirando el paseo de adolescente, antes del descanso corriendo a casa de alegría.

**25 de diciembre th , casa de Sora**

Se trataba de 12:05a.m., Navidad. Roxas y Sora sáb despierto en la cama de Sora, jugar Brawl Smash Bro.

Después de perder una vida, Roxas ahorra una mirada al reloj, y al instante se detiene el juego.

"Heeey! ¡No me digas que estás renunciando porque estamos perdiendo!" Sora se queja.

Roxas se burla: "Estaba _tan_ no perder, y que es Navidad, ahora. "

Sora ojos del reloj: "Así es." Él dice simplemente.

Roxas se inclina a su bolso, que estaba apoyado contra la pared. Él la admira por un momento, un regalo de cumpleaños de Sora, un bolso mensajero cuadros blanco y negro (bolso). Se descomprime el compartimiento más grande, y saca la caja de collar, antes de ofrecerlo a Sora.

"Esto es para ti, Sora". Él dice simplemente, las mejillas rosadas, nudo en el estómago sobre lo que la morena habría pensado de ella.

Sora sonríe: "Me pregunto lo que es ..." Él dice, mirando el papel de un niño pequeño, mirando los regalos envueltos con asombro. Él toma la caja, "Es una caja preciosa ..." Él dice, admirándolo.

Roxas facepalms: "Ábrelo, idiota adorable ..."

Sora se ríe: "Aww Sólo estaba bromeando, Roxie". Se abre el cuadro, los ojos la creación del collar corona reluciente. Su quijada se afloja como él lo ojos, mirando a Roxas.

Roxas se agita nerviosa, no sabía si le gustaba o no: "¿Te gusta ...?" Él le pregunta tímidamente.

Sora parece incapaz de encontrar las palabras, con los ojos cada vez un poco brillante: "¡Yo lo amo ... Es hermoso, Roxas Realmente, realmente es", dice, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro bronceado. Él saca el collar de la caja con delicadeza, mirando con asombro, antes de ponérselo.

Roxas sonríe alegremente, parecía _perfecto_ en Sora.

Sora pone la caja en su mesita de noche con delicadeza, antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de Roxas: "Roxas, muchas gracias!" Él dijo, sollozando.

Roxas no pudo evitar romper un poco la forma en que se trasladó Sora estaba.

Sora se aleja: "Bueno, ya que me dio mi regalo temprano ..." Él se inclina hacia el otro lado de la cama, y saca de su mochila roja, azul y negro _otra_ caja oblonga.

Parpadea Roxas: "No puede ser ..." Él dice, reconociendo la marca a ser de la misma tienda donde lo fuimos.

Sora parpadea, que ofrece la caja, y le da un inocente: "¿Qué, Roxie?"

Roxas lleva la caja, "Hiciste _lo que_ no van a la misma tienda que yo. " La abre, sus ojos cayendo en una hermosa punta 'x' de la clase. Roxas había visto en la tienda de joyas, pero se abstuvo en la compra para sí mismo, teniendo en cuenta que también era de $ 300.

Roxas suavemente lo saca de su estuche, deslizándose sobre su cabeza: "Es hermoso, Sora me encanta.". Él dice con una amplia sonrisa, sólo visto por Sora solo.

Sora se apoya en Roxas mientras se desliza por la espalda de Sora, abrazos a la rubia.

"Roxas?" Él dice en voz baja.

Roxas no puede dejar de pelo de las mascotas de Sora, admirando su amor. "Sí, Sora?"

"Te amo ..." Sora dice, las mejillas rosadas.

Roxas parpadea sorprendido: "Te amo, también, Sora." Su tono cariñoso y dulce.

Sora sonríe ampliamente, acurrucándose aún más, ya que ambos se preparan para dormir.

Por el momento en que se enciende la lámpara, Roxas sintió los suaves labios de Sora por su cuenta.

**-Fin-**


End file.
